What the hell is a tricorder? ? A HPST:TNGfic
by Emher
Summary: *Complete* Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lynn have been transported through time and is on the Enterprise-D! How did they get there? Will they get back? Will Ron go through the whole ship in search of butterbeer? Ron/Hermione and Wesley/Lynn!
1. New arrivals on the Enterprise

A/N: Hi! I felt I had to put this up, so that you would have something to read until I update my other fic "Not all changes are for the worst...".  
  
This is a fic which I came up with when I listened to a (excellent) rock version of the theme for Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. I know, I know, it's not a DS9 crossover, but that's only because I don't know that series that much as I know Next Generation and Voyager. Plus this would really fit better in one of those series than in DS9, since DS9 is...well...not explorers. This fic is supposed to take place during Harry's 6th or 7th year, I haven't really decided, and it has some connections with my other fics, in the sense that the character of Lynn Walsh is in it. Therefore I recommend that you read my fic "Entering a new world" before reading this one, since it introduces Lynn as a character. Plus, you should at least know who the characters in "Star Trek: The Next Generation" are, but it's not required. The fic is just more fun that way. Well, stand by and we'll beam you up...er...I mean....read and enjoy!  
  
Spoilers: All books, to be on the safe side, plus minor spoilers for my main fic "Not all changes are for the worst...".  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Although, Lynn is all mine (I never get tired of writing that ^_^).  
  
Rating: R. Mostly PG-13, but there's some holodeck stuff that needs the R.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is a tricorder?" - A Harry Potter/Star Trek crossover fic  
  
1. New arrivals on the Enterprise  
  
It had been quite calm day on the Enterprise, no Q, no Klingons (except for Worf, of course), Romulans or such. No sensor distortions, no malfunctioning holodecks, no crew members out of phase, no...well, no nothing, really. And quite honestly the crew of the Enterprise deserved a little break. Commander Riker was of duty and down in Ten forward, enjoying a light drink. He was sitting alone at a table, when Guinan came over.  
  
"Something wrong, Commander?" she asked. Riker looked at her, not quite looking relaxed.  
  
"No," he said. "No, everything's fine." He looked down at his drink. " Just enjoying my drink here."  
  
"No, tell me, what's the matter?" said Guinan, not at all convinced by Riker's response. She sat down in the seat opposite Riker. Riker looked around the room.  
  
"I don't know..." he said. "It just seems a little...calm." Guinan raised an eyebrow, since the room was rather full of people, not many tables empty. "No, I don't mean here. I mean the whole ship. We haven't encountered something out of the ordinary for weeks now." Guinan chuckled.  
  
"Felling a bit restless, Commander?" she said, and smiled. "Try to get used to it, I'm sure that even this crew deserves a brake now and then."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I guess it's this ship. You get used to things to happen. But I still have a feeling that something...something is going to happen soon..." Just after he finished the sentence there was a loud pop, and four people fell down out of nowhere onto the floor in front of the bar. "...And there it is." Riker put down his drink. He and Guinan got up and walked down to the four people on the floor. On closer inspection it turned that it was two boys and two girls, all four of them about 16 or 17 years old, all four unconscious. The boys were one with jet-black, untidy hair and round glasses, and one with fiery red hair, the girls were one with bushy, long, brown hair and one with neck-length bronze hair. Riker tapped his communicator.  
  
"Riker to sickbay," he said.  
  
"Sickbay here," answered Dr. Crusher's voice.  
  
"We've got four guests in Ten forward, they're unconscious."  
  
"Riker, if this another drinking bet, I swear I'm gonna.."  
  
"With guests I mean uninvited guests, doctor."  
  
"Okay, I'll come right away, Crusher out."  
  
  
  
"Who are they, doctor?" Riker asked. Dr. Crusher was scanning the guests with a tricorder.  
  
"Well, I can tell you one thing for sure," said Dr. Crusher. "They're human. But they don't seem to be from our time."  
  
"What do you mean not our time?"  
  
"From what I can see they're at least from a couple hundred years ago." The door opened and Captain Picard and Lt. Commander Data came into sickbay.  
  
"What have you found out about our guests, doctor?" Picard asked.  
  
"They're human, and seem to be from at least two centuries ago," the doctor answered.  
  
"Time travel?" Picard said.  
  
"It seems so," said Dr. Crusher. Picard walked up to the bed where the boy with the red hair was lying. He looked at the black robe the boy was wearing.  
  
"Gryffindor..." he read of the patch on the robe. He then saw something else in smaller writing on the patch. "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus..."  
  
"Latin," said Data. "It means 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'."  
  
"A sound advise," said Picard. "I wonder...It seems like a motto, perhaps a school motto. These youngsters seem too be the right age for it." He looked at Dr. Crusher. "Is it safe to wake them?"  
  
"Yes, there's nothing physically wrong with them," the doctor answered.  
  
"Do it," said Picard. Dr. Crusher took a hypospray and used on all four of the "guests". They came to rather quickly. Dr. Crusher leaned over the girl with bronze hair.  
  
"It's alright," the doctor said, and then glanced over at Picard who nodded. "This is going to be hard to believe, but your on a starship, the-"  
  
"...NCC 1701-D USS Enterprise," the girl finished, speaking with a British accent.  
  
"Well...yes..." said the doctor, a bit stunned that the girl knew exactly were she was.  
  
"And you're Doctor Beverly Crusher," the girl continued. She now sat up and looked around the room. "You're Captain Jean-Luc Picard, you Commander William T. Riker, and you're Lt. Commander Data." She said this to everyone in order.  
  
"Yes, that's right..." said Riker.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself," the girl said. "I'm Lynn Walsh."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl with the long and bushy brown hair, also with a British accent.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," said the boy with the jet-black, untidy hair and glasses, he too had a British accent.  
  
"And I'm Ron. Ronald Weasley," said the boy with the fiery red hair, also with a British accent. He looked at Lynn. "Lynn, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?" said Lynn.  
  
"How did you know were we are? I mean..." He looked around the room, seemingly confused. "...I don't have a faintest idea of what this place is, except for what you just said."  
  
"I think we all would like to know that," said Picard and looked at Lynn. "But for now I would like to know where you're from. The doctor tells me that you seem to be from at least 200 years ago." Ron went pale.  
  
"Wha...? Two...hundred....years?!" he stuttered. "What year is this?"  
  
"Earth year 2366," said Riker. Ron went even paler.  
  
"But that's...that's impossible!" said Ron.  
  
"On the contrary," said Data. "Time travel has been performed on several occasions. For example-"  
  
"Data, now is not the time," Picard interrupted. He tapped his communicator. "Counsellor Troi, report to sickbay immediately."  
  
"To answer your question, Captain Picard, we are from the late 1990-s." said Lynn. "I can't remember the exact year... The journey here must have done something to my memory..." Dr. Crusher scanned Lynn and the others with the tricorder again.  
  
"She's right," said the doctor. "Their memory is damaged, but it seems to be some minor damage, nothing serious. It'll all come back to them in time."  
  
"What is that?" asked Hermione curiously. "That thing you're using."  
  
"This?" the doctor asked, holding up the tricorder. "This is a medical tricorder." Troi now entered the room.  
  
"What the hell is a tricorder?" said Ron.  
  
"They use them to scan for things," said Lynn.  
  
"How come you know so much about us?" Picard asked.  
  
"I'll get to that, but first..."said Lynn and looked at the others. "...I think we'd better tell you who, or what, we are."  
  
"What do you mean with 'what'?" said Riker. Lynn took a deep breath. Then she looked straight into Picard's eyes.  
  
"This is going to sound a bit crazy, but..." said Lynn. "...We...are witches-" Ron cleared his throat. "-and wizards in the boy's case."  
  
"Thank you," said Ron.  
  
"When I say that I mean that we are REAL witches and wizards," Lynn continued. "The wizard world has long been kept a secret from 'normal' people, whom we call muggles, by certain spells and barriers. We four are students at the only wizard school in Great Britain...or at least it was called Great Britain then...anyway, our school is called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has four school houses, Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin..." She said 'Slytherin' like it was disgusting to say. "And then there's-"  
  
"Gryffindor," said Picard.  
  
"How did you know that?" said Lynn, surprised. Picard smiled.  
  
"The patch on your robes," he said. "It says Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh, well, duh..." said Lynn, feeling a bit stupid. "Didn't think of that one..."  
  
"That's you, now..." said Picard. "...how do you know all about us?"  
  
"We don't," said Ron.  
  
"Oh, Ron, you numbskull!" said Hermione.  
  
"What?" said Ron.  
  
"Lynn knows about them," said Harry. He looked at Lynn. "Right?"  
  
"Yes," said Lynn and nodded. She took a deep breath. "Hermione, Harry, did you ever see a show on TV called Star Trek: The Next Generation?"  
  
"Yes..." said Hermione  
  
"Yeah, I saw it 'bout once or twice," said Harry. "Before Dudley got tired of it, since you actually had to think to watch it." Hermione now seemed to have come to think of something. She gasped, and then clasped her hands to her mouth. Although, Harry didn't notice this. "I rather liked it though. I try to catch the reruns now that I live with-"  
  
"Harry! Don't you get it?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Get what?" said Harry, not at all understanding what Hermione meant. But after a few seconds his eyes went wide. "Are you saying...that these people are those people? I mean, that this is THE Picard? THE Riker, Data, Troi and Dr. Crusher?"  
  
"Yes," said Lynn.  
  
"How is that possible?" said Harry.  
  
"I don't know..." said Lynn.  
  
"I do," said Hermione. Everyone in the room looked straight at Hermione. "I've read about a thing that with you can look at the future, or the past, with. I don't remember what it's called, but the thing is that someone must have used it to look into the future, and they probably came upon the travels of this ship. They then used it for a TV-show."  
  
"Are you saying that in your time, we are...entertainment?" said Picard.  
  
"Yes," said Lynn. "And that's how I know so much about you. My brother is a Trekker and so am I, although not as much as he is."  
  
"Trekker?" said Riker.  
  
"Its what fans of the 'Star Trek'-series are called. Well, at least the NON- fanatic fans." said Lynn. "The TV-show that tells the story of your travels are called 'Star Trek: The Next Generation', and it's the second 'Star Trek'-series. The first covered the travels of the original starship Enterprise, James T. Kirk's ship."  
  
"Amazing..." said Picard. "But do you know how you got here?"  
  
"Perhaps, a time-apparation," said Hermione. "I've read about them, it's really rare, but certain spells can trigger a time-apparation, and if powerful enough, send people centuries from their own time (A/N: I'm SO making this one up, but I have to explain it somehow!)."  
  
"Apparation?" said Riker. "What's that?"  
  
"It's the wizarding worlds version of your transporter, only you do it your self," said Lynn. "When it's performed there is a certain scent in the air."  
  
"Now when you say it..." said Riker. "When you arrived, in ten forward, there was a strange scent."  
  
"So, therefore, it probably was a 'time-apparation' that brought you here," said Picard. "Number one, Data, counsellor, come with me." Picard, Riker, Data and Troi went out of the room. Once outside Picard turned to Troi.  
  
"Well, counsellor?" he said.  
  
"They are speaking the truth, or a least they think so," said Troi. "Other then that I sense that they are all a bit uneasy, except for the girl..."  
  
"Lynn? What about her?" said Riker.  
  
"She seem to think that everything is under control," said Troi. "In fact...she is a bit excited...she's enjoying this. Other than that I detect feelings of angst, remorse from the boy called Harry."  
  
"No indications of them being dangerous?" said Picard.  
  
"No, not at all," said Troi. Picard now turned to Data.  
  
"Data, they claim to be witches and wizards. Do you think there's any truth to it?" said Picard.  
  
"Perhaps," said Data. "There have been signs of a 'wizarding world' over time, but nothing substantial. I will have to investigate it further.  
  
"Do it, start at once," said Picard.  
  
"Yes, captain," said Data, and walked off. Picard, Riker and Troi went back into sickbay.  
  
"Are our guests feeling fine?" Picard asked.  
  
"Yes, we're fine," said Lynn.  
  
"As good it could be under the circumstances," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm great, but..." said Ron. "...when do you eat on this ship?"  
  
"Ron!" said Hermione.  
  
"What?" said Ron. "It's been hours...er...centuries since I last ate! I'm starving." Picard smiled, and then turned to the doctor.  
  
"Is it safe for them to leave?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, they're in perfect health," Dr. Crusher answered.  
  
"Good, we'll have someone to escort you to your quarters," said Picard, and then tapped his communicator. "Picard to ensign Crusher."  
  
"Ensign Crusher here, sir," answered Wesley Crusher's voice.  
  
"Report to sickbay immediately," said Picard. There was a moments pause.  
  
"Understood, ensign Crusher out," said Wesley.  
  
"You're assigning Wesley to escort them?" said Dr. Crusher.  
  
"I don't see a reason why not," said Picard. "Besides, These youths will probably feel a bit more comfortable with Wesley, being the same age and all." Wesley now entered the room. "Ah, Mr Crusher. These people are our guests. Escort them to their quarters."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Wesley. He then turned to Harry and the others. "If you'd just come with me then..." Lynn got of her bed first, followed by Hermione, Harry and Ron. They then walked out of sickbay, lead by Wesley.  
  
"Quite a strange situation this, wouldn't you agree, number one?" said Picard. Riker chuckled.  
  
"Yes, captain," said Riker.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's the introduction, we'll be moving on to more interesting things next chapter, which will be up at the end of the week. It'll also be a lot shorter than this, and I'll try and keep it that way, since: shorter chapter's, more updating!  
  
For those of you that have read my others fics and liked the romance elements, don't worry it'll be a bit of that in this one too (E-BOW, you can continue reading, you won't find it that disturbing as you way think...). You'll probably notice also that this is my first R-rated fic. This isn't so much in terms of romance, but more of drama, some language and violence (I have violence in one of my published fics! Yay!). It's not very detailed on R-moments though, but to be on the safe side I've given it an R.  
  
About my other fics, I'm on a real translators drought on "Not all changes are for the worst...". So don't expect a new chapter of that one until at least two weeks from now. Sorry people... I'll try to get it up sooner than that, but translation is hard work, especially when you got like 50 pages to translate!  
  
Also you should pay ATTENTION to the fact that I now accept unsigned reviews also. It was a bit of a mistake by me, not having fixed that before. Thank you KellyBelly for pointing that out.  
  
Emher 


	2. New quarters for the gang

A/N: The second chapter of my HP/ST:TNG fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
2. New quarters for the gang  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lynn were following Wesley through the corridors of the Enterprise.  
  
"So, you are the one's who landed on the floor in Ten forward," said Wesley. "The whole ship knows about that by now."  
  
"Yeah, that would be us," said Ron.  
  
"I didn't catch where you were from," said Wesley.  
  
"Eh...we're from Earth, England to more exact," said Lynn. "You really haven't heard about it?"  
  
"About what?" said Wesley.  
  
"Well..." said Lynn. "We're...eh...we're from the...um.."  
  
"Late 20th century," Hermione finished. "We had a bit of time travel..."  
  
"Oh...really..." said Wesley. "Well, I suppose you only could've turned up on the Enterprise. We get all sorts of people here."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." said Lynn.  
  
"How can you know about that?" asked Wesley.  
  
"Here we go again..." said Ron quietly, while Lynn and Hermione explained how they knew about the Enterprise, how they got to the 24th century and so on. Although, they did tell a quicker version of it to Wesley than they had to Captain Picard.  
  
"Wow...that's quite a story.." said Wesley. Now they had reached the entrance to a turbolift, and Wesley pressed a button to call the lift to them.  
  
"Oh, a turbolift!" Lynn exclaimed happily. Wesley smiled. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that you seemed so...well, happy when you said 'turbolift'," said Wesley. "I just haven't seen that reaction before."  
  
"Wait till I get to the holodeck..." said Lynn.  
  
"Holodecks? Do they work, and are realistic and all?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, they work most of the time at least," said Wesley. Now the turbolift arrived and they walked on it. "And they're about as realistic as they come. Visitors quarters" The turbolift closed it's doors and started moving  
  
"What's a holodeck?" asked Ron after a few seconds.  
  
"Trust me, you'll love it," said Harry, Hermione, Lynn and Wesley all at once.  
  
"Guess I'll have to take your word for it...all four of you..." said Ron. The turbolift stopped and they got of it. They passed a woman, and a few seconds later Lynn groaned.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Our clothes," said Lynn, and pointed to her robe. "I fell so...out of place in this..."  
  
"That's no problem," said Wesley. "Try looking through they replicators catalogue and see if you find something you like."  
  
"What's a-" Ron started, but Harry interrupted him.  
  
"I know what it is, Ron," said Harry. Now Wesley stopped at a door.  
  
"Now let's see...Right, you guy's will stay here," said he said. "Harry and Ron, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry.  
  
"Just call me if you want something," said Wesley.  
  
"Thanks, but I think we'll do fine," said Ron. "Hey, wait a minute. How are we supposed to call you?"  
  
"You use the com-system," said Wesley and pointed to a panel on the wall. "You'll see how to us it. I'll be back later with personal communicators for you." Now Wesley and the girls left the room and went down the hall to the next room. "Here's were you girls will be staying."  
  
"Thank you, for all your help," said Lynn.  
  
"We appreciate it," said Hermione.  
  
"Just doing my job," said Wesley and smiled. "Well, I'll give you your personal communicators later on." Hermione now noticed the windows, watching out into space, and moved closer to the window. "Hey, I didn't catch your name," Wesley said to Lynn.  
  
"Oh, I'm Lynn. Lynn Walsh. And she's called Hermione Granger," said Lynn, looking towards Hermione at the last part, but then looked at Wesley again.  
  
"Well, Lynn Walsh, welcome to the Enterprise," said Wesley and smiled. He then left the room.  
  
"I heard that," said Hermione.  
  
"Heard what?" said Lynn, trying to sound like she didn't know what Hermione was talking about. Hermione turned towards Lynn, a smile on her face.  
  
"He welcomed you," said Hermione.  
  
"So?" said Lynn, still trying to dismiss it.  
  
"So..." said Hermione. "He likes you."  
  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Hermione!" said Lynn. But a slight blush appeared on her face. "But I admit that he is kinda cute..."  
  
"That makes two of us," said Hermione.  
  
"Hey! What about Ron?" said Lynn.  
  
"Lynn, I didn't say I liked him THAT way," said Hermione. "I just said he was cute."  
  
"I know, I just wanted to tease you a bit," said Lynn and pouted her tongue at Hermione, who did the same thing towards Lynn.  
  
  
  
A while later Lynn and Hermione had replicated some new clothes. Suddenly there was a beeping sound.  
  
"Oh, that's right, the door!" said Lynn. "Enter." The door opened and Wesley came into the room.  
  
"All settled in I see," said Wesley. Lynn was wearing a pair of dark red, tight pants and a dark red, tight shirt, almost a jacket, with a few decorations of gold fabric. Hermione had a dark blue shirt with a turquoise skirt.  
  
"Yeah, we both found something we liked," said Lynn. "I decided to be a bit patriotic and pick my school house colours, red and gold."  
  
"I just decided to take something familiar," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, you look good," said Wesley. "Both of you. I just came to give you your communicators." He gave Lynn and Hermione a communicator badge each. "Do you know how to use them?"  
  
"Yes," said Lynn.  
  
"Have you given the boys their badges?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I did it just now," said Wesley.  
  
"Good," said Hermione, and then tapped her communicator. "Hermione to Ron."  
  
"Ron here," answered Ron's voice. "What's up, Mione?"  
  
"Just checking that the communicator's working," said Hermione. "Hermione ou-"  
  
"Hey, Mione, Lynn, would you like to join Wesley and us later tonight?" Ron asked.  
  
"I was going to tell them ask them about that now, Ron," said Wesley.  
  
"Oh, good," said Ron. "Eh...well, Ron out."  
  
"Later tonight?" asked Lynn, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I was going to ask if you two would join us in Ten forward tonight," said Wesley. "I mean, you'll probably want to do something, not just sit here and wait for the others to come up with a solution."  
  
"Sure," said Lynn. "Which time?"  
  
"1900," said Wesley.  
  
"Sounds good," said Hermione.  
  
"Great," said Wesley, smiling. "I'll come to get you then." He went out of the room.  
  
"I'm going to be in Ten forward, the REAL Ten forward!" said Lynn happily, as soon as the door had closed after Wesley.  
  
"And you said you weren't a fanatic fan..." said Hermione.  
  
"I'll make you regret that!" said Lynn, and made a dive for the sofa. She got hold of a pillow. "PILLOW-FIGHT!"  
  
"If that's the way you want it..." said Hermione, and grabbed another pillow. "...I'm game!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: As you saw things were indicating a certain something in this chapter. Read on to see if you're right.  
  
No, Jewels, I don't really think that this belongs in the crossover category since it's very much about the HP characters. But I guess that technically, you're correct.  
  
The update rate on this will be about one chapter a week, that way I'll keep a good schedule writing. I just have to get cross one thing: do you have any idea of clothes Wesley might wear when of duty? I mean, you almost only see him in his grey jumpsuit in the series. So please share your ideas in your review, which I would be really happy if you wrote. Remember: Now accepting anonymous reviews also!  
  
That's what I hope you'll do now, review! So do that, please.  
  
  
  
Emher 


	3. A visit in Ten Forward

A/N: The third chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Coca Cola belongs to The Coca Cola Company. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3. A visit in Ten Forward  
  
  
  
"Ron, stop playing with the replicator," said Harry, lying on the sofa next to the window resting, his eyes closed.  
  
"I'm not playing," said Ron irritably. "I'm trying to make it do butterbeer!" Although, there was a growing pile on the floor of things that Ron had replicated.  
  
"Good, you've got a objective finally, how swell..." said Harry.  
  
"Drop the Malfoy-act, it doesn't suit you," said Ron. "Butterbeer."  
  
"Please specify request," said the replicator computer.  
  
"BUTTERBEER, GODDAMN IT!" Ron bellowed. "How more specific can you get!  
  
"Great idea, Ron," said Harry. "Shouting will probably work."  
  
"Whatever else is good..." said Ron to himself. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?" said Harry.  
  
"What was that drink I drank at your place last summer," said Ron. "I don't remember what it was called..."  
  
"First of all, it's not my place, it's Sirius' place-" said Harry.  
  
"Just answer the question!" said Ron. "I need a drink DESPERATELY!"  
  
"It's called a Coke, or Coca Cola," said Harry.  
  
"Great, that's what I'll have!" said Ron. "One large Coca Cola." The replicator materialised a large glass of Coke. "Hmm...it finally did something right." Ron took a sip of the Coke. "And it's delicious too! Still, I'll have to ask in Ten forward later if they have butterbeer..."  
  
"Now you've got to explain something for me now, Ron," said Harry.  
  
"And that is...?" said Ron.  
  
"We're over 250 years into the future, and you're still thinking with your stomach," said Harry accusingly. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Clean conscience," said Ron, and took another sip of the coke. "Damn this is good Coke!" Ron soon finished his Coke. "I'm bored."  
  
"Welcome to space, this is how it is," said Harry.  
  
"What, boring?" said Ron.  
  
"No, big, which leads to nothing happening for a long period of time, which leads to you being bored," said Harry. "That's why it's called space I guess, because there's a lot of it."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm still bored," said Ron. Harry now opened his eyes and got up from the sofa.  
  
"Well, let's replicate some new clothes and visit the girls after that," said Harry walking over to the replicator. "What would you like?"  
  
"Anything but maroon," said Ron. Harry chuckled.  
  
"I think we'll manage to find something non-maroon," said Harry, and started looking through the replicator catalogue.  
  
  
  
The door beeped once again in the girls quarters.  
  
"Enter, said Hermione. The door opened and Harry and Ron entered. "I see you too got new clothes."  
  
"Yeah, what do you think?" said Harry. He was wearing a pair of pants with a dark emerald green colour, and a jacket in the same dark emerald green colour. The whole thing was similar to the clothes Lynn picked.  
  
"Great, especially you, Ron," said Hermione. Ron was wearing a different model of clothing than Harry, looking more like the Starfleet uniforms. It was a pair of orange pants, with a jacket in a darker orange colour.  
  
"Oh, your just saying that," said Ron.  
  
"Yes, I am," said Hermione "You look terrible."  
  
"Hey!" said Ron.  
  
"Just kidding, dear," said Hermione, smiling. She gave him quick kiss. This was perfectly natural since Ron and Hermione was a couple since the summer between their fourth and fifth year (A/N: I keep doing that in my fics...). Now Lynn entered the room from the bedchamber.  
  
"Hey! You stole my idea!" said Lynn to Harry.  
  
"No, I did not," said Harry. "See, my clothes aren't as tight as yours and I don't have those gold decorations, plus this is the men's version and a different colour."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but still, it's very similar," said Lynn. Harry chuckled.  
  
"I don't think it matters all that much," I mean, there are similarly dressed people all over the ship."  
  
"You got a point there," said Lynn. "By the way, what time is it?"  
  
"About five to seven," said Harry.  
  
"Okay..."said Lynn.  
  
"She's a bit nervous," Hermione said quietly to Harry and Ron.  
  
"I heard that," said Lynn. "I'm not nervous."  
  
"Are too," said Hermione.  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Do you want another pillow-fight?"  
  
"So, that's what this is," said Ron, picking something white and fluffy out of Hermione's hair. "Pillow-stuffing."  
  
"But we did fix the pillows," said Hermione, feeling a bit guilty. Now Ron came to think of something.  
  
"Okay, question," he said. "Why had that guy Data like, gold-ish skin?"  
  
"My god, he doesn't even know about Data..." mumbled Lynn, clutching her forehead. "How can you NOT know about Data...?"  
  
"Huh?" said Ron.  
  
"Ron, Data's a android," said Hermione. "A machine, designed to look like, and act, like a human."  
  
"You mean, he's not human?" said Ron, a bit startled. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Wait till you see Worf..." he said.  
  
"Yeah? What about him?" said Ron.  
  
"Trust me, you'll notice..." said Harry. Now the door beeped.  
  
"Enter," said Lynn, sounding a bit nervous. This caused the others to throw a quick, asking glance at her, but she didn't notice. Now Wesley entered the room.  
  
"Oh, good, everyone's here already," said Wesley when he saw Harry and Ron. "So..." he quickly glanced at Lynn. "...everyone ready?"  
  
"Yup," said Ron.  
  
"Yes," said Lynn.  
  
"Great," said Wesley. "Let's go." They walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
In Ten Forward Guinan was standing behind the bar, watching out over the scene. There was an even level of talk and mumbling in the room. Now the door opened and Wesley followed by Lynn, Hermione, Harry and Ron entered. Immediately the sound level in the room increased. But the group didn't pay attention to this, but simply walked up to the bar.  
  
"Guinan, let me introduce you to our guests." said Wesley. "This is Lynn..."  
  
"Hi," said Lynn, a bit of excitement in her voice.  
  
"...This is Hermione," said Wesley.  
  
"Hello," said Hermione.  
  
"... Harry," said Wesley.  
  
"Hello," said Harry.  
  
"...And Ron," said Wesley.  
  
"Hi," said Ron.  
  
"Hello everyone," said Guinan and smiled. "Welcome on board the Enterprise, and to Ten forward."  
  
"Thanks," said Lynn, smiling.  
  
"Well, if you go get a table I'll bring you some drinks," said Wesley. "What would you like?"  
  
"I don't know..." said Hermione. "Whatever's good I guess..."  
  
"Yeah, the drinks have probably changed over the centuries..." said Lynn.  
  
"Well, I managed to get a Coca Cola from the replicator before, so I don't think it'll be too hard."  
  
"I'll take one of those," said Harry.  
  
"I really don't know what to pick..." said Lynn. "You pick, Wesley. I'm sure it'll be something good."  
  
"Yeah, pick for me too, I can't decide either," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay," said Wesley. "What would you like, Ron?"  
  
"I've got a special request," said Ron.  
  
"Really? Sounds like a challenge," said Guinan. "Okay, let's hear."  
  
"Have you ever heard of an earth beverage called butterbeer?" said Ron. "It may sound like it's alcohol in it, but it's not.  
  
"Butterbeer..." said Guinan, thinking hard. "No, I can't say I have... I know, I'll look in the database. Where exactly on earth is it from? Britain?"  
  
"Yeah, that's were I used to drink it at le- Hey! How did you know I was from Britain?" said Ron.  
  
"You want to know how?" said Guinan with a mysterious voice. "I'm psychic."  
  
"No, really?!" said Ron, amazement in his voice. Lynn stifled a laugh.  
  
"Ron, you idiot!" said Hermione.  
  
"What?" said Ron.  
  
"The accent!" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, right..." said Ron, feeling a bit sheepish. "Well, anyway, if you have trouble finding it I'll just take a coke in the meantime."  
  
"Okay, I'll try.." said Guinan. Ron, Harry, Lynn and Hermione went and sat down at a table by the window with five seats. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, Harry at the seat next to them, and Lynn next to Harry, and to the empty seat. After a while Wesley came with their drinks.  
  
"Sorry, Ron, no butterbeer," said Wesley.  
  
"Damn it!" said Ron. "I really needed one!"  
  
"Ron, you always 'need' one..." said Hermione.  
  
"No, I don't," said Ron.  
  
"Yes, you do!" Hermione and Lynn said at once.  
  
"Uh...well...eh...maybe you're right...but only a little bit right," said Ron. "Well, I'll have to do with my Coke for now..." Everyone took their drinks.  
  
"Mmm! This is delicious! What is it?" said Lynn.  
  
"Yes, it's really good!" said Hermione. Wesley smiled.  
  
"Thought you might like it," he said. "Actually its a mix of different juices like orange, pineapple and pumpkin."  
  
"So, that's what that taste is, pumpkin," said Lynn. "We used to drink pumpkin-juice at our school." The talked a bit about different things. Mostly about the places they've all been. Although, Harry didn't say much during the whole time, but just looked out into space.  
  
"You guys want a new round of drinks?" said Wesley when the drinks were finished.  
  
"Yes, thanks," said Lynn.  
  
"Sure," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, why no- Eh, on second thought I've had enough..." said Ron, and looked a bit pale.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" said Hermione.  
  
"Nothing, I just...don't think I should drink any more Coke," said Ron, looking towards a spot behind them. "The caffeine must've begin to affect the brain or something..." Hermione, Lynn, Wesley and Harry looked toward the spot where Ron was looking. Lynn and Hermione stifled a laugh. "What?" The others looked at Ron.  
  
"Oh, Ron, that's just Worf!" said Hermione.  
  
"So...he's supposed to have those ridges on his forehead?" said Ron.  
  
"Yes, he's a Klingon," said Wesley.  
  
"Klingons look like that, Ron," said Lynn.  
  
"Oh..." said Ron. "Well, in that case, another Coke please."  
  
"Coming right up," said Wesley and went over to the bar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: More indications still... I think you've guessed it by now though. I mean, if you can't at least guess which the second pair is going to be...well, get a cat scan or something!  
  
This chapter's a bit longer than the second, the length will vary heavily at some times. It's all depending on what I want in a chapter.  
  
Okay, I have very low creativity in clothes, so Ron's clothes might not be that good when you think about it... Same goes for drinks, where I actually have absolutely NONE creativity! But I hope the coming drama will make up for it.  
  
Okay, I'm still asking if you have any ideas for clothes Wesley might wear when of duty? I really need this to continue writing!  
  
Please review, I would appreciate it a lot!  
  
  
  
Emher 


	4. Klingons, holodecks and good nights

A/N: The fourth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
4. Klingons, holodecks and good nights  
  
  
  
"Another round, Guinan," said Wesley. Worf was standing at the bar, a glass of prune-juice in his hand.  
  
"So, you are hosting the new arrivals," said Worf.  
  
"Yes, Captain Picard thought it would be a good idea," said Wesley.  
  
"The red-haired boy. He stares at me," said Worf, a touch of irritation in his voice.  
  
"I wouldn't take it personally, Worf," said Wesley. "He's from the 20th century, he's only seen earthlings before, never a Klingon."  
  
"The others don't stare," said Worf, still a bit irritated.  
  
"It's a long story..." said Wesley. "...but they've seen Klingons, and other non-earthlings, before."  
  
  
  
"Ron, stop staring at Worf," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not staring," said Ron. "I just haven't seen a alien before, that's all."  
  
"Yes, you have," said Lynn. Ron stopped staring at Worf, and looked at Lynn instead.  
  
"What do you mean?" he said. "I haven't seen an alien before."  
  
"Well, you know Counsellor Troi, who was is sickbay earlier? She's an alien," said Lynn. "Well, half alien, anyway."  
  
"She is?!" said Ron, his eyes wide. "Pretty hot for an ali- uh, I mean...eh..." Hermione was staring at Ron with an angry glare. Ron gave a nervous laugh. "Just kidding, dear, just kidding..."  
  
"Well, anyway, don't stare at Worf," said Lynn. "Klingons aren't exactly known for their even temper..."  
  
"Really?" said Ron. "How do you mean...?"  
  
"They are a warrior race, that values honour," said Hermione. "They have certain rituals, violent ones, which involve...what was it...? Oh, yes, Klingon pain-sticks. Among their favourite foods are Gagh, a sort of worms served live, bloodwine, heart of Targ, and many more things. And did I mention that they sharpen their teeth before they go into battle?" Hermione said all this in a casual tone. Ron was now a bit pale, and decided not to even so much as look at Worf. Now Wesley returned with the drinks.  
  
"Ron? You okay?" said Wesley, noticing Ron's pale face.  
  
"Fine, never better," said Ron.  
  
  
  
A while later, when the drinks where finished, Wesley came to think of something.  
  
"Hey, I got an idea," he said. "Why don't we all go to the holodeck? I bet there's something you'll like."  
  
"Great idea!" said Lynn.  
  
"Bet? How muc-" said Ron, but Hermione nudged him in the ribs with her elbow before he could finish.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Hermione.  
  
"Sure, that would be great," said Harry, seeming a bit happier than before. They went out of Ten forward and towards the nearest turbolift.  
  
  
  
"What do we do..."said Picard, mostly to himself, not so much towards Riker, who was with him in Picard's ready-room. "What do we do, number one? As it seems now these youngsters may very well be here for the rest of their lives..."  
  
"Well, as I said, Captain, we haven't finished researching yet," said Riker. "We still have to investigate further." The door beeped.  
  
"Come," said Picard. Data entered the room. "Ah, Data. What have you found out?"  
  
"They are speaking the truth, sir," said Data. "I have found distinct evidence that supports everything that they have told us yet. However, I can not prove that this 'wizarding world' still exists. And if it does, it is very well-hidden."  
  
"But there have at least been a school called 'Hogwarts'?" said Riker.  
  
"Absolutely," said Data. "Although, it has some kind of magic cloak of some kind, making it invisible for non-magic humans. I do not know how other species react."  
  
"Still," said Picard. "It seems that they will be here for a while... All right, continue the research."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Riker.  
  
"Aye, Captain," said Data. The two went out of the room. Picard stood up and walked to the window. He looked out into space, and then sighed.  
  
"Merde," he said quietly.  
  
  
  
"Here we are," said Wesley. The group had reached Holodeck three. "What would you like to see?"  
  
"What have you got?" said Ron.  
  
"Almost everything," said Wesley. "Cities, environments, holo-novels..."  
  
"How about...the Scottish highlands?" said Ron.  
  
"Sure, that sounds good," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay then," said Wesley, and pressed a button on the console next to the entrance to the holodeck.  
  
"Please state request," said the computer voice.  
  
"The Scottish highlands," said Wesley. "Safety protocols on."  
  
"Environment loaded," said the computer.  
  
"Why did you turn on the safety protocols?" asked Lynn.  
  
"You'll see," said Wesley. The group entered the holodeck. They walked onto a mountain top, several hundred feet high. Below them lay the highlands, green and lush. They could see miles away. "I turned them on so that you wouldn't fall to your death." The others didn't say anything, but were stunned by the view and the realism of it all.  
  
"Woah..."said Ron.  
  
"Told you you'd like it," said Hermione and smiled.  
  
"How does it do people?" said Harry.  
  
"I'll show you," said Wesley. "Computer, load San Francisco environment, contemporary setting." The environment around them changed. Now they where just outside of Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco. It was a sunny day, and there was people in Starfleet uniforms all around them, all of them completely realistic, some even engaged in conversation amongst each other. "Is that answer enough?"  
  
"Yes, it is," said Harry, a bit stunned. "Can you design your own program?"  
  
"Sure, It's no problem," said Wesley. "You just tell the computer what you want and it'll do it for you."  
  
"Okay..." said Harry. "Computer, create late 20th century party hats, in different colours, on the holographic characters."  
  
"Modifications complete," said the computer as red, green, blue and purple party hats materialised on top of peoples heads. Hermione and Lynn couldn't help but laugh at this.  
  
"Seems to be working fine," said Harry, smiling.  
  
  
  
About two hours later they finished their little trip to the holodeck. The time had reached about 21.45. They had promised themselves to make more trips to the holodeck, and Ron was thinking about trying to recreate a Quidditch stadium.  
  
"See you in the morning," said Ron, and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. They had reached their quarters. "Sleep tight."  
  
"Good night," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around," said Ron to Wesley. "Thank you for the drinks by the way, It was really generous of you."  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," said Wesley.  
  
"No, really, they must've cost at least-" said Ron, but Hermione cleared her throat, interrupting him. "What?"  
  
"Ron, money doesn't exist in this century," said Hermione. "At least not in the federation."  
  
"Oh..." said Ron.  
  
"Well, good night," said Harry. "We'll go back to our quarters so that Ron won't put his foot in his mouth again..."  
  
"Yeah, good night," said Lynn.  
  
"Good night," said Wesley. Harry and Ron walked of to their quarters.  
  
"Now I'm of to bed," said Hermione. "I'm REALLY tired!" Hermione went into the bathroom.  
  
"Thanks for tonight, Wesley," said Lynn, smiling. "It was really nice."  
  
"No problem," said Wesley, and smiled also.  
  
"I've always wanted to go to a holodeck, and, well, now I have!" said Lynn. "It was quite an experience."  
  
"We'll do it again some time," said Wesley. "You know, the holodeck have some fun party settings with dance floors and all. Maybe we could..." Wesley stopped, since he realised what he'd just said. "...Well...eh...what I meant was that-"  
  
"Sure," said Lynn. "That would be really nice."  
  
"Great," said Wesley.  
  
"Good," said Lynn. They stood there for a few seconds in silence. The situation was beginning to feel a bit awkward, and just as Lynn opened her mouth to speak, Wesley interrupted her.  
  
"I should probably get back to my quarters..." said Wesley. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," said Lynn. Wesley exited the room, the door closing behind him. Lynn sighed heavily. Then she went and lay down on the sofa next to the window. After a few moments Hermione came out of the bathroom.  
  
"You know, I have exceptionally good hearing sometimes," she said.  
  
"You heard?!" said Lynn, sitting straight up.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, smiling. "I hereby dub you Lady Lynn the Hopeless!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Lynn, a bit irritated.  
  
"It means that it's pretty obvious that you like Wesley," said Hermione. "And the good news are that he probably feels the same way for you." Hermione sat down next to Lynn.  
  
"What am I doing..." said Lynn. "Falling in love with a guy when we don't know when we'll be home, IF we'll be home..."  
  
"The more reason to act on it," said Hermione. "There's nothing worse than not acting and regretting it later. You of all people should know that."  
  
"Yes, you're right..." said Lynn. Then she smiled. "He really is rather cute..."  
  
  
  
Wesley now entered his and his mothers, Dr Crusher's quarters. His mother was sitting down, reading something on a PADD.  
  
"So," she said, looking up from the PADD. "How did it go? No serious problems I hope."  
  
"No, everything went fine," said Wesley. "The worst that happened was that one of them, Ron, hadn't seen an alien before. So when he saw Worf he was a bit shocked. Luckily the girls told him about the Klingons, so there wasn't any trouble."  
  
"Good," said Dr Crusher. "And they've settled in at their quarters and all?"  
  
"Yes, and they've even replicated some new clothes," said Wesley. He sat down at the sofa next to the window.  
  
"What's your impression of them?" said Dr Crusher. "How are they as people?"  
  
"Well..." said Wesley. "Lynn's the most straight forward of the girls. She's happy, intelligent and..." Wesley stopped, and remembered to not be biased in his report. "...and...eh...well, and seems very excited about being here. Hermione's pretty straight forward too, but she seems to more of a bookworm, since she know a lot of facts! Ron's just a normal guy, although very surprised by how things are in this century. Harry...well, I haven't quite got a fix on him. So far he's been very quiet, almost seeming a bit sad. Although, he cheered up a bit when we got to the holodeck."  
  
"Okay," said Dr Crusher. "Troi will talk to them all one at a time tomorrow. Let's see if she can find out something more."  
  
"Let's hope so," said Wesley. "By the way...have they found out anything more yet? I mean, about sending them back or so?"  
  
"No," said Dr Crusher. "It seems they've haven't found out much yet. So they might be here for a while."  
  
"Good," said Wesley, then realised what he'd said. "Er...I mean, that's too bad... Um...I've got homework to do..." Wesley walked out of the room, and into his private room. His mother smiled, thinking that she knew why Wesley had acted a bit strange just now. And she was right, of course.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, the cat's out of the bag: The second couple is Lynn and Wesley! If you didn't know by now you very well be extremely slow. Or just socially incompetent. Or none. *Awkward silence* Well....um...next subject!  
  
Chapter length beginning to shorten now...next one will be even shorter. All for a regular update rate...  
  
And as you read there is more DRAMA in this chapter! More of that on the way. Next chapter there's a part when my sister cried when reading it. Though, she cried 'bout half an hour after the end of Armageddon, 'cause Bruce Willis dies., and at the end of Braveheart, but that was more warranted I think 'cause that's more of a sad scene.  
  
Wesley clothing problem solved! You'll se how I managed in a few chapters...  
  
Now would you puh-lease review! I've only got like 4 reviews on this one so far, and I really feel like it deserves more! So review! NOW! *Awkward silence. Then I get on my knees and begs:* PLEASE?!  
  
  
  
Emher (In clear and present need of reviews!)  
  
  
  
  
  
PS. Does anyone know if Windtalkers is any good? I'm thinking of seeing it this weekend. I'm not picky of movies, but does it have enough going for it to see it? DS. 


	5. Counselling

A/N: The fifth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Now there some more drama, as promised.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
5. Counselling  
  
  
  
The next day Harry and the others got to know that they had permission to move freely around the ship. As long as they didn't go to any restricted sections like engineering and the bridge, they would be fine. This meant that they scattered around the ship. A perfect opportunity for Troi to talk to them.  
  
"Computer, locate Hermione Granger," said Troi.  
  
"Hermione Granger is in holodeck three," said the computer. A few minutes later Troi entered holodeck three. In the holodeck a model of an old, 20th century library environment was loaded. There was people sitting here and there, reading books. Sitting a few tables away was Hermione. Next to her there was a pile of PADDs, and she was holding one, reading. Troi went up to her. Hermione looked up from her pad.  
  
"Counsellor Troi?" said Hermione in a hushed voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you a bit," said Troi in a normal tone of voice. This caused the holographic characters to hush loudly. "May I sit down?" she said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Sure. Wait a second," said Hermione. "Computer, delete holographic characters." The people in the library vanished. "They were just there for atmosphere," she said, now in a normal tone of voice. She looked around the room. "It is a nice library model. Although not as nice as our library at Hogwarts... Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Just to check how you've settled in," said Troi.  
  
"Ah, now that's what you tell me," said Hermione. "What you really want to know is that if I'm okay with most the people I've ever have known in my live being dead and gone. Right?"  
  
"Yes," said Troi. "Well, are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Really," said Hermione, after a moments silence. "I miss my parents a bit, but not that much. We never been that close, and since I started at Hogwarts I just saw them at holidays. Over time we drifted apart. Now I mostly miss them because they where my mother and father. I really miss the teachers at Hogwarts more."  
  
"Tell me about them," said Troi. "How were they like?"  
  
"Well, first and foremost there's headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagall," said Hermione, a slight smile on her face. "Dumbledore...he's just one of those persons who you can't help but like. He was very old, but was still in contact with his inner child, so to speak. He was wise, funny and just the best headmaster, and the greatest wizard, you could ever imagine. And Professor McGonnagall...at first impression she would seem very strict, and not very nice. She didn't take any fooling around her classes, and didn't hesitate to deduct points from your house if you'd done something against the rules. Despite that she was really nice, a real softy within. She was a big Quidditch-fan, and at times you could see a bit of her inner Quidditch-nut crack through at Quidditch-games, when it all got to exciting to bear." Hermione saw Troi's confused look. "Oh, Quidditch is a wizarding sport, bit hard to explain. Well, Professor McGonnagall and I got along nicely. As a matter of fact I was her favourite student..."  
  
Hermione drifted of for a few seconds, but then spoke again, a smile on her face yet again. "...And then there's Hagrid...Hagrid's this giant of a man. He's got long scruffy hair and beard. At first sight you'd be a bit frightened of him. But as soon as he started speaking it would fall away. He's really very gentle and kind. Though he's got an absolutely horrible sense for baking... Not to be rude, but his baking was really horrible! And the other thing special with Hagrid was that he always seemed to think that monsters were nothing but cute and cuddly. I mean, he's the kind of person who'd like a dragon for a pet, like a cat or something..."  
  
Hermione drifted of once again. "...I miss my cat, Crookshanks... He's always been there when I've had a fight with Ron, or when Draco Malfoy's been his usual git self...though it doesn't happen much any more..."  
  
Hermione lowered her head. "...It's to bad really, that they're all gone. Even Draco. He used to be this obnoxious, snotty, little rich kid. But after the end of the fifth year something happened and he changed. I think he finally found his true self. He became really gentle, nice. We'd become real good friends by the time we got here..." A single tear ran down Hermione's cheek. "...Oh, god..." She clasped her hand to her mouth, a began crying. Troi put her arms around her.  
  
"It's okay," said Troi. "It's the just the shock. You'll feel better soon."  
  
"Oh, god..." sobbed Hermione. "...I'll never see them again!"  
  
"It's all right..." said Troi, stroking Hermione gently.  
  
  
  
After a while Hermione had cried all her tears. Troi let go of her. Hermione wiped her face.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that..." said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, I'm a counsellor. It's not like I'm not used to it," said Troi, trying to cheer Hermione up. Hermione chuckled, and gave weak smile.  
  
"Well, I guess I needed it..." she said. "It's a bit funny really...I never thought I'd miss Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Are you going to be fine?" said Troi. Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she said. "I just had to get it all out I guess..."  
  
"Good," said Troi, and smiled. She stood up.  
  
"You're going to see the other ones now?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes," said Troi.  
  
"Well..." said Hermione. "Guess I'll see you around then."  
  
"Sure," said Troi. Then she went out of the holodeck. Hermione sat there for a few moments. Then she took the pile of PADDs in her arms.  
  
"Computer, end program," said Hermione. The library around her vanished and she stood alone on the holodeck. Then she went out of the room, carrying the pile of pads.  
  
  
  
Lynn was sitting alone at a table in Ten forward, looking out into space. Troi entered the room, and went up to Guinan at the bar.  
  
"Time to check in on the new arrivals, counsellor?" said Guinan.  
  
"Yes," said Troi. "Noticed anything special yet?" Guinan shook her head.  
  
"No, she's just been sitting there since she came here about fifteen minutes ago," said Guinan. Troi went up to Lynn.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd come, counsellor," said Lynn. "Not that I mind terribly."  
  
"May I sit down?" said Troi.  
  
"Sure," said Lynn.  
  
"How are you feeling?" said Troi.  
  
"My first answer would be 'I'm fine'," said Lynn after a few moments. "But on second thought, I guess I'm not really 'fine'. My whole family is dead and gone, and it feels a bit...strange... A part of me wonders what happened to them..."  
  
"We could investigate into your family's history..." said Troi.  
  
"No, thank you," said Troi. "You see the other part of me knows that they probably made it okay the rest of their lives. I just know." Troi was satisfied with that answer, not feeling that Lynn was holding anything back.  
  
"So, you're going to be okay?" said Troi.  
  
"Yes," said Lynn. "I'm comfortable here in this century. I wouldn't mind staying." Troi started to walk away. "By the way, which ones of the others have you've been to see yet?"  
  
"Just Hermione so far," said Troi.  
  
"How is she?" said Lynn, concern in her voice.  
  
"She's fine now, she just had to get over the shock," said Troi.  
  
"Good," said Lynn. "Well, see you later then, counsellor."  
  
"Yes, hope you enjoy the view," said Troi, and went out of Ten forward. Lynn looked out into to space. She really felt okay.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: My first, one-word chapter title ever!  
  
Chapter length really beginning to shorten now...next one will be even shorter, but will have even more drama!  
  
I think you know the part in this chapter where my sister cried a wee bit.  
  
By the way, I saw the second trailer for "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" today. I SO want to see this movie! It looks great, and Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy: perfect! It does seem to be more of a action-movie than the last one, though that's not a bad thing! See it at www.the-leaky- cauldron.org, a great HP news site!  
  
I've still only got 5 reviews on this so far. There's gotta be more people reading this story! So pleeaaassssssseee review! You don't even have to register!  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
  
  
PS. I went and saw "Windtalkers". It was a good war movie, especially liked the whole Navajo-theme. Though I liked "Enemy at the Gates" more, and it's not even near "Saving Private Ryan" (my all-time favourite war-movie)! DS. 


	6. Counselling 2: Counselling Harder

A/N: The sixth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Even more drama now, as promised.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
6. Counselling 2: Counselling Harder  
  
  
  
Ron was in his quarters, going over the registry. The door beeped.  
  
"Come in," said Ron. Counsellor Troi entered (A/N: Never could've guessed that one, eh?). "Oh, hi. Counsellor Troi, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's right," said Troi. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"A recipe for a drink, Butterbeer," said Ron. "Though, I'm not that lucky in my search. I think I'll give up for now."  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," said Troi.  
  
"Really?" said Ron. "What about?"  
  
"Why don't we sit down," said Troi. They sat down on the sofa next to the window. "So, how have you settled in?" said Troi.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you, It's not that easy being transported into the future all of a sudden," said Ron. "I'm still adjusting. But the others are helping me, so under the circumstances I have to say that I've settled in quite good."  
  
"How about your family? Do you miss them?" said Troi.  
  
"Yeah, I do, I'd be lying if I'd say I wasn't..." said Ron. "But it's okay. I've always been sort of a middle child. I never felt like I was something. All my brothers have been special in some way. And my sister was special because she was the only girl. So, now when I'm in the future, I guess I'm something special too. Back in my time the only thing special about me was that I was best friends with Harry. Though I still miss my family a bit... But it's okay. At least I've got Hermione here." Ron smiled. "Without her, this be a lot harder."  
  
"You two are together?" said Troi.  
  
"Yes," said Ron. "We have been since just before our fifth year. God knows what I would do without her..." Troi sensed that everything was under control.  
  
"So, you're okay then?" said Troi.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Ron. Troi stood up and started walking out the room. "Oh, counsellor, could I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, what is it?" said Troi.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the drink butterbeer?" said Ron.  
  
"No, I can't say that I have," said Troi. "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, well..." said Ron. "I had to try. See you later then, counsellor." Troi went out of the room. Ron got up and continued going trough the registry. "Okay, buddy. It's just you and me now..."  
  
  
  
"Computer, locate Harry Potter," said Troi.  
  
"Harry Potter is in holodeck two," the computer voice answered. Troi reached holodeck two a few minutes later. Harry was just exiting. He was wearing some sort of battle suit. Troi thought she saw something looking strangely much like blood on it.  
  
"Counsellor Troi," said Harry. "What can I help you with?" Troi looked up at Harry's face.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," she said.  
  
"Well, let's talk whilst walking then," said Harry. They started walking. "So, it's time for the required counselling session, eh?"  
  
"Yes," said Troi.  
  
"Thought so..." said Harry.  
  
"What were you doing on the holodeck," said Troi.  
  
"Training," said Harry, walking a bit faster. Troi matched his pace.  
  
"Really?" she said, not really believing him. "Which training programs do you have blo-" She stopped herself, since she'd looked down at the spot where she'd seen the blood, but it wasn't there anymore. Had she imagined it?"  
  
"Yes?" said Harry.  
  
"Nothing," said Troi. "How are you settling in?"  
  
"Fine," said Harry. "No problem's with this century at all. No nightmares, no fear of the dark, no dreams about being clubbed to death with a live ferret, no nothing." Troi sensed that Harry was irritated, perhaps even mad. Maybe he- Wait a minute...?  
  
"Live ferret?" said Troi. "Why shoul-" Harry chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, counsellor," said Harry. "It's an inside joke..." (A/N: I'll write a humor-fic about this soon, and then you'll understand.)  
  
"Okay," said Troi. "How about your family?"  
  
"What about them?" said Harry.  
  
"Well, do you miss them," said Troi.  
  
"My mom and dad died when I was about a year old," said Harry. "I lived with my aunt and uncle until after my fifth year, then moved to my Uncle Sirius's house. I miss him." Troi sensed that he wasn't telling the whole truth.  
  
"No one else?" she said, trying to get him to tell more. Harry stopped and turned to Troi.  
  
"Look, I answered your questions," said Harry, seemingly irritated. "Is there anything else?" Troi decided that it was hopeless to try and reason with him when he was this angry. She sighed.  
  
"No," said Troi.  
  
"Good," said Harry. "See you around, counsellor." He walked away. Troi stood behind, wondering why Harry was so angry. There definitely was something he wasn't telling her.  
  
  
  
Lynn, Hermione, Ron and Harry were gathered in Lynn and Hermione's quarters.  
  
"Why did we have to be here, Wesley?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sorry, they just told me to get you," said Wesley. "Though I think the captain's coming here."  
  
"What?!" said Lynn. "Here?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not certain," said Wesley. Hermione and Lynn immediately started cleaning up the few things that lay scattered throughout the quarters.  
  
"Um...what are you doing?" said Ron.  
  
"What does it look like?" said Hermione. "We're cleaning."  
  
"Um...why?" said Ron. Hermione groaned (A/N: Or something like that, don't know all English words...)  
  
"If Captain Picard's coming here, this room is going to be clean and neat," said Hermione, and shuffled the last pillow into satisfactory position. "There." The door beeped. Lynn and Hermione quickly moved into position with the others. "Come in." The door opened and Picard, Data and Troi entered. "Captain Picard."  
  
"Good, you're all here," said Picard. "We've done some investigations. Data, why don't you start with your conclusions."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Data. "I have found evidence of the 'wizarding world. It has at least existed."  
  
"Great, so you believe us for sure now," said Lynn.  
  
"Yes, we do," said Picard. "However, that isn't all we've found..."  
  
"We are not sure that the wizarding world survived the third world war. And if it has it is probably very well hidden. Even with our technology, we may not be able to find it." There was a few moments silence.  
  
"So, your saying that even if the wizarding world still exists, there might be no way that we can make sure?"  
  
"Yes," said Picard.  
  
"Wait a minute, can't you do like time travel or something?" said Ron. "I mean, you got the technology, right?"  
  
"No, nothing stabile," said Picard. "At the time we don't see any way for you to get home." There was silence throughout the room. Harry walked over to the window and looked out into space. Nobody saw it, but a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"I knew it..." he said quietly. Troi walked up to him.  
  
"Harry..." she said, and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry removed Troi's hand from his shoulder, and then quickly turned towards Troi and the others.  
  
"Get away from me!" he said. "Just...leave me alone!" He ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: As you an see the chapter title is a parody on a movie title, guess which :P  
  
I changed the main category from "Drama/Humor" to Humor/Drama!, just to see what happened. Now I've moved it back again.  
  
Thanks for pointing that out coolone007, missed it myself. Maybe I thought it didn't count because they're unconscious? Don't really know myself...  
  
Still only 6 reviews....Well, well...  
  
For fans of my main fic "Not all changes are for the worst...", try and stand it a day or two more, then a new chapter will be up at last!  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
  
  
PS. I saw "The Sum of All Fears" today (movies takes a while to get here sometimes...), and loved it! I like these political thrillers like "The Hunt for Red October" and "Thirteen Days", an this one was right up with those. It really made you think sometimes, especially after 9/11. Plus I gotta test my home cinema system with this movie on DVD. DS. 


	7. An oriental mystery

A/N: The seventh chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Now mystery deepens even more. And now the R-rated stuff starts in the holodeck.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
7. An oriental mystery  
  
  
  
Four weeks had passed. The crew of the Enterprise hadn't found any more information about how to get Harry and the others back to their own time. Though, Lynn didn't seem to mind. She and Wesley had started to see each other more and more during the last few weeks. They insisted that they were only enjoying each others company as friends. Though, everyone knew that this wasn't the case. Ron and Harry was on the holodeck. Ron was trying to cheer Harry up, and they were running a program based on the movie Braveheart.  
  
"I still don't know why I have to be William Wallace," said Harry. "Because, I want to be his friend, Hamish," said Ron. "Plus, you don't want to be a nobody character, who can't fight that good in the movie..."  
  
"Why not?" said Harry.  
  
"Um...because most of them die," said Ron. "Come one now, stop complaining and let's get on with the program!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." said Harry. "Computer, continue program." They had stopped just before the Scottish are supposed to run towards the English army at the battle of Sterling. The Program now continued and they stood there for a few seconds, yelling with the holographic Scottish characters towards the English. "Computer, pause program." Ron groaned.  
  
"What now?" he said.  
  
"We're English," said Harry. "Not Scottish."  
  
"Well, Harry try and act the part, okay?" said Ron. "Besides, the English weren't all that nice at this time... Didn't you watch the movie that time we had the movie night at Lynn's place? Ah, well... Computer, continue program."  
  
After a few seconds they started running towards the advancing English army. Soon the armies met and they were engaged in close combat. Normally this would be very dangerous, but the holodeck safety protocols were on. Ron held his own, hacking at enemy's mostly putting them down for good. At one instant he was free of enemy's for a few seconds and looked over at Harry. He was fighting three English soldiers at once, two in front of him and one behind him. As Ron watched Harry quickly swung his sword around behind him and chopped the head of the soldier behind him, some blood splashing onto Harry's clothes. The soldiers body fell to the ground. Then Harry somersaulted through the air over the two other soldiers and he quickly sliced one in half and ran his sword into the other, more blood splashing onto his clothes. All this happened very quickly. Ron didn't have time to see more, since a English solider approached Ron himself, and he was again engaged in the battle. A few minutes later the battle was over. All the Scottish holographic characters cheered at Harry, standing before them, holding his bloody sword high.  
  
"Computer, end program," said Ron. The environment and characters around them disappeared.  
  
"Quite good program. Though the sword was a bit heavy, a Japanese Katana would've been better..." said Harry, panting from the exhaustion. Ron didn't say anything, but just stared at Harry. "What?"  
  
"Harry, were the hell did you learn to fight like that?" said Ron."  
  
"What? I just went along with it," said Harry. Ron didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything. Harry wiped of his forehead with the back if his hand. "Whew! This was good training!" Harry looked at the back of his hand. Along with the sweat there was blood. Holographic blood of course. "Oops, got someone poor English soldiers blood on me... Ah, well. Guess I'll take a shower then." Harry went out of the holodeck. Ron stood by himself on the holodeck. He was worried by what was happening to his friend. This wasn't the same Harry Ron used to know. Then Ron came to think of something.  
  
"Computer, locate Counsellor Troi," he said.  
  
"Counsellor Troi is in her quarters," answered the computer voice. Ron went out of the holodeck.  
  
  
  
The door beeped in Troi's quarters.  
  
"Come in," she said. The door opened and Ron entered, still in his medieval Scottish clothes he'd worn on the holodeck. "Um...hi, Ron... What is that?"  
  
"What?" said Ron. He looked down upon himself. "Oh yeah, the holodeck. Harry and I ran a program..."  
  
"Oh, I see..." said Troi.  
  
"Actually, that was why I came to speak with you about," said Ron. "May I sit?"  
  
"Sure," said Troi. Ron sat down at a seat opposite Troi. He then told about what had happened on the holodeck, about Harry's fighting, and him behaving like it wasn't a big deal. "That sounds strange..." said Troi when Ron had finished.  
  
"Yeah, especially since he's never been violent," said Ron.  
  
"Actually, I tried to have a talk with him a few weeks ago," said Troi. "But he seemed annoyed and angry, so didn't try and reason with him. When I think about it I remember that he wore some kind of battle suit... I thought I saw blood on it, but it disappeared... I guess I imagined it..."  
  
"What a minute..." said Ron. "Things created on the holodeck can't exist outside of the holodeck, right?"  
  
"Right," said Troi. Then she caught on what Ron meant. "Except..."  
  
"For a little while!" said Ron. "The blood must've been holographic blood!" (A/N: Ok, this a TNG holographic rule. It was like this in the series, so I'm sticking to it)  
  
"Yes, of course!" said Troi. "Why didn't I think of that one..."  
  
"Do you remember how that battle suit looked like?" said Ron.  
  
"Yes," said Troi.  
  
"Let's try the database," said Ron.  
  
  
  
After they'd looked through the database a while they found the battle suit.  
  
"You're sure that's it?" said Ron.  
  
"100 percent positive," said Troi. The suit was a sort of modified Japanese samurai armour. Modified in that way that it could take much more damage than a ordinary one, and it looked slightly more modern, with decorations in scarlet and gold.  
  
"Shit..." said Ron. "This make's sense... He complained that the sword in the program we ran was to heavy, that a Japanese Katana would be better...  
  
"So," said Troi. "That day when I wanted to talk with him, he probably ran some sort of program with Japanese customs."  
  
"Or he just had the armour and the sword," said Ron. "But why Japanese? I don't recall him ever being interested in Japanese stuff..."  
  
"Still, we haven't found out why he's so angry," said Troi.  
  
"I don't know either," said Ron. "But we better find out soon. Before he starts to hurt real people..."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun, Dark Harry! I know that this chapter's a bit short, but next one will be a long one. Then it's time for a party, with my first ever song-fic thing and all!  
  
Thanks for the tips Pegoheart144, some of it improved the story, and some others stuff I had already planned *cough* Worf! *cough*! It'll be up in a few chapters time.  
  
Come on, 7 reviews? I know there's more people reading the story! To all of you who have reviewed, THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
  
If you like you could try and read some of my others fics. Here's a list:  
  
"Not all changes are for the worst... " NOVEL-LENGTH FIC! Harry's fifth year. Ron and Hermione have become a couple over the summer. Ginny's changed for the better in the looks department, and Harry's falls in love with her. Although, getting her won't be that easy... HP/GW RW/HG  
  
"Entering a new world" *Complete* Lynn Walsh is a ordinary girl. Or so she thought... A little introduction to the Walsh family, my own characters. It's supposed to be during Harry's first year. Read and review!  
  
"Guess this is a popular spot" Just a little silly rom-com short, featuring a secret relationship, a pissed off brother and a popular cave. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Enjoy!  
  
Please try in read and review the last two, I've got like two reviews each on those!  
  
  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
  
  
PS. Does anyone know if the anime "Metropolis" is any good? DS. 


	8. Disco night!

A/N: The seventh chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Now mystery deepens even more. And now the R-rated stuff starts in the holodeck.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Escaflowne and Yubiwa belongs to Bandai Entertainment. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
8. Disco night!  
  
  
  
Wesley had just finished his shift. It was Saturday so he decided to take some time of. Lynn had invited him to the holodeck for the evening for a party in late 20th century style. Wesley now reached his quarters. He lay his homework in the usual spot, and then began going through the replicator catalogue for some 20th century style clothes.  
  
"Let's see." said Wesley to himself. "What did Lynn say which part of the 20th century they were from. Oh, yes, the late 1990s!" He tapped the new info into the database. Now his mother entered the room.  
  
"What's the occasion?" she said when she saw what Wesley was doing.  
  
"Huh?" said Wesley. "Oh, hi mom. Lynn invited me to the holodeck tonight.  
  
"Oh, did she now?" said Dr Crusher, a bit teasingly.  
  
"Mom, it's not what you think," said Wesley. "Everyone who's free is welcome to be there. I hear even Commander Riker's coming."  
  
"Well, that doesn't surprise me," said Dr Crusher. "If there's a party Will Riker is sure to be there. But why are you looking through the replicator catalogue?"  
  
"It's a late 20th century themed party," said Wesley. "So, I have to replicate some new clothes." Dr Crusher went over to Wesley. She looked at the screen.  
  
"Is it okay if I help you decide?" she said.  
  
"Sure," said Wesley. "I need all the help I can get."  
  
  
  
After Wesley hadn't been able to decide for some clothes after a while, Beverly Crusher (A/N: Dr Crusher's first name, if you didn't know) was getting a bit tired. "Wesley, no man would go though this many clothes unless he had a reason," said Beverly. "You really do like this girl, don't you?" Wesley looked up from the screen, taken by surprise by his mothers question. He swallowed, then looked at his mother and nodded, looking really nervous.  
  
"I.just want everything to go well." he said. Beverly smiled.  
  
"Let me choose the clothes for you," she said. "I'm sure Lynn will like them."  
  
"Okay," said Wesley after a moments silence.  
  
  
  
"Where could he be.?" said Lynn, not being able to stand still. She was in holodeck three together with Hermione and a handful of guests.  
  
"Calm down, it's not like he's late," said Hermione. "Not even Ron and Harry have got here yet." Lynn was wearing orange jeans (A/N: Yes, they exist) and a pink top, and Hermione had jeans (not orange though) also and a blue and purple striped top. Now the door opened, and Lynn jumped up from here seat. But it was not Wesley that entered, but Commander Riker. He was wearing a dark purple shirt and black pants. "Ah, Commander Riker, welcome."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione," said Riker. "But I'm of duty, call me Will." Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I think I can stretch it to Riker, but that's about it," she said.  
  
"It's okay," said Riker, smiling.  
  
"Nice clothes by the way," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, thanks," said Riker, looking down on himself. "I wasn't sure if they were right for the time period." He saw Deanna waving to him across the room. "If you ladies will excuse me." He went over to Deanna. Hermione couldn't help but think that Riker looked really good.  
  
"Clear your head, girl." she thought. "Remember, Ron doesn't look too bad either." Just then someone sneaked up behind her and put his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Now.who am I, you ask," said the person. "A clue: the most handsome guy in the room."  
  
"But Riker is over there." she said, pointing to Riker's general direction.  
  
"Hey!" said the person.  
  
"I'm kidding, Ron," said Hermione. "Of course you're the most handsome guy in the room." Ron took his hands of Hermione's eyes and turned her towards him.  
  
"Don't joke like that, it scares me," said Ron.  
  
"All right," said Hermione. "Um, nice clothes." Ron was wearing a white T- shirt and a pair of jeans.  
  
"Well, it was the only thing I could make the replicator do," said Ron. "That thing hates me."  
  
"Not me on the other hand," said Harry. He was wearing a blue shirt and grey pants, looking a bit more presentable than Ron.  
  
"Well, you look good too, Harry," said Hermione. "Don't the boys look good, Lynn?"  
  
"Fantastic," said Lynn, not even looking at Harry and Ron, but keeping her eyes on the door.  
  
"Wesley's coming here," Hermione said quietly to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Aha," said Ron.  
  
"Yee, who could've guessed..." said Harry, an ironic tone in his voice. Lynn didn't notice any of this.  
  
"Well, boys," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, what?" said Ron.  
  
"Mingle!" said Hermione.  
  
"I didn't know you were such a party girl," said Ron. Hermione hooked arms with Ron.  
  
"There is a lot of things you don't know about me, dear..." she said flirtatiously.  
  
"Well I do know how you look nude," said Ron, smiling. "I think I'll be satisfied with that."  
  
"Okay, any time you wanna get your own quarters, let me know..." said Harry.  
  
"Party pooper," said Hermione, and pouted towards Harry who pouted back. Hermione and Ron went into the crowd. Harry looked out over the room. There was a band playing on a stage (holographic, of course), and in front of it there was a dance floor. There was also a bar, and a couple of tables here and there. All in a late 1990s fashion. Now the door opened, and Lynn jumped up from her seat. But alas, it was not Wesley this time either, but Data. He was wearing a dark green shirt with black pants.  
  
"Data," said Harry. "Surprised to see you here."  
  
"Harry," said Data. "I considered it to be a opportunity to study human interaction further. Especially since this is an unfamiliar environment for most of the guests."  
  
"Well, you'll have an 'opportunity to study human interaction' all right," said Harry. now the door opened once again, and finally Wesley entered. "Watch this..."  
  
"Wesley!" said Lynn, jumping up from here seat, sounding very happy. "Glad you could come. Nice clothes." He was wearing a dark red shirt and jeans.  
  
"Thanks. Well, of course I'd come, Lynn," said Wesley "Besides, I didn't have much else to do." They stood there smiling at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"So do..." said Lynn.  
  
"So do..." said Wesley.  
  
"You first," said Lynn.  
  
"So, um...do want to dance?" said Wesley. Lynn smiled.  
  
"You mind-reader," she said.  
  
"No, that's Troi," said Wesley. They both laughed and walked of towards the dance floor.  
  
"That's human interaction for you..." said Harry. "At least the brewing couple kind of interaction."  
  
"Brewing?" said Data. "Are they preparing some kind of beverage?"  
  
"Um, no..." said Harry. "When I say 'brewing' I in this case mean that they soon will be a couple, that they're developing into it."  
  
"Ah, so 'brewing' is used as a metaphor," said Data.  
  
"Well, um.yes," said Harry.  
  
"Fascinating," said Data. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Come on, let's sit down," said Harry.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about..." said Hermione, looking over at Harry and Data who was sitting at a table talking. She and Ron were dancing. She chuckled. "Probably something about human behaviour." Ron looked over at Harry and Data also.  
  
"Well, at least it looks like he's having a good time," said Ron. "Looks more healthy than the other day..."  
  
"Holodeck?" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I haven't told you!" said Ron. He told her the whole episode with the Braveheart-program, and about talking to counsellor Troi about it.  
  
"That doesn't sound like the Harry I know," said Hermione. "Well have to keep an eye on him."  
  
  
  
Now Geordi LaForge entered the room. He was wearing a grey shirt and light brown pants. He looked out over the room. He saw Reginald Barclay trying to talk to a woman who Geordi didn't recognise, succeeding partly since the woman appreciated Reggie's valiant attempt in spite of him being so shy. Geordi chuckled. Up on the stage Riker was playing the trombone with the band. Geordi then saw Harry and Data talking, and decided to go over to them.  
  
"How you doing, guys?" said Geordi upon reaching the table.  
  
"Hello, Geordi," said Data.  
  
"Hi," said Harry.  
  
"Harry and I was discussing human behaviour," said Data.  
  
"Aha," said Geordi. "Your favourite subject, Data. Anything specific?"  
  
"Among other things, we're discussing Wesley and Lynn," said Harry. "How they are behaving towards each other."  
  
"So, that's it..." said Geordi. "I've been noticing that Wesley's been a bit distracted. Now I know why."  
  
  
  
"By the way, I took the liberty of selecting some songs beforehand..." said Lynn. She and Wesley was dancing. "I hope you don't mind?"  
  
"Not at all," said Wesley. By now Riker had stopped playing and rejoined Troi at a table, and the music was handled by a holographic DJ. Now the music changed into a slow song with a woman singing.  
  
  
  
"Namida ga ato kara afuredashite  
  
saigo no egao ga niijinde mineiai no  
  
ikanaide, ikanaide koko ni ite  
  
sora e hikari kakenukete yuku"  
  
  
  
"I don't recognise the language. What is it?" Now the song picked up, adding a beat to the music. Still the music was very calm.  
  
  
  
"Konna ni chiisa na watishi dakedo  
  
anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita  
  
  
  
"It's Japanese," said Lynn. "The song is called Yubiwa, sung by Maaya Sakamoto. It's from a Japanese anime called "Escaflowne: The Movie". I haven't seen it, but I found the song in the music library."  
  
  
  
"Arigatou ikutsumo no  
  
taisetsu na kimochi  
  
tewata shite kureta yo ne"  
  
  
  
"It's a nice song," said Wesley.  
  
  
  
"'Sono toki zutto, watashi wa  
  
kie kaketa hikoukigumo wo mite-ita...'"  
  
  
  
"Wasurenaide  
  
hitori ja nei  
  
hanarete mo te wo tsuanide iru  
  
hajimete no koi hajimete shitta  
  
konna kanashimi ga aru koto"  
  
  
  
Now Lynn and Wesley danced a little closer together.  
  
  
  
"Nagika ga shoumetsu shite mo nagika ga  
  
futabi yadotte  
  
wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa lsukuyo ikiyou to yuu  
  
anata kara no messejii"  
  
  
  
They looked into each others eyes.  
  
  
  
"Itsu kitto neru  
  
futari naraba  
  
tookutemo hitomi mitsueau  
  
kibou to yume no subete o kakete  
  
yakusoku wo shiyou wo"  
  
  
  
Now the song slowed down, starting to end. Lynn and Wesley moved their faces closer together.  
  
  
  
"Daite"  
  
  
  
Then they kissed.  
  
  
  
"Ashita saku mirai wo ikuru"  
  
  
  
The song ended, but they continued kissing a few seconds. They stopped kissing.  
  
"Scratch that," said Wesley. "It's a very nice song." He smiled, and so did Lynn. Now another song started with a guitar playing, then after a few seconds a organ tuned in, then a set of drums. Then a male voice began singing and the song picked up. "What's this song called?" Lynn smiled again and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Love," she said. They kissed again. Harry had seen the whole thing.  
  
"Excuse me..." he said. He got up and began walking out of the room.  
  
"The song just now..." said Ron. "...It was in Japanese! Where's Harry?" Ron and Hermione just saw Harry leaving the room, the door closing behind him. Troi walked up to Ron. "Did you see that?"  
  
"Yes," said Troi. "I think we just got another clue." Ron looked over at Wesley and Lynn, who still were kissing.  
  
"Make that two clues," he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Bit longer of a chapter, huh?  
  
The song was my first attempt at a songfic thing, and if you look at the translation of the text it fits pretty good... I was originally going to use "Hero" from the Spider-Man soundtrack, but it was a bit to rocky. Still a great song though (I love the Spider-Man movie ^_^). So when I heard "Yubiwa" upon seeing "Escaflowne: The Movie" I just felt that it was the right song. I tried do find a link to it, but I couldn't...but if you have Kazaa or WinMX(recommended) you can download it trough one of those. Just search for "Yubiwa" or "Escaflowne" (BTW, there are some great Escaflowne music out there...).  
  
Okay, the whole beverage thing maybe was a bit mean to Data. I hope you don't hold it against me too much...  
  
Still only 7 reviews? I just know there's more people reading the story! And again, all of you who have reviewed, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!  
  
If you like you could try and read some of my others fics. Here's a list:  
  
"Not all changes are for the worst... "  
  
NOVEL-LENGTH FIC! Harry's fifth year. Ron and Hermione have become a couple over the summer. Ginny's changed for the better in the looks department, and Harry's falls in love with her. Although, getting her won't be that easy... HP/GW RW/HG  
  
"Entering a new world"  
  
*Complete* Lynn Walsh is a ordinary girl. Or so she thought... A little introduction to the Walsh family, my own characters. It's supposed to be during Harry's first year. Read and review!  
  
"Guess this is a popular spot"  
  
Just a little silly rom-com short, featuring a secret relationship, a pissed off brother and a popular cave. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Enjoy!  
  
Please try in read and review the last two, I've got like two reviews each on those!  
  
  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
  
  
PS. Seriously, does anyone know if the anime "Metropolis" is any good? DS. 


	9. The Klingon form of training

A/N: The ninth (think I accidentally wrote seventh here last chapter) chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Now mystery deepens even more. Oops, wrote wrong last chapter: NOW there's some more R-rated stuff in the holodeck.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
9. The Klingon form of training  
  
  
  
Worf was walking through the corridors on his way to the holodeck two. It was Sunday, the morning after the party in holodeck three. The time was about 6.30 a.m. Worf was planning to have a early exercise before starting his duties. He reached the entrance to holodeck two.  
  
"Computer, start program Worf-" said Worf, but interrupted himself. The display read that the program he was about to start was already running. "Strange..." Worf entered the holodeck.  
  
Inside his program was running, but there was something not quite like it used to be. The bodies of the enemies Worf used to fight against were still laying around, not having disappeared like they should have. They were scattered around, or rather the pieces of them were scattered around. An arm there, a head there. The sight was rather gruesome. Worf heard slashing noises, mixed with grunts, groans and some screams. Worf went toward the sounds. He came to a clearing. On the ground dozens of bodies lay scattered, all hacked up in different ways. In the center of the clearing someone stood, fighting against some enemies. The person had a long thin sword, and wore a black suit with decorations in gold and scarlet. Though, most of the suit was covered in blood. Worf now saw that the person was Harry.  
  
He had some scratches on his face, from which blood was running from. Or rather, had been running from, since it seemed to have dried. Worf watched as Harry hacked a enemy in half, decapitated another one and hacked a third ones arm clean of, making it squeal in pain and slumping down upon the floor, bleeding. Now a fourth enemy approached Harry form behind, and Worf was just about to warn him when Harry spun around and quickly thrusting his sword into the opponent. The opponent gave a odd kind of gurgling sound and slumped down upon the sword, dead. Harry retrieved his sword from the body. Worf had seen enough.  
  
"Computer, pause program," he said. Harry started, completely caught of guard by Worf. "You are Harry Potter, one of the 'wizards'?" Harry nodded.  
  
"I am," he said, panting.  
  
"The others have been looking for you," said Worf.  
  
"Thought they would," said Harry. He sheathed his sword. "That's why I went here, were I knew they wouldn't look for starters. I left my combadge in my room."  
  
"Your sword, what is it?" said Worf. Harry looked down upon the sword.  
  
"It's an earth sword, from Japan," said Harry. "It's called a katana. When they make them, they do them with a special technique, in layers. That way it will always stay sharp. Plus it's pretty light."  
  
"It's seems to be a remarkable weapon," said Worf, sounding almost envious. "Should we go a match?"  
  
"Okay, why not?" said Harry, smiling.  
  
"Computer, Bat'leth," said Worf. A Klingon Bat'leth appeared on a cliff beside Worf. He picked it up. "Safety protocols on."  
  
"Safety protocols active," said the computer voice.  
  
"How did you know that they were of?" said Harry.  
  
"You have some injuries on your face," said Worf. "Besides, it wouldn't be all that good if anyone of us got chopped in half."  
  
"Yeah, the doctor wouldn't be all that happy..." said Harry.  
  
"Precisely," said Worf.  
  
"Computer, erect a force field in the close proximity of our bodies," said Harry.  
  
"Modifications complete," said the computer voice.  
  
"Force field?" said Worf.  
  
"Well, this katana ain't not holodeck replica," said Harry. "It's real, straight from a replicator."  
  
"I see," said Worf. They got into position. "Begin!" They began fighting.  
  
"He fights with great fury," Worf thought, whilst fighting Harry. "With great accuracy too. I'm having trouble keeping up."  
  
  
  
After about ten minutes, the fight was still on, still as furious and fast as in the beginning. Worf was growing tired, so he decided to end the fight now. He got Harry to hold his sword high, and then simply tripped him so that he fell on his back. Harry got up, exhausted.  
  
"Cheater..." he said, panting.  
  
"I ended the fight..." said Worf, also panting. "None of us could go on any longer..."  
  
"Bullshit..." said Harry, sheathing his sword. "You're just-" Harry didn't get any further. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell down upon the floor. Worf leaned down and checked his pulse.  
  
"Not dead at least..." said Worf. He then threw Harry over his shoulder. "Computer, end program." The environment disappeared around them, and all the dead holographic enemies with it. Worf walked out of the room, carrying Harry over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
Ron was walking quickly through the corridors, on his way to sickbay. He met Lynn and Wesley at an intersection.  
  
"Sickbay?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," said Lynn. Ron looked at his watch.  
  
"A bit early for Lynn and Wesley to have met already..." he thought. They entered a turbolift.  
  
"Sickbay," said Wesley. The doors closed and the turbolift began moving. Ron glanced at Lynn and Wesley. They still had the same clothes they had worn yesterday.  
  
  
  
A minute or so later, they entered sickbay. Harry was lying on a bed, unconscious. Worf and Dr Crusher were standing next to the bed.  
  
"I found him in holodeck two," he said.  
  
"My God, he must've been there since last night!" said Lynn.  
  
"It seems so," said Worf.  
  
"How is he?" Ron asked Dr Crusher. Now Hermione entered.  
  
"He's exhausted," said Dr Crusher. "He had probably been running Worf's training program non-stop since last night. Other than that he had a few scratches which I already fixed."  
  
"Hold on, the training program were you fight?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes," said Worf. "He was running it with the safety protocols off, and with a real sword, which he used to fight the enemies. I believe it was called a-"  
  
"A katana," said Ron.  
  
"Yes," said Worf.  
  
"Doesn't surprise me."said Ron.  
  
"How long will you keep him here?" said Lynn.  
  
"Until he wakes up, at least," said Dr Crusher. "But I think he'll sleep a while."  
  
"Call us when he does wake up," said Lynn.  
  
"I will," said Dr Crusher.  
  
  
  
At the same moment Data was on his way through the corridors, going to see the Captain. He had found some information regarding Harry. Now Data reached a turbolift.  
  
"The bridge," he said. The turbolift started moving. When it reached the bridge Data went straight to the Captains ready room.  
  
"Come," said Picard upon hearing the door beeping. Data entered. "What is it, Data?"  
  
"I have found some more information about Harry Potter," said Data. "It makes it clear that we have to do all in our power to get them back to their own time."  
  
"Let's hear," said Picard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: VIOLENCE ON THE HOLODECK!!!!!!!!! Okay, I overdid it just now, but it's true...  
  
As you can see Pegoheart144, I had a scene with Worf and Harry here. Hope you like it.  
  
I'm having trouble writing new stuff, soon I might have to make my update time longer. It's hard work, writing one text while you're translating another! So next chapter might be a bit short. Though the chapter after that one I promise you a great character scene for Harry.  
  
10 reviews, but that's because Aragorn tripled his review... If this was an accident, I understand, otherwise: SPAMMING ISN'T NICE! *Suddenly the Python's appear out of nowhere just as one of them says "I don't like Spam!". I decide against drinking to much caffeine*. Anyway people, review!  
  
If you like you could try and read some of my others fics. Here's a list:  
  
  
  
"Not all changes are for the worst... "  
  
NOVEL-LENGTH FIC! Harry's fifth year. Ron and Hermione have become a couple over the summer. Ginny's changed for the better in the looks department, and Harry's falls in love with her. Although, getting her won't be that easy... HP/GW RW/HG  
  
  
  
"Entering a new world"  
  
*Complete* Lynn Walsh is a ordinary girl. Or so she thought... A little introduction to the Walsh family, my own characters. It's supposed to be during Harry's first year. Read and review!  
  
  
  
"Guess this is a popular spot"  
  
Just a little silly rom-com short, featuring a secret relationship, a pissed off brother and a popular cave. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Please try in read and review the last two, I've got like two reviews each on those!  
  
  
  
Emher 


	10. Hard shell cracking

A/N: The tenth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Some explanations are given in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
10. Hard shell cracking  
  
  
  
Ron was walking back to his quarters when his communicator sounded.  
  
"Crusher to Ron Weasley," said Dr Crusher's voice. Ron tapped his communicator.  
  
"Ron here," he said. "What is it?"  
  
"Harry's escaped," said Dr Crusher. "He got up and walked out of sickbay."  
  
"Is he all right?" said Ron. "I mean, he won't die if he doesn't get back to sickbay?"  
  
"No, but he should've remained here for observation," said Dr Crusher. Ron thought that Dr Crusher reminded him a bit of Madam Pomfroy. "Anyway, if you find him make sure he gets back here once a day for me to check on him."  
  
"Sure, I'll do that, doctor," said Ron. "Weasley out." Ron stood in the corridor, then continued towards his quarters. When he entered loud, classical music was playing. It was a very sad song, consisting seemingly only of string instruments. The room was dark. "What the hell...?" Ron went further into the room.  
  
"Computer, sound level three," said a voice. The music tuned out a bit. Ron looked towards the voice's direction. There was Harry, sitting in a armchair in the shadows. "Hello there, Ron. Got a call from the doctor, eh?" A very uncharacteristic smile showed on Harry's face. It reminded Ron of Malfoy as he used to be. Ron shuddered. "Like the song?"  
  
"Never heard it before," said Ron, playing along.  
  
"It's called 'Adagio for Strings'," said Harry.  
  
"It's sad," said Ron.  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "Yes, it certainly is..." Now Ron had grown tired of this game.  
  
"Harry, what the hell is going on with you?" he said. "You're running strange programs on the holodeck, you being so damn quiet.... Is it because of Lynn and Wesley?" Harry chuckled.  
  
"You're both right and wrong," said Harry.  
  
"What kind of answer is that?" said Ron, his patience slipping. "Now you tell me what the hell is going on, or I'll-" Harry shot up from his chair, and reached Ron before he could react.  
  
"Or you'll what?!" said Harry, his face only a few inches away from Ron's. "Use some spell? Throw me out the air-lock? Call the counsellor on me? Face it, Weasley, you don't have the guts to take car of me yourself."  
  
"This isn't the same old you, Harry," said Ron calmly.  
  
"It isn't?" said Harry. He backed down a bit. "Well, I guess you're right..." He quickly punched Ron in the face, making him black out. Ron fell to the floor. "...this isn't the same old me." He left the room, leaving Ron on the floor.  
  
  
  
Data had finished his briefing for Picard, who had been silent for a few seconds.  
  
"So..." said Picard. "...Unless we get them back, Earth's history will be different?"  
  
"Undoubtedly," said Data. "Since Harry Potter has such a important task."  
  
"Send him back to death?" said Picard. "To go back and kill Voldemort, himself dying in the process? Becoming a martyr?"  
  
"Not necessarily," said Data. "There is no way of telling how the timeline will be if he is sent he back. In this timeline in which we are now, he did die. He may very well survive."  
  
"But it's most likely that he will die?" said Picard.  
  
"Yes," said Data.  
  
  
  
Lynn was on her way to Harry's and Ron's quarters, alone. When she reached the door it was unlocked. She entered the room. Music was playing.  
  
"Computer, end music," she said. The music stopped. Now she saw someone on the floor. "Ron!" she crouched down next to Ron, checking his pulse. After noticing that he was alive, she took out her wand. "Enervate." Ron immediately woke up.  
  
"Wha-? Lynn? Where's Harry?" said Ron.  
  
"You tell me," said Lynn. "What happened?" Ron sat up.  
  
"He knocked me out cold," he said. "Something's definitely wrong with him."  
  
"I'm worried about him," said Lynn. They got up of the floor.  
  
"Well, that makes two of us," said Ron. They sat down on the sofa next to the window. "He's just not the same anymore... By the way, why did you and Wesley have the same clothes as last night this morning?"  
  
"We, um..." said Lynn. "...didn't have time to take out new clothes this morning, that's all."  
  
"Aha, so you didn't like...?" said Ron. Lynn nudged him in the ribs.  
  
"None of your business!" she said.  
  
"Ow! Okay! That's not a denial, though," said Ron. Lynn gave him an evil glare. "While we're on the subject, I think Harry's behaviour has something to do with you two."  
  
"With me and Wesley?" said Lynn, surprised. "Why?"  
  
"Last night he left just after you and Wesley had kissed," said Ron. "I don't know, maybe he's envious or something..."  
  
"Don't say that..." said Lynn, a serious expression upon her face. "Don't make me think that Harry is interested in me..."  
  
"Why not?" said Ron. Lynn looked out the window, into space.  
  
"I used the be in love with him..." she said after a few seconds silence. "On some level, I still is..."  
  
"When?" said Ron.  
  
"Our fifth year..." said Lynn. "I started liking him a lot that year, but gave it up. 'Just dreams, girl' I told myself. Besides, I gave up from obvious reasons around Valentine's day."  
  
"What happened then?" said Ron, confused. Lynn looked at Ron with slightly mad look.  
  
"Come on, Ron! You should remember!" she said. "God, I knew you didn't like it all that much, but you could at least do more than ignoring it completely!"  
  
"What?" said Ron. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Harry and Ginny, Ron!" said Lynn. "They became a couple come Valentine's day!"  
  
"What?! Ginny and Harry, together?!" said Ron. "I don't remember that!"  
  
"HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER?!" Lynn exclaimed.  
  
"I JUST DON'T, 'CAUSE I NEVER HAPPENED!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" Lynn screamed, getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
  
  
A while later Ron was sitting in Ten forward alone. He had a bit of a headache, though. He had decided not to look for Harry, since he deemed it useless. He wouldn't be reasoned with. Ron just slumped down upon the table, feeling ever so defeated and tired. Then he heard a sound: KLONK.  
  
"'Klonk'?" he said to himself. He looked up. There was Guinan. Upon the table a glass stood. Ron's eyes went wide. It was full of... "Butterbeer..." He looked back at Guinan. "How did you..?"  
  
"I have my connections," she said, a slightly mysterious smile on her face. Ron picked it up, and took a sip. "Did I make it right?"  
  
"Perfect..." said Ron, feeling slightly cheered up.  
  
"What's the matter?" said Guinan, noticing Ron's defeated expression. She sat down.  
  
"It's Harry..." said Ron. "...He's violent by some reason, even knocked me out before... And then Lynn accuse me of not remembering things, and being a asshole and such..." Now Lynn entered the room. "There she is now...probably want to scold me one more time..." Lynn reached the table. "Hello, there. Come to call me names again?"  
  
"No," said Lynn. "I know why you don't remember. The time travel."  
  
  
  
Troi had just heard of Harry disappearing out of sickbay. She decided to confront him.  
  
"Computer, locate Harry Potter," she said.  
  
"Harry Potter is in holodeck one," said the computer voice. Troi went towards the nearest turbolift. A minute or so later she was outside holodeck one. The console read that a program was running.  
  
"'Potter A16'?" said Troi, reading the programs name. She entered the holodeck. In the middle of the holodeck Harry stood, alone, facing the other wall. No, not alone, a girl also. She was a bit shorter than Harry and had very red, long hair. Though, it looked she wasn't moving.  
  
"She's a hologram..." Troi thought, realising that she didn't sense anything from the girl. Harry just stood there, still. Troi went up to him. She stopped, standing about a yard to his left.  
  
"She's beautiful," said Troi.  
  
"Yes..." said Harry. "...she is..." For the first time in a long while Troi didn't sense anger from Harry, but sadness, and regret.  
  
"Who is she?" said Troi. Harry swallowed a lump.  
  
"She...um..." said Harry, his voice cracking. "...She was my girlfriend...in our time..." He was silent for a few seconds. "...I miss her...I miss her so much...her smell...her hair..." He reached out and touched the girl's hair.  
  
"What was her name?" said Troi.  
  
"...Ginny..." said Harry. "...Ginny Weasley..."  
  
"Weasley...?" said Troi.  
  
"...She's Ron's sister..." said Harry. "...I've been trying to recreate her here on the holodeck, but..." He reached out and touched holo-Ginny's cheek. "...something is missing...you can't do her smell on the holodeck...and if I run her program fully it's not her... She...she was just to complex of a person... Maybe I was the only one who knew that..."  
  
"Tell me about her," said Troi. "How did you meet?"  
  
"She started at Hogwarts a year after me, in the same house..." said Harry. "...She had a crush on me from the start..." Harry smiled. "...Though, as time went by, I started knowing her better. By the time I started my fifth year I had fallen head over heels in love with her."  
  
"I know the feeling..." said Troi, smiling upon remembering a certain young Starfleet officer some time ago.  
  
"And by Valentine's day we became a couple..." said Harry. He chuckled. "Cheesy, huh? Becoming a couple on Valentine's day... Though, some would say that it was fitting... We always were there for each other. She supported me more than she had to..." Harry touched the scar on his forehead. "Yes...much more..."  
  
"How come?" said Troi.  
  
"All my life..." said Harry after a few seconds silence. "All my life, people have depended on me. I myself didn't know it until I was eleven, but still, all my life. Everyone's counted on 'The fantastic Harry Potter' to defeat Voldemort." Troi sensed that whomever this person was, Harry did not like him one bit. "Still...I don't even know how to do it! Ginny...she made it feel a bit easier...and made it worse..."  
  
"Made it worse...?" said Troi. "How can-"  
  
"She became another weakness," said Harry grimly. "Another person for Voldemort to use against me! First he killed my parents, my family, and I feared that he would kill Ginny too... And now she's dead...however it went, she's dead and gone..." He was silent for a few seconds. "Ginny...Sirius...Dumbledore...Hagrid...Professor Lupin...all dead and gone...all faded away in time..."  
  
"We could look it up in the registry..." said Troi.  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" said Harry. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! They're dead and it's nothing I can do about it!" Troi sensed strong feelings of anger, and angst, from Harry. Now it turned to sadness as a single tear ran down Harry's cheek. "Why did she have to die...? Why did I have to end up here without her...? Why...?" He broke down, sobbing, leaning against holo- Ginny. Troi went over to him.  
  
"It's okay...cry your tears..." she said, feeling that Harry's hard shell finally had cracked. Harry looked up into the face of holo-Ginny.  
  
"I wish I'd died..." said Harry. "I rather be dead than be without her..."  
  
"But you aren't dead," said Troi. "You're alive. Don't you think that she would have liked it that way, that you're alive and well?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess..." said Harry.  
  
"Well, then there's nothing more to it," said Troi. "You ended up here. There was nothing you could do about it. You have to live your life to the fullest while you can."  
  
"It's just...the others haven't even tried to talk about it..." said Harry. "Ron was her brother, and he's pretending like he never even knew anything about us! I just get so angry! I feel like I could-"  
  
"Crusher to Troi," said Dr Crusher's voice over the com-system interrupting Harry. Troi tapped her communicator.  
  
"Troi here," she said.  
  
"Do you know were Harry is?" said Dr Crusher.  
  
"Yes, he's here with me," said Troi. "Why?"  
  
"I think you and him should come to sickbay," said Dr Crusher. "It turns out that some of the others have amnesia."  
  
"Amnesia?" said Troi.  
  
"Just get here," said Dr Crusher.  
  
"Okay, Troi out," said Troi. She looked at Harry. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"All right," said Harry. They began walking out of the holodeck. "Computer, end program." The program ended, making holo-Ginny disappear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: At last, the truth revealed. I decided to include the character scene for Harry in this chapter instead of the next one. Because of this the chapter was long. Next chapter will be shorter.  
  
I'm no having trouble writing new stuff anymore, since I remembered that they are in the Star Trek universe, and added a few things. So next time, new things to use for cliffhangers!  
  
11 reviews... Well, it's good, but you really should review more... Here's a comment to my reviewer for the latest chapter:  
  
coolone007 - First of thank you for reviewing more than once in the history of the fic. This chapter you read what was wrong with Harry. About you hoping Wesley wouldn't be hurt...a lot of ST-fans would PRAISE ME for hurting him! But I won't. At least I don't think I will... *wink*  
  
  
  
If you like you could try and read some of my others fics. Here's a list:  
  
  
  
"Not all changes are for the worst... "  
  
NOVEL-LENGTH FIC! Harry's fifth year. Ron and Hermione have become a couple over the summer. Ginny's changed for the better in the looks department, and Harry's falls in love with her. Although, getting her won't be that easy... HP/GW RW/HG  
  
  
  
"Entering a new world"  
  
*Complete* Lynn Walsh is a ordinary girl. Or so she thought... A little introduction to the Walsh family, my own characters. It's supposed to be during Harry's first year. Read and review!  
  
  
  
"Guess this is a popular spot"  
  
Just a little silly rom-com short, featuring a secret relationship, a pissed off brother and a popular cave. Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Read. Last two. Review!  
  
  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
PS. I you wanna se an episode with REALLY good acting by Patrick Stewart as Captain Picard, see season threes "Sarek". There's one scene in that episode that always gives me shivers because it's ssssssooooooooo well acted! DS. 


	11. Forgiving

A/N: The eleventh chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic..  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
11. Forgiving  
  
"God, I feel like such and idiot..." said Ron. He was in sickbay, being scanned by Dr Crusher.  
  
"First of, you are an idiot," said Lynn.  
  
"Hey!" said Ron.  
  
"And secondly, you couldn't know because you didn't remember," said Lynn. "I mean, how were you supposed to know?"  
  
"Yeah you're right..." said Ron. "Wonder why Hermione didn't remember about Ginny, though?" Now Hermione entered. "Speak of the devil..." Hermione shot an angry glare at Ron. "It's just an expression, honey!" Hermione let of the glare.  
  
"Now, amnesia?" said Hermione. "How?"  
  
"From the time travel," said Dr Crusher. "It somehow affected your memory."  
  
"Well, who got it?" said Hermione. Dr Crusher scanned Hermione.  
  
"Apparently, you and Ron," said Dr Crusher. "Minor things though, nothing big.  
  
"I wouldn't exactly call my best friend having a relationship with my sister a little thing, doctor," said Ron.  
  
"Huh?" said Hermione. "Who did what to Ginny?"  
  
"You better sit down..." said Lynn.  
  
  
  
Hermione had got the whole thing explained to her also.  
  
"Well, that explains why he's been so grumpy." said Hermione. "But why do only Ron and I have this condition?"  
  
"It seems you had something to eat the before you left that changed you're metabolism, but only slightly," said Dr Crusher. "Though it was enough to affect you during the time travel."  
  
"What could that have been.?" said Ron.  
  
"I don't know." said Hermione. Then they both looked at each other.  
  
"Fred and George," they both said at once.  
  
"Who?" said Dr Crusher.  
  
"My two elder twin brothers," said Ron. "They like to play pranks on people. I'll get them for this if I get back." Now Harry entered.  
  
"Amnesia?" he said.  
  
"Sit down, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Harry also had got the whole thing explained to him.  
  
"Harry, if I'd known why you were so unhappy, I'd talked to you about it," said Ron. "I admit that I ain't exactly all that excited about you and Ginny being a couple.but don't you think I'd accept it over time? Otherwise what kind of a friend would I be?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right." said Harry.  
  
"But why did you walk out of the party when I and Wesley..." said Lynn. "..well, um...kissed..."  
  
"You reminded me of what I'd lost," said Harry. "Of Ginny. I just couldn't stand seeing the two of you just then, that's all."  
  
"Great start for the two of us, huh?" said Lynn. "Making a friend offended when we kiss..."  
  
"Now, now, I didn't mean it like that," said Harry. "I have nothing against you two being a couple. Full steam ahead, by all means. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thanks," said Lynn, smiling.  
  
"God, I'm such an idiot!" said Ron. "I thought you might've been jealous at them, and wanted Lynn for yourself..."  
  
"It's not your fault," said Harry. "Lynn's a good friend. But I've not exactly made it easy on you others. I guess I haven't been all that accessible lately myself."  
  
"You've been downright lethal, that's what!" said Ron angrily. "Running dangerous programs, knocking people out. Continue like this and You-Know- Who will have a really rough time!" He smiled a bit at the last part.  
  
"Who's this 'You-Know-Who'?" said Dr Crusher.  
  
"An evil wizard who's after Harry," said Lynn. "His name is-"  
  
"DON'T SAY IT!" said Ron, looking terrified.  
  
"Oh, come on!" said Lynn. "We're in the 24th century, he's been dead since a LONG time!"  
  
"You might bring him back." said Ron.  
  
"Honestly, Ron that's even crazy for you." said Hermione, after a few seconds silence.  
  
"Anyway, he's called Voldemort," said Lynn, ignoring the flinching Ron.  
  
"He killed my parents," said Harry. "And many others... At least he's dead now..."  
  
"How do you know?" said Dr Crusher. Harry chuckled.  
  
"You'd know if he was alive," he said. "First of there probably wouldn't be any non-magical humans left. Secondly, the world would be a whole lot darker. Wonder how he died though...?"  
  
"Picard to Troi," said Captain Picard's voice over the com-system. Troi tapped her com-badge.  
  
"Troi here," she said.  
  
"We have found some more information about our guests," said Picard. "Bring them to my ready room."  
  
"Yes, Captain," said Troi. "Troi out." Troi turned to Dr Crusher. "Can they leave, doctor?"  
  
"In a minute, I have on last thing to do," said Dr Crusher. She went over to a desk and took to a hypospray and loaded it with something. "This will restore your memory." She used first on Ron, and then on Hermione. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Well, no amnesia any more..." said Ron, looking a bit disturbed. "I am seriously gonna get Fred and George for this if I get back..."  
  
"I'll join you..." said Hermione, also looking a bit disturbed.  
  
"What did they do?" said Lynn.  
  
"You don't want to know..." said Hermione. They got up from they beds. "Thanks for the help, doctor."  
  
"Yeah, thanks doc," said Ron. They left the room together with Troi. "By the way Harry..."  
  
"It's okay Ron, I forgive you," said Harry, smiling. "It's alright. You couldn't know. Besides, I feel a lot better now." He and Troi exchanged looks, smiling. Though, Ron didn't interpret this they way it was meant.  
  
"Wait a sec..." said Ron. "What were you two doing before you got here?!"  
  
"Huh?" said Harry, surprised. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You've cheated on Ginny with Troi!" Ron exclaimed, making the rest of the people in the corridor look over towards them with curious looks.  
  
"WHAT?! No I didn't!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Ron..." said Hermione, sounding tired.  
  
"I assure you, Ron, that I and Harry did not do anything like that," said Troi. "We just had a counselling session." Now they reached a turbolift and entered it.  
  
"'Counselling session', huh?" said Ron.  
  
"Ron, shut up or I'll replicate a spider and put it in your bed..." said Harry. The turbolift doors closed.  
  
  
  
Harry, Lynn, Ron, Hermione and Troi were in Picard's ready room. Picard and Data had just explained the situation to Harry and the others.  
  
"So, your asking me to go back..." said Harry, breaking the silence which had lasted about ten seconds. "...Go back to death."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Data. "You might still survive. Only, in-"  
  
"This timeline I die, right?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Data.  
  
"Wow, that's swell..." said Harry.  
  
"But you don't know how to get us back, right?" said Hermione.  
  
"No, not yet," said Picard. "But if you don't then the flow of time will be interrupted. Humanity will change into the way it would've been if this 'Voldemort' hadn't been defeated."  
  
"Hell on earth," said Ron.  
  
"Yes," said Picard. "Hence, our primary object is now to get you home, at all costs."  
  
"But you said you couldn't," said Lynn.  
  
"Well, there are ways," said Picard. "But none without risks."  
  
"I'm not doing it," said Harry, angry. "I'm not going back there to die!" Picard stood up.  
  
"Harry, I truly am sorry, but you have to," said Picard, decidedly. "Humanity depends on it."  
  
"Screw humanity, I'm not doing it!" said Harry. Picard was about to get angry, when...  
  
"Sir, we're receiving a priority one transmission from Starfleet," said Commander Riker's voice over the com-system.  
  
"On my way," said Picard. He looked at Harry. "We'll discuss this further later on." He went out of the room an into the bridge. "On screen, Mr Worf."  
  
"Ah, Jean-Luc," said the Admiral on the screen, Admiral Anthony Wood. He was about 60 years old, with dark grey hair. "Nice to see you again."  
  
"And you too, Admiral," said Picard. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I heard about your guests," said Wood. "The 'wizards'. The general opinion here at headquarters is that we have to get them back."  
  
"I agree, Admiral," said Picard. "In fact, we have uncovered evidence indicating that it is absolutely necessary to send them back. For the sake of humanity."  
  
"Something about the fate of young Harry Potter, right?" said Wood.  
  
"Yes, that's true," said Picard, slightly surprised. "How did you know about it? Mr Data just discovered it today..."  
  
"I'll explain all later, Jean-Luc, I promise," said Admiral Wood. "But I meant to tell that we've sent someone who we think can be of help to you. He's on his way to you now, and will arrive in about 23 hours. The ship he's travelling with is the N.C.C.-63646 U.S.S. Kurosawa."  
  
"One of the new Akira class ships, if I'm not mistaken?" said Picard.  
  
"Absolutely right," said Admiral Wood. "I have to go now. Talk to you later, Jean Luc."  
  
"Nice talking to you, Anthony," said Picard and smiled. The transmission ended.  
  
"Why send a heavy cruiser for an escort mission?" said Riker.  
  
"I don't know, number one..." said Picard. "But I intend to find out." He stood still for a few seconds, then walked towards his ready room. "Number one, you have the bridge." He entered the ready room. Harry still looked angry. "I just received a transmission saying that Starfleet has sent someone to help us get you back. The person arrives in 23 hours."  
  
"Great..." said Harry.  
  
"No word of who it is?" said Hermione.  
  
"No," said Picard. "Though I suspect it has something to do with your 'wizarding culture'. That will be all for now."  
  
"Yes, Captain," said Troi. Everyone began to leave, except Harry.  
  
"Captain..." he said, firmly.  
  
"Harry, don't," said Ron. "Come on now..." Harry began walking out of the room to, if reluctantly. Once they had left, Picard sighed and sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Data, why would someone send a heavy cruiser for simple escort mission?" said Picard to Data, whom still was in the room. "Admiral Wood just told me that the Kurosawa, an Akira class ship, was on it's way to meet us."  
  
"Perhaps because of a very important person," said Data. "One other reason could be that the Admiral knows the Captain and trusts him."  
  
"Still, for such a simple mission..." said Picard. "Hopefully we'll find out when they arrive. That'll be all, Mr Data."  
  
"Aye, Sir," said Data and left the room. Outside Hermione was waiting for him.  
  
"Data, what ship is being sent with the person aboard?" she said.  
  
"The Kurosawa," said Data. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just curious," said Hermione. "See you around, Data." She went into the nearest turbolift.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: When I write these lines, I am in a state of shock. I've just read the news that Richard Harris, all ours Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, is dead. He died in London at University College Hospital, 19.00 local time tonight, October 25th 2002.  
  
I remember seeing him for the first time in "Gladiator" as Caesar Marcus Aurelius. I thought he was a magnificent actor, wanting to see more of him.  
  
Then he starred as Dumbledore in "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone", and I thought they'd found the perfect actor for the role.  
  
Now remains to be seen who will replace him, though no one could ever do that, in "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban". At least we have "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets" to look forward to, his last performance.  
  
Rest in Peace, Richard Harris.  
  
I'm sorry, I just can't write anything more just now.  
  
  
  
Review comments:  
  
C1ofUnkown - Yes, you're right, this would be a problem. Guess I forgot it when I wrote it. But I had to get Ron addicted to something.  
  
  
  
Emher 


	12. The plot thickens

A/N: The twelfth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
12. The plot thickens  
  
  
  
"There's one thing I still don't get, Harry," said Ron. He, Harry, Lynn and Hermione was in Ten Forward. "Why all the Japanese stuff?"  
  
"You mean the katana?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah. And Troi told me about a battle suit you wore some time," said Ron.  
  
"Ever heard of a ronin?" said Harry.  
  
"No. What is it?" said Ron.  
  
"A samurai, a Japanese soldier, without a master," said Harry. "They travelled round the land, alone, not controlled by anyone. I guess I identified with that. Being alone." (A/N: Plus I think katanas and samurais are cool ^_^)  
  
"Plus you were angry," said Lynn. "And then it helped to have the sword to take out your anger."  
  
"Yes," said Harry. "And it helped me relax. I began mediating, training my senses."  
  
"Sounds strange..." said Ron. They were quiet for a few seconds. "Hey, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron?" said Harry.  
  
"Does it help in Quidditch too?" said Ron. Harry, Hermione and Lynn began laughing heartily. "What? I'm serious!" The others laughed even harder. "Oh come on, it can't be that funny!" Lynn suddenly stopped laughing.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, I just came to think of something," she said. Harry and Hermione stopped laughing. "What if Harry's training and meditation actually can help him defeat Voldemort and survive?"  
  
"You heard them," said Harry. "I die when defeating him."  
  
"Is this timeline, yes," said Lynn. "But if your circumstances change, then you just might survive." Everyone became silent.  
  
"It's worth a shot, Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, Har," said Ron. "I don't know all that much about time travel and such, but if you have more of the odds in your favour, then you just might make it."  
  
"I'll have to think about it..." said Harry.  
  
"Well don't think too long," said Hermione. "We've got about 20 hours till the Kurosawa gets here..."  
  
  
  
The 23 hours had almost passed. As far as Captain Picard knew Harry was still angry about having to go back, only to meet death. But right now Picard had other things on his mind.  
  
"Sir, I am detecting a ship on long range sensors," said Worf. "It is on an intercept course travelling in high warp. They are hailing us."  
  
"On screen, Mr Worf," said Picard. A man whom Picard didn't recognise appeared on the screen. He looked to be in his late thirties, and had brown hair and a moustache.  
  
"Captain Picard," said the man on the screen. "I'm Captain Reno of the starship Kurosawa."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Captain," said Picard. "We have been told that you have a someone with you to help us with our guests."  
  
"Yes, that's right," said Reno. "Is it all right for me and him to beam aboard as soon as we've met up with you?"  
  
"Certainly," said Picard.  
  
"Good," said Reno. "We'll be there in about ten minutes. Looking forward to meeting you, Captain. Reno out." The transmission ended.  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later Harry, Lynn, Ron and Hermione were called to the observation lounge.  
  
"I wonder who arrived on the Kurosawa?" said Lynn.  
  
"More importantly, why the Kurosawa, a heavy cruiser?" said Hermione.  
  
"How do you know that its a heavy cruiser?" said Lynn.  
  
"I checked it up, the Kurosawa is an Akira class starship," said Hermione. "Which is a heavy cruiser. Bit strange to use for a escort mission..."  
  
"Well, they probably had their reasons..." said Lynn. Now they had reached the observation lounge and entered. Picard was standing up, talking to two men, one of which the could see the face of. This man seemed to be a Captain, judging from his uniform and rank pips.  
  
"Ah, there you are," said Picard, upon seeing the teenagers. "I'd like you to meet Captain Reno." Reno nodded towards them. "And..." The other person turned around towards them. He was long, had brown hair and green eyes. "..Commander Walsh." Lynn's jaw dropped upon seeing the Commander. "This is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Lynn Walsh." Everyone nodded in order towards the Captains and the Commander, except Lynn.  
  
"Lynn, what is it?" said Hermione, noticing Lynn's expression.  
  
"He looks just like my oldest brother..." said Lynn, looking at the Commander. "...Michael Walsh..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, I was originally going to have the chapter end her, but I changed my mind... Thought it was to short and to cruel to you readers to stop there : )  
  
  
  
"I'm not surprised," said Commander Walsh, breaking the silence which had lasted a few seconds. "Since I'm a direct descendant from him, your brother, it's no direct surprise that I resemble him. In fact, my name is also Michael. Well, my middle name. My given name is Ethan."  
  
"A wizard in Starfleet," said Harry. "Never thought I'd see that."  
  
"There are quite a few of us," said Walsh, smiling.  
  
"That's why Ethan was sent to help you," said Reno. "And the reason I was sent."  
  
"Why?" said Hermione.  
  
"Captain Reno has just informed me that the wizarding culture is still very much alive," said Picard. "Admiral Wood, who contacted us, is also a wizard."  
  
"Wood?" said Ron. "Did you say his name was Wood?"  
  
"Yes," said Picard.  
  
"He's a descendant from Oliver Wood, whom I believe you went to school with?" said Reno.  
  
"Yeah, he was the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor," said Ron.  
  
"Apparently, your whereabouts on the Enterprise is top secret," said Picard. "Only known to the wizarding parts of Starfleet."  
  
"And not that many of those either," said Walsh.  
  
"So, that's why you sent a heavy cruiser," said Hermione. "Because Captain Reno is a wizard."  
  
"Actually, I'm only part wizard," said Reno. "But yes, you're right. I was sent because my family and the Wood family have been friends for generations."  
  
"And because I'm the first officer on the Kurosawa," said Walsh. "I've done some research about time-apparations. Hence, I am the best chance you have of getting home."  
  
"So, we're not gonna be here for long then, huh?" said Ron.  
  
"If all goes well," said Picard.  
  
"I'm afraid there's more to it." said Reno. "There's a chance that the Death Eaters have heard of you being here. They will do all to try and kill you."  
  
"They still exist?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Walsh.  
  
"Who are these 'Death Eaters'?" said Picard.  
  
"Followers of Voldemort," said Harry. "I thought they'd be gone by now."  
  
"No," said Reno. "They still exist. The only persons besides Voldemort who knew about the Death Eaters identities died before being able to tell anyone."  
  
"Me, right?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Reno.  
  
"And to make matters worse, they probably have starships," said Walsh. "And we suspect that they have a source inside our network. As soon as they hear about where the Enterprise is, they'll head towards us at maximum warp."  
  
"Yet another reason for using the Kurosawa for the escort," said Hermione.  
  
"Yes, it's defensive capabilities even our odds," said Reno. "Anything else you wanted to ask?" No one said anything. "Good, let's get started then. Perhaps it would be best if you went back to your quarters now." He said this to the teenagers. They left the room. "Captain Picard, could you have someone assist Walsh?"  
  
"Of course," said Picard, and tapped his com-badge. "Picard to Data."  
  
"Data here, sir," answered Data's voice.  
  
"Could you join us in the observation lounge?" said Picard.  
  
"Yes, sir, on my way," said Data. "Data out."  
  
"Data? The android?" said Walsh. "I've heard of him."  
  
"One of my finest officers," said Picard. Now Data entered the room. "Ah, Data, I'd like you to meet Captain Reno and Commander Walsh."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Data.  
  
"Commander Walsh needs someone to assist him with his work," said Picard. "I'm assigning you to the job. You start immediately."  
  
"Understood," said Data. "Commander, if you'd come this way." Data and Walsh left the room.  
  
  
  
"Were would you prefer to work, Commander?" said Data. "In engineering, or in one of our laboratories?"  
  
"Engineering, we need to have access tot he ships power supply," said Walsh. "And call me Ethan."  
  
"As you wish, Ethan," said Data. They entered a turbolift. "Engineering."  
  
"I got to tell you, when I heard we where going to the Enterprise, I was hoping to get to work with you," said Walsh, and smiled.  
  
"Why is that?" said Data.  
  
"Partly because I'm interested in cybernetics," said Walsh. "And partly it's a childhood fantasy. Having a android for a friend." Walsh chuckled. "Bit silly, really."  
  
"Perhaps not," said Data. "I have discovered that humans are very controlled by their childhood hopes and fantasies."  
  
"You're absolutely right, Data," said Walsh.  
  
  
  
Wesley and Lynn were in Lynn's and Hermione's quarters. It was late at night. Hermione wasn't there, but with Ron. Wesley and Lynn lay in Lynn's bed, naked, having just a while ago made love (A/N: Like you didn't see it coming...).  
  
"So, you're going back...?" said Wesley, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes..." said Lynn. She tapped with her fingers upon Wesley's chest. "I guess I have to... It doesn't work unless all of us go..." Wesley sighed heavily.  
  
"I don't want you to go..." he said.  
  
"I don't want me to go, either, but I just can't stay..." said Lynn. She tapped harder with her fingers.  
  
"Ouch! Not so hard!" said Wesley.  
  
"Sorry..." said Lynn. She stopped tapping. "How much does your mom know... about us I mean?" Wesley chuckled.  
  
"Well, if she knew this she certainly would come running in here!" he said, smiling. Lynn smiled too. "She knows that we're a couple...and that I like you...very much..." They looked into each others eyes. "God, you are just so beautiful..."  
  
"Well, you're not that bad yourself," said Lynn, smiling. "So your just not saying that I'm beautiful because I'm naked...?"  
  
"Well, it helps," said Wesley. Lynn gave him a angry look. "I'm kidding! You're just as beautiful even with your clothes on." He sighed again. "At least, when you go back, we won't remember any of this... When the timelines get aligned again..." Lynn looked away from his face.  
  
"Yeah..." she said, laying her head upon his chest. They were quiet for about a minute or so.  
  
"What's the time?" said Wesley. Lynn looked at her watch, which lay upon her bedside table.  
  
"It's 23.57," she said.  
  
"Damn... I don't want to get up, but I have to get back to my quarters..." said Wesley. "Have my duties to attend to tomorrow..."  
  
"Okay," said Lynn. "I understand." Wesley got up from the bed. He put his clothes on. "See you tomorrow then."  
  
"Try in stop me," said Wesley, smiling. He left the room. Lynn got up and put on her dark red dressing gown. She put on her communicator and tapped it.  
  
"Lynn to Hermione," she said. She first only heard a groan as a response.  
  
"Hermione here," said Hermione, sounding a bit irritated. "What is it, Lynn?"  
  
"I need to talk to you," said Lynn.  
  
"Can't you wait?" said Ron's voice, him also sounding irritated.  
  
"Yes, I can, but you two have sex at least three times a week, so I'm sure you can skip it for once," said Lynn.  
  
"Wha- How do you...? As a matter of fact- OUCH!" said Ron.  
  
"Ron, shut up!" said Hermione. "Be right there, Lynn. Hermione out."  
  
"What is this, national sex night....?" said Lynn to herself.  
  
  
  
Hermione entered Lynn's room. She didn't quite have here clothes on properly, and her hair was bushier than normal.  
  
"Unbalanced?" said Lynn, smiling.  
  
"Huh?" said Hermione. Lynn pointed towards her chest. Hermione looked down. She saw that her right breast wasn't in her bra, but had fallen out. All of this was beneath her clothes though, but it was still clearly visible. "God!" Hermione reached into her shirt with her left hand, and re- positioned herself. "No wonder everyone looked at me strangely..." Lynn laughed.  
  
"Didn't know you two went that wild at it," she said, teasingly.  
  
"Shut up..." said Hermione. "So, why did you call me?"  
  
"Well... Wesley and I were... um..." said Lynn.  
  
"Having sex?" said Hermione.  
  
"No! Making love!" said Lynn.  
  
"Same thing..." said Hermione. "Anyway, please continue."  
  
"After we talked a bit," said Lynn. "He took up the subject of us forgetting all this when we get back."  
  
"Yes..." said Hermione. "...And?"  
  
"It's just..." said Lynn. "If I remember my Star Trek correctly, that's not what happens..."  
  
"What do you mean 'that's not what happens'?" said Hermione. Lynn sighed.  
  
"We will remember everything, but the people here won't," she said.  
  
"So that means..." said Hermione.  
  
"That means that I will remember Wesley and everything about him..." said Lynn. "...but he won't..." A single tear ran down Lynn's cheek.  
  
"Oh, Lynn..." said Hermione. She hugged Lynn to comfort her. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It's not fair...!" said Lynn, crying. "I finally find someone and he's... he's...! God, it's just not fair!"  
  
"I can't give all that much advise I'm afraid..." said Hermione. "Except to make the most of the time you have."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess you're right..." said Lynn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, got some more plot info in this chapter. Okay, how many of you guessed the part about the wizards last chapter when I introduced Admiral Wood?  
  
Commander Ethan Walsh is based upon me, since he is a descendant of Michael Walsh, who is based upon me. But now I've starting to think that Ethan is the one most like myself. I've developed him into quite a character, as you'll see in following chapters. I even bought a red DS9/Voyager shirt when I was at a Sci-Fi convention last weekend, so that I can act as the character at Trekker meetings ^_^ (No hiding that I'm a Trekker, huh?). I also bought a yellow TNG shirt so that I can be Data. Or maybe O'Brien, since he's really cool too.  
  
Captain Reno is named after the ultracool actor Jean Reno. Is saw Leon for the first time the other week and LOVED IT! Reno was great as always, but the young Natalie Portman was OUTSTANDING!  
  
Okay, enough of my movie-rant. I've begun to write in a new plot in the story that could either elevate it further, or kill it (please, let it be the first one...). It'll take some of the following chapters, and then: Space battles!  
  
About the "sex-thing"... I thought that I could include it, since:  
  
1. Come on, do you REALLY think they were doing such thing seventeen?  
  
2. I already had an R-rating!  
  
3. I could have an excuse for the whole "unbalanced"-gag.  
  
4. It's necessary for the plot.  
  
5. Now I can have some more fun things in the coming chapters...  
  
6. It's necessary for the plot.  
  
  
  
Review comments:  
  
Coolone007 - I agree with you. We really must honor his memory. R.I.P. Richard Harris.  
  
  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
PS. I heard rumours about Christopher Lee replacing Harris as Dumbledore. I have now heard from several sources, including an official statement by Lee himself, that this is 100% UNTRUE. DS. 


	13. Hero worship

A/N: The thirteenth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. It's really an ironic number for this chapter, cause if it and the following chapters don't work, then whole fic goes down in flames (flames made of ones and zeroes, but still...).  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
13. Hero worship  
  
  
  
Harry was sitting in Ten Forward. He had a glass of butterbeer, refreshing his memory of the drink. Now Ethan Walsh entered the room. He came over to Harry.  
  
"May I sit down?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," said Harry. Walsh sat down opposite Harry. Harry could see that Walsh looked tense. "Taking a break in the work?"  
  
"Yes, even we in Starfleet need it once in a while," said Walsh, smiling.  
  
"Any progress?" said Harry. Walsh sighed.  
  
"Some," he said. "We can't really get the energy to work right with the spell."  
  
"Don't you have experience with the spell?" said Harry.  
  
"Well, theoretical experience. Plus it's a complicated spell," said Walsh.  
  
"What do you mean theoretical?" said Harry. Walsh sighed again.  
  
"Over the years our magical powers have become obsolete," he said. "Technology can do most of our work now."  
  
"You don't use your wands any more?" said Harry.  
  
"Sure we do," said Walsh. He pulled out a wand from a hidden pocket on his uniform. "Here's mine."  
  
"Bought it at Ollivander's?" said Harry.  
  
"Yes," said Walsh. "That's where you got yours?" Harry took out his wand.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Used a bit more over the years than I thought I would from the beginning though..." Walsh seemed to look in awe at Harry. Harry put his wand away. "Something wrong, Commander? You seem nervous." Walsh chuckled.  
  
"It's just..." he said. "It feels a bit strange... sitting here, talking to you."  
  
"The 'Legendary Harry Potter'?" said Harry. Walsh nodded. "Believe me, I'm not as fantastic as the tales tell. You've probably grown up hearing about me."  
  
"Yes, I have," said Walsh. "I don't know a kid with wizard relatives who haven't."  
  
"Thought they would've found a new hero after all this time, though," said Harry, smiling. "But you're still worshipping 'The Boy Who Lived'. It's a bit fun though. Me, an teenage student at Hogwarts and you, a Commander in Starfleet. Who should be worshipping who?" Walsh smiled.  
  
"Guess you're right. It is a bit silly," he said. He was quiet for second. "Lynn said earlier that I looked like her brother. Do I?" Harry was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"The resemblance is striking," he then said. "I've met him a few times. He seems like a great guy." Harry chuckled. "You know, the first time I met him, I thought he was like my clone or something."  
  
"How come?" said Walsh.  
  
"Well, we were going on a trip with Lynn, and Michael was supposed to meet us there," said Harry. "When we arrived at the airport, we were met by this tall guy with black hair, glasses and really green eyes. Couldn't help but look for a scar on his forehead. He really looked like an older, taller me!"  
  
"But you said he had black hair and glasses?" said Walsh, who himself didn't have glasses and had brown hair.  
  
"Yeah, I was coming to that part," said Harry. "It later turned out that he had only dyed his hair black, and had used the glasses at work and hadn't had time to take them of."  
  
"He needed the glasses to read?" said Walsh. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Um, no. The glass in them was not prescribed, but plain," he said. "He used them because he'd heard by a woman, whom worked at the company he was freelancing at, that she liked men with glasses."  
  
"So he had them to try and win her heart?" said Walsh, smiling.  
  
"No, not her heart," said Harry, smiling. "More like her bed!" Harry and Walsh laughed. "He wasn't such a lady-killer, though. He just never stayed at a place long enough to have time to develop a serious relationship."  
  
"Well, that make's sense," said Walsh.  
  
"Michael was like that," said a voice. They looked towards the voice. It was Lynn. "Sensible and a traveller. If he'd ever settle down and make a family for himself he'd be great father." Lynn sat down at the table. "Though he always said he helped raising me and Kevin so much he already had the experience, and wouldn't go through it again."  
  
"I only have younger sister, but I know the feeling," said Walsh.  
  
"What's she named?" said Lynn.  
  
"Helen," said Walsh.  
  
"What does she work with?" said Lynn.  
  
"She's in Starfleet too," said Walsh. "A science officer at Earth Spacedock." Walsh smiled. "She doesn't really like serving on a Starship that much. I think it's because she loves Earth. From what I've heard, your brother and I are quite alike. I think he would've loved Starfleet." Lynn smiled.  
  
"Me too," she said. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something, Commander."  
  
"Call me Ethan, by all means," said Walsh. "We are family after all."  
  
"When we go back, everyone in this time will forget about us, right?" said Lynn.  
  
"Yes..." said Walsh. "...One way or the other..."  
  
"What?" said Harry.  
  
"If the timeline don't get back to normal we will use memory cleansing spells on the crew," said Walsh. "Any anyone who's heard about you."  
  
"So there's no way anyone will remember us being here, right?" said Lynn.  
  
"Yes, that's how it has to be," said Walsh. He sighed. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay..." said Lynn. "Will we remember?"  
  
"Yes, we can't erase your memory the same way," said Walsh.  
  
"I can live with that," said Harry. "I bet some skills I've picked up here could come in handy."  
  
"I guess..." said Lynn. She looked at Commander Walsh. "Do you know when we'll be on our way?" Walsh sighed.  
  
"It'll take a few days at least," he said.  
  
"Okay," said Lynn. She got up. "It got to now, I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye," said Harry.  
  
"Goodbye," said Ethan.  
  
"She's up to something..." said Harry when Lynn was out of earshot.  
  
"What make's you say that?" said Walsh.  
  
"I've know Lynn long enough to know when she's planning something," said Harry. "And I've got a feeling that right now she's got something big planned."  
  
"Like what?" said Walsh.  
  
"I dunno," said Harry. "Perhaps another party or something..." He took a sip of his butterbeer.  
  
  
  
Dr Crusher was in her office in sickbay. It had been a calm day so far, only some minor injuries. She was going through a report, when she heard a voice.  
  
"Dr Crusher?" said the voice. Dr Crusher looked up. It was Lynn. "May I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure, Lynn, come on in," said Dr Crusher. Lynn sat down at the chair across the table. "What is it?"  
  
"Well. you know about me and Wesley seeing each other a lot lately, right?" said Lynn. Dr Crusher smiled.  
  
"I'm his mother, how couldn't I know about it?" she said.  
  
"I'm just wondering.are you okay with it?" said Lynn. "Me and Wesley, that is."  
  
"Sure, I don't mind," said Dr Crusher. "I've seen you enough the past month or so to know that you're a nice girl."  
  
"Thank you, Dr Crusher, it means a lot," said Lynn, a slight smile on her face. "One other thing, though."  
  
"Yes?" said Dr Crusher.  
  
"Would you like to join me and Wesley later tonight?" said Lynn.  
  
"I don't want do be a third wheel." said Dr Crusher.  
  
"I'd be honoured if you'd come," said Lynn.  
  
"Okay then, I'll come," said Dr Crusher.  
  
"Great," said Lynn and smiled. "Is around eight in my quarters good?"  
  
"Fine by me," said Dr Crusher.  
  
"Okay, se you at eight then," said Lynn. She got up. "I got to go now, bye."  
  
"Goodbye," said Dr Crusher. Lynn left the room. Dr Crusher returned her attention to the report.  
  
  
  
"ARRGHH! Lost it again!" Commander Ethan Walsh exclaimed. He was in Engineering with Data and Geordi, trying to get enough energy for the time- apparation. "It's like someone doesn't want me to get this right!"  
  
"Commander, we've been trying all day now," said Geordi. "Maybe it's time for a brake."  
  
"Yeah, you're right..." said Walsh. "I just want to get them home... If I were only a better wizard..."  
  
"Your record show you to be an excellent Starfleet officer, Commander," said Data. "Perhaps that is enough to assure their safe return." Walsh smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Data," he said. "But I'm afraid that this time it will take more luck than skill..."  
  
"Data, what time is it?" said Wesley, who was standing at a console.  
  
"19 hours, 23 minutes, 47 seconds," said Data.  
  
"Oh no, I'm late!" said Wesley. He took the PADD he'd used for his work and left quickly.  
  
"What was that all about?" said Walsh.  
  
"He's having dinner with Lynn, and Dr Crusher," said Geordi, smiling.  
  
"Well, that explains the hurry..." said Walsh. "First time his mother meets her?"  
  
"No. First time privately, though," said Geordi. Walsh chuckled.  
  
"Well, since we're goin to have brake anyway, let's have drink in Ten Forward to wish the poor guy some luck, eh?" he said.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Geordi, smiling. Walsh, Geordi and Data left engineering.  
  
  
  
Wesley tapped the console next to Lynn's door. The door opened after a second, and Wesley went into the room quickly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lynn, I lost track of time," he said. "I hope you two haven't waited all to lo-" Wesley saw that Lynn was alone. "Um... where's mom?"  
  
"She's not arriving here until eight o' clock," said Lynn. "I wanted to spend some time with you alone first."  
  
"Why?" said Wesley.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you," said Lynn.  
  
"Okay..." said Wesley, a bit uncertain. "What about?" He sat down next to Lynn.  
  
"Well... we're getting a bit serious, right?" said Lynn.  
  
"Yes, I would say that," said Wesley, smiling.  
  
"Do you love me?" said Lynn seriously. Wesley was quiet for a second.  
  
"Yes, I do," he then said, sincerely. Lynn smiled broadly.  
  
"And I love you too, Wesley Crusher," she said. Wesley smiled.  
  
"But was it really necessary to make me come here half an hour in advance?" said Wesley. "I mean, I thought we already knew that we really liked each other."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." said Lynn. "Guess I just had to hear it to make up my mind..."  
  
"Make up your mind?" said Wesley and frowned, a bit confused. Lynn looked away from Wesley's face. "Hey what is it?" Lynn sighed.  
  
"Wait a sec... I have to work up the courage..." she said.  
  
"Hey, hey, tell me what's wrong," said Wesley. "What ever it is I can take it." Lynn sighed again. Then she looked straight into Wesley's eyes.  
  
"Wesley...?" she said.  
  
"Yes, Lynn?" said Wesley.  
  
"Will you marry me?" said Lynn calmly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How guessed that that would happen? Okay, I know you haven't read the coming chapters, but what do you think: may I have killed the fic? Or made it better? Please do tell me you opinion.  
  
The episode about Harry meeting Michael Walsh for the first time is going to be fully covered in one of my later fics. And unlike Michael, I need glasses to see properly. And when I dyed my hair black I kinda looked like Harry, since I have green eyes ^_~ Not as skinny as Harry, though...  
  
Did all you Trekkers see the 47 in this chapter?  
  
I got tickets to Chamber of Secrets on Monday! Had to walk a bit through the city to get them since the subway was down (no pun intended) though... But I don't care! On Friday the 22:nd (the premier day here in Sweden) I'm going to the cinema Royal with a loyal Potter-reader and we're gonna see the movie! We're gonna be a bit tired the next day though, since the movie starts at 21.15 (which means it will stop at like 00.00 or something...) and we have to get home which like 40 miles from the cinema. At least I think it's 40 miles...we use the metric system here, so it's like 60 kilometres...  
  
  
  
And no one reviewed last chapter so I can't post any review comments : (  
  
  
  
  
  
Emher 


	14. A bit of convincing

A/N: The fourteenth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Now the fic is on it's way, and no way of stopping it in sight... Just kidding, I have the end and all, but I have to write the things in between  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
14. A bit of convincing  
  
  
  
The room was completely silent.  
  
"Wha- Huh? Marry...?" Wesley stuttered after a few seconds, his eyes wide. "But we're only seventeen!"  
  
"Yes, I know, but I can explain," said Lynn.  
  
"Explain?" said Wesley, a touch of panic in his voice. "Oh God, you're pregnant!"  
  
"No, I'm not!" said Lynn. "God, can't I marry just because I want to?" Lynn got up.  
  
"But... but... it's not that easy!" said Wesley, he too standing up.  
  
"Are we legally entitled to do it?" said Lynn.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess..." said Wesley (A/N: My idea is that in the 24-th century on Earth you are of age at 16. I don't know if this is consistent with Star Trek).  
  
"Then let me state my reasons," said Lynn decidedly. Wesley only nodded. "The thing is, when I go back, you won't remember me, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." said Wesley.  
  
"So... therefore I thought we could get married because..." said Lynn. "...Because I'll be leaving in a few days time, and you won't even remember me and... It's just... too much..." A tear ran down Lynn's cheek.  
  
"Hey, Lynn..." said Wesley, but Lynn raised her hand.  
  
"No, you let me finish this now!" she said. "So I want to get married because...I just can't stand the thought of not having acted on it with someone I love so much..."  
  
"Lynn, I understand, and I agree with you," said Wesley after a second. "But as you said, we won't even remember each other in a few days time, so- "  
  
"No, that's just it!" said Lynn. "I will remember you, but you won't remember me! I'll remember everything that happened to me on this ship."  
  
"What...?" said Wesley, a bit shocked. "No... that can't be right... If you go back the timeline aligns itself, and all will be fine."  
  
"For you, yes," said Lynn. "But I'm the one travelling through time here, and I will remember everything! That's the thing with time travel, the travellers themselves remember what happened."  
  
"No, that can't be right..." said Wesley.  
  
"Can't it?" said Lynn. She walked over to the terminal on the wall. "Computer, access historical documents about time travel."  
  
  
  
Lynn had given Wesley some evidence. Amongst them was Kirk's time travel back to the 20th century to get whales to save the Earth from the mysterious orbital probe (A/N: All us Trekkers remember that one, eh?).  
  
"Believe me now?" said Lynn.  
  
"Yeah, I believe you," said Wesley. They sat down.  
  
"Now..." said Lynn. "...I still don't have an answer to my question." Wesley smiled.  
  
"The answer..." he said. "...is: yes, I will marry you, Lynn Walsh." Lynn squealed happily and threw her arms around him. "Whoa!" Now Lynn kissed him. They stopped a few seconds later. "I'm sorry for being so hard to convince..."  
  
"Its okay," said Lynn, smiling. "I did shock you a bit." Wesley chuckled.  
  
"To say the least!" he said, smiling. They kissed again. Wesley broke the kiss after a few seconds. "We better stop, before mom gets here." They let go of each other. "Wonder how she'll take it, though..." The door beeped.  
  
"Guess we'll find out now..." said Lynn. Wesley tugged his shirt nervously. "Come in." Dr Crusher entered. "Hi, Dr Crusher."  
  
"Hi, mom," said Wesley, sounding a bit nervous.  
  
"Hello there, you two," said Dr Crusher and smiled. Lynn and Wesley got up and moved towards the table. Dr Crusher looked at Wesley. "My little boy all grown up..."  
  
"Mom..." said Wesley.  
  
"Sorry, I'll be quiet," said Dr Crusher.  
  
"Actually when we're on the subject, Dr Crusher..." said Lynn, sounding nervous. "There is something Wesley and I would like to talk to you about..."  
  
  
  
"To Wesley Crusher then, may God have mercy on his soul," said Ethan Walsh, smiling. Geordi chuckled. "Cheers!"  
  
"Cheers!" said Geordi.  
  
"Cheers!" said Data, following the others. They each took a sip of their drinks. The three were in Ten Forward, having been there about fifteen minutes.  
  
"That was good," said Walsh. "Though it doesn't taste quite right..."  
  
"The syntehol," said Geordi. "It's doesn't taste quite the same as alcohol."  
  
"Ah yes, that's it," said Walsh. "Still haven't got used to it... But it's probably better without real alcohol." He smiled. "Can't hold my liquor, I'm afraid."  
  
"So, how long have you been on the Kurosawa, Commander?" said Geordi.  
  
"About ten months now," said Walsh. "And enjoyed every day of it."  
  
"You find deep space suitable?" said Data.  
  
"Yes, I certainly do," said Walsh. "There's nothing else I'd like to do. What about you two? Deep space suits you?"  
  
"I have come to find that my experiences aboard the Enterprise have been very...interesting," said Data.  
  
"It's an honour serving on the Enterprise," said Geordi. "Plus, there's plenty to do. You always have something to take up your time with, even if you're of duty."  
  
"I myself find the holonovels interesting," said Data.  
  
"Too bad we don't have that much time," said Walsh. "Otherwise we could've gone through some of my favourites."  
  
"Hello, sirs," said Ron, who had approached the table.  
  
"Hi there, Ron," said Geordi. "Heard about Lynn and Wesley?"  
  
"Word does travel fast on this ship..." said Ron.  
  
"What about?" said Walsh.  
  
"Well, Hermione told me just a few minutes ago..." said Ron.  
  
"Told you what?" said Geordi.  
  
"Lynn's going to ask Wesley to marry her," said Ron. The others looked stunned, except Data who merely looked surprised. "Something tells me that that wasn't what you meant..."  
  
"Um...I think there maybe was a bit of real alcohol in this..." said Walsh. "Did you say 'marry'?"  
  
"Yeah, she been thinking about for the last few days, apparently," said Ron.  
  
"So, that's why Lynn invited them both over for dinner..." said Geordi.  
  
"Who?" said Ron.  
  
"Wesley and Dr Crusher," said Data.  
  
"Oh, shit..." said Ron. "This could go really bad..."  
  
  
  
"No, Wesley, you're only seventeen!" said Dr Crusher, having just heard Wesley's and Lynn's news.  
  
"Mom, I know it sounds a bit crazy-" said Wesley.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does!" Dr Crusher interrupted.  
  
"But it's only for a few days," Wesley continued. "Lynn will be going home by then. Please mom. I love her." Dr Crusher calmed down a bit. She sighed heavily.  
  
"If you're getting married, does it mean that you two have..." said Dr Crusher. "Um... well, you know..." Wesley and Lynn blushed, and looked down into the floor. "That's a yes, I believe... As long as you protected yourselves..." She was quiet for a minute.  
  
"Mom...?" said Wesley.  
  
"Hold on, I'm thinking..." said Dr Crusher. A few seconds later, she spoke. "All right, I'm gonna let you do it." Wesley and Lynn smiled broadly.  
  
"Thanks, mom," said Wesley.  
  
"Captain Picard's not going to be as easy to convince though," said Dr Crusher.  
  
"Well, with all respect to Captain Picard, we do have the right," said Lynn.  
  
"I know, I know, but still..." said Dr Crusher. "Is it okay if I leave you two, and go talk with him?"  
  
"Yes," said Lynn.  
  
"Sure," said Wesley.  
  
"Okay, see you later then," said Dr Crusher and left the room. Once the door had closed, she stopped. She looked back towards the room.  
  
"All grown up..." she thought and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Wonder how it went?" said Harry. He and Ron were walking through the corridors, on their way to Lynn's quarters.  
  
"I just hope they're alive and well..." said Ron.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think Dr Crusher is all that violent," said Harry. They got into a turbolift. On their way to their quarters it stopped and Hermione entered. "Going to see Lynn?"  
  
"Yes, she called me and asked that I come," said Hermione. The turbolift resumed towards their quarters.  
  
"How'd she sound?" said Harry. "Calm or...?"  
  
"She sounded okay," said Hermione. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I told him about what Lynn was going to ask Wesley," said Ron. Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Um...sorry."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you..." said Hermione. The turbolift stopped at their destination and they got out.  
  
"In my defence you should know me that well by now," said Ron. "To know when to tell me things and when not to."  
  
"Guess you're right..." said Hermione and sighed. They reached the door of Lynn's quarters. Hermione pressed the console next to the door. The door opened. Lynn and Wesley sat at a table inside. "So... how did it go...?" Lynn and Wesley each held up their right hands. On their ring-fingers they each had a golden ring, though Lynn had a diamond in hers. "That well, huh?"  
  
"Yes," said Lynn, smiling broadly.  
  
"We just replicated them," said Wesley, also smiling broadly.  
  
"Please, sit down," sad Lynn. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down at the table.  
  
"How did your mom take it, Wes?" said Ron.  
  
"Pretty good..." said Wesley.  
  
"Meaning...?" said Ron.  
  
"Meaning she screamed a bit for a few minutes, and then calmed down," said Lynn.  
  
"She's fine with it now," said Wesley. "She went to talk with Captain Picard, since he's the only one aboard qualified to perform the ceremony."  
  
"You think he'll be okay with it?" said Harry.  
  
"Well...there's no legal obligation in our way..." said Wesley.  
  
  
  
"What?" said Picard. He was in his quarters, and had just been told by Dr Crusher about Lynn's and Wesley's plans.  
  
"They want to get married," said Dr Crusher.  
  
"Absolutely out of the question," said Picard.  
  
"Jean-Luc..." said Dr Crusher. "You wouldn't object if it were another couple about their age."  
  
"This is a different matter," said Picard. "She's from the 20th century. If they get married, this could cause a paradox of-"  
  
"If she's stays, yes," said Dr Crusher.  
  
"If they marry it's no longer a question, isn't it?" said Picard. "She wants to stay."  
  
"No, she's going back, because she knows she has too," said Dr Crusher. "But yes, she wants to stay. She loves this time."  
  
"What if she change her mind, and does everything in her power to stay?" said Picard. "If she does that, we could be in for some trouble."  
  
"She's a sensible and smart girl, and would never do such a thing," said Dr Crusher. Picard was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Look, Beverly, it's not that I'm not happy for them," he said. "But how will Wesley feel when she goes back?"  
  
"Sad, I guess," said Dr Crusher. "But he'll feel even worse if they don't get married. They really do love each other." Picard smiled.  
  
"Young love..." he said. He was quiet for a few seconds. "All right, they can do it. I'll even permit a three day leave of duty for Wesley."  
  
"Thank you, Jean-Luc," said Dr Crusher, smiling. "I'll go tell them the news."  
  
"Good," said Picard. "Let me know about when they want to perform the ceremony."  
  
"Sure," said Dr Crusher and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, now we got that sorted out. Next chapter is LONG, since it has the whole wedding and all.  
  
On thing though, it is the right ring-finger you have engagement rings on, right? If not, just read as if they were on the left hand...  
  
Another thing with Commander Walsh being inspired by my, since I get intoxicated after like three light ciders... yes, I know that I'm a wimp.  
  
Bought the Chamber of Secrets soundtrack on Monday, and I love it thourughly. Also got my "Extended LOTR" DVD and my "Star Wars Episode II" DVD. And know I'm broke, until Monday. And that's good since on Monday they release the tickets for "The Two Towers"!  
  
  
  
Review comments:  
  
Coolone007 - I'm not censoring my self, just worrying about the fic not working, that's all. And I do agree that censoring lead to mediocrity.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emher 


	15. The ceremony

A/N: The fifteenth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Time for the wedding! *wedding bells play*  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Seinfeld own himself, I guess. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
15. The ceremony  
  
  
  
Lynn was in her quarters. It was the night of the wedding, and in about ten minutes the ceremony would begin. Hermione had helped Lynn get a rather traditional wedding dress in order and had given her a new, shorter hairdo with a wilder look (A/N: I can't really describe the hairdo, but my sister, whom Lynn is based upon, cut her hair the other day and her hair was like that and it looked great!). Now Lynn was pacing back and forth in the room. Troi stood beside her, watching her.  
  
"Nervous?" said Troi, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Nope," said Lynn quickly. "Little bit. Quite a bit. Extremely." She stopped and looked at Troi, smiling. "I... I still can't believe I'm actually getting married...! Still can't believe I actually asked him..."  
  
"Would you have regretted it if you hadn't?" said Troi.  
  
"For the rest of my days," said Lynn.  
  
"Then why are you so worried?" said Troi.  
  
"What if he says no?" said Lynn. "What if he doesn't want to get married?" Troi smiled.  
  
"Remember that night when you and Hermione had a party in the holodeck?" she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Lynn, and smiled. "That was the night when Wesley and I first kissed..."  
  
"Yes, and you know that I'm an empath," said Troi. Lynn nodded. "That night the strongest emotions in the room came from you two. Even if you only love each other half as much as then, you still aren't going to have any problems with a simple 'I do'." Lynn smiled.  
  
"Yeah, guess you're right..." she said. "Still nervous, though."  
  
"It's only to be expected," said Troi, smiling. Now the door beeped.  
  
"Come in," said Lynn. The door opened and Hermione and Commander Walsh entered. Hermione had a dress to, since she was the maid of honour. Walsh wore his dress uniform.  
  
"Ready?" said Hermione.  
  
"I'll remember to ask you the same thing the day you get married..." said Lynn. "You'll se that it's not all that easy of a question to answer at this point..."  
  
"She's ready," said Troi. "And the father of bride?"  
  
"Ready," answered Walsh.  
  
"Good," said Troi. "Let's go then." They walked out of the room, and entered the nearest turbolift. "Ten Forward." The turbolift started moving.  
  
"I have to admit this feels a bit strange," said Walsh. "I'm acting as father of the bride, and technically your older than me."  
  
"Well, right now YOU are the eldest of us," said Lynn. "Besides, you're the only one of my relatives on this ship."  
  
"Still feels a bit strange though..." said Walsh. "Not that I mind, I'm honoured."  
  
"The federation commander nervous..." said Lynn, a slight smile on her face. Walsh chuckled. "What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I'll tell you later..." he said.  
  
  
  
"Shouldn't they be here by now?" said Wesley. He was standing at the altar built for the wedding in Ten Forward. Beside him stood Captain Picard and Geordi. All three wore their dress uniforms.  
  
"Relax, Wes," said Geordi, who was Wesley's best man. "Commander Walsh and Hermione just went to get them."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, nothing odd at all..." said Wesley. He looked out over the room. There was a band and guests were all around, standing so that a aisle was formed up to the altar. Among them was Riker, Data, Worf, Dr Crusher, Chief O'Brien, Captain Reno and of course Harry and Ron.  
  
Now the door opened and Hermione and Troi entered. They went up to rest of the group and stood at each side of the aisle, Hermione at Ron and Troi with Riker. Then Lynn and Walsh entered. The band started playing. Lynn and Walsh went slowly up to the altar. When they reached the altar the band stopped playing. Walsh stepped aside to Lynn's side of the altar. Captain Picard started the service. Eventually the got to the "I do's"  
  
"Do you, Wesley Crusher take Lynn Walsh as your lawfully wedded wife, to hold and love, for better or worse, till death do you part?" said Picard.  
  
"I do," said Wesley, looking into Lynn's eyes.  
  
"And do you, Lynn Walsh take Wesley Crusher as your lawfully wedded husband, to hold and love, for better or worse, till death do you part?" said Picard.  
  
"I do," said Lynn, looking into Wesley's eyes.  
  
"Then I pronounce you husband and wife," said Picard. "You may kiss the bride." Wesley and Lynn kissed for a second and then cheers and applause broke out.  
  
"*sniff* It's so moving..." said Hermione, crying. She took out her wand, muttered something, and suddenly a box of paper tissues appeared.  
  
"Couldn't you just have went over to the replicator?" said Ron.  
  
"*sniff* To far," said Hermione.  
  
"Here. *sniff* Let me have one," said Dr Crusher and took a tissue. Troi did the same. Now the party began. The band played so that everybody could dance, and in the bar Guinan served drinks.  
  
"You can't believe how nervous I was just before the ceremony..." said Wesley to Lynn, while they were dancing. Lynn chuckled.  
  
"YOU were nervous? What do you think I was?" said Lynn. "I was a wreck! I totally thought you'd say no when Picard asked 'Do you, Wesley Crusher...'." "I thought the same thing about you," said Wesley.  
  
"Well, it's good that we were both wrong," said Lynn and smiled.  
  
"Yeah," said Wesley and smiled also.  
  
  
  
"There's one thing I don't get..." said Ron.  
  
"What?" said Harry. They were standing at the bar together with Hermione.  
  
"If Commander LaForge was the 'best man', why did she marry Wesley?" said Ron.  
  
"Oh my- Don't go 'Seinfeld' on me now!" said Harry.  
  
"What?" said Ron.  
  
"Muggle thing..." said Hermione. "The whole 'best man' thing is a tradition, a custom. It's just an expression." Ron shrugged.  
  
"Okay, whatever..." he said.  
  
"And speaking of good men..." said Hermione. "...Why haven't you asked me to dance yet?" She looked accusingly at him.  
  
"Wha- Oh, I'm sorry!" said Ron. "Would you care to-"  
  
"Yes, very much," she said and dragged him on onto the dance floor. Harry chuckled. Now Walsh came over to the bar, having just had a dance with Troi, who now were in the company of Riker.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Commander?" said Harry.  
  
"Sure am," said Walsh, grinning. "Haven't been on a wedding since my sister got married."  
  
"I was more referring to your company," said Harry, smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm not the man to say no if a beautiful woman ask for a dance," said Walsh, smiling.  
  
"Tell me, Commander, have you ever tasted butterbeer?" said Harry.  
  
"Have I tasted butterbeer? Of course I have, I'm a wizard!" said Walsh. "Though I have to admit, it's been ages since the last time... about ten years or so... It's a bit hard to get your hands on out here."  
  
"Guinan, one glass of butterbeer for the Commander," said Harry to Guinan.  
  
"Coming right up," said Guinan. Walsh chuckled.  
  
"Now that's funny, trying to convince me that-" said Walsh, stopping himself when Guinan put a glass upon the counter. "-You have butterbeer... How...?"  
  
"Connections is a important thing in my business," said Guinan, smiling. "By the way, if you ever meet a man named Shoji Hayter, tell him 'Guinan says hi, and arigato for the help'."  
  
"Shoji Hayter... is he related to Yoko Hayter?" said Walsh.  
  
"He's her grandfather," said Guinan.  
  
"Oh, great..." said Walsh.  
  
"What is it?" said Harry.  
  
"I know Yoko since the academy," said Walsh. "We're... good friends..."  
  
"Don't worry, Commander, Shoji is not violent or angry man," said Guinan, smiling. "So if you ever meet you won't have to be all that worried."  
  
"Oh, good," said Walsh.  
  
"Just how much of 'good friends' are you and Yoko?" said Harry, curiously.  
  
"Well, if I'd ever marry, it would be with her," said Walsh. "Or someone like her."  
  
"She sounds nice," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, she is..." said Walsh. He took his glass. "A toast to nice women! Present company included of course." He said the last part to Guinan. "Cheers!"  
  
"Cheers!" said Harry, taking his glass own glass of butterbeer. The each took a sip of their drinks. "Tasted good?"  
  
"Sure did," said Walsh, smiling. "Been to long since I had it the last time."  
  
  
  
The party went on, and after a while Wesley and Lynn decided to have a toast. The stood up at the altar so that everyone could see them properly.  
  
"May we have your attention, please?" said Lynn. Everyone became quiet in a few seconds. "Thank you."  
  
"Lynn and I would like to propose a toast," said Wesley. "We know that our marriage came as bit of a surprise. No one was as surprised as me." Laughs were heard throughout the room. "But we did it anyway, since we don't have all that much time left together, so we thought we'd make the best of it. Plus, now mom can't be on me about me settling down." Laughs again. "So, do everyone have their champagne?"  
  
"Champagne, what for?" said Ron, honestly not having a clue. Hermione nudged him in the ribs. "OW!"  
  
"You numbskull!" she said. "You toast properly with Champagne!"  
  
"Oh, okay," said Ron. "Um, Guinan could I have-" Guinan gave him two glasses of Champagne. "Thanks."  
  
"Everyone good now?" said Lynn. No one protested. "Good."  
  
"So, a toast to our marriage, Lynn," said Wesley, looking into her eyes. "Even though we won't have years for it, I'm sure that I won't regret it a second." Lynn smiled. Throughout the room "aaawww's" were heard from the female population.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," said Lynn.  
  
"A toast then!" said Wesley raising his glass, taking a sip of the champagne. The rest of the room followed.  
  
"Damn it *sniff* where are those tissues...?" said Dr Crusher quietly after the toast had ended.  
  
"Now, on with the party!" said Lynn. Laughs again. Everyone carried on with the party. Captain Picard and Captain Reno came over to Wesley and Lynn.  
  
"I have to attend to my duties now, I'm afraid," said Picard.  
  
"As do I," said Reno. "We only wanted to wish you the best of luck. Have a lovely evening."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Reno, and good evening," said Lynn. Reno smiled and left the room.  
  
"Before I go I wanted to tell you that what you have done takes a good deal of bravery and trust," said Picard. "I'm proud of you Wesley." He smiled.  
  
"Thanks, sir," Wesley managed to get through.  
  
"Now I'll go before I embarrass you even more in front of your new wife," said Picard. Lynn and Wesley laughed. "One last thing, though."  
  
"What?" said Lynn.  
  
"May I kiss the bride?" said Picard, smiling.  
  
"Can't say no to the Captain of the Enterprise, can I?" said Lynn and smiled. Picard gave her a (if anything a bit formal) kiss.  
  
"You two enjoy yourselves now," said Picard, smiling. "And that's an order for you, Mr Crusher."  
  
"Yes, Captain," said Wesley, smiling.  
  
"We will," said Lynn, smiling also.  
  
"Good," said Picard, and left the room.  
  
  
  
Guests left during the night. All would have enjoyed staying, but they had their duties to attend to. Harry still stood at the bar, having his fourth butterbeer. Troi came up to him and stood next to him at the bar.  
  
"You've been standing here all evening," she said. "Enjoying the party?"  
  
"Yeah, it's great," said Harry. "Amazing how they could throw all of this together in such a short time."  
  
"Danced anything yet?" said Troi. Harry chuckled.  
  
"No, I'm not very good a dancer," he said.  
  
"You can't be all that bad," said Troi, smiling. "Come on." She dragged him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Whoa! Stop!" said Harry, laughing. "I told you, I can't dance."  
  
"Then you'll have to improvise," said Troi. "As long as you stay clear of my-" Harry stepped on Troi's left foot. "-feet. Okay, new tactic, let's try and talk while we're dancing. Maybe that will make it easier."  
  
"Okay, what about?" said Harry.  
  
"For one..." said Troi. "...How do you feel?" Harry sighed.  
  
"Better than before," he said after a second. "Guess I've come to terms with my situation, finally. Plus, it's good to know that there's still some wizards."  
  
"Yes, you and Commander Walsh certainly seem to have connected," said Troi.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's a nice guy," said Harry. "Gave him a glass of butterbeer this evening. He hadn't had it for quite a while. So that made him happy."  
  
"But your worried about something?" said Troi.  
  
"It's this thing with the Death Eaters..." said Harry. "They could be here any second. I just don't know how they are with starships, 'cause they we're pretty evil without them..."  
  
"So, do you think Wesley and Lynn will be happy?" said Troi after a few seconds silence, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Sure, they'll be happy, I don't doubt that," said Harry. Then he smiled.  
  
"What?" said Troi.  
  
"Nothing..." said Harry. "I just remember that Lynn got to choose their holodeck honey moon trip."  
  
"Really? Where to?" said Troi. "Risa? Hawaii?" Harry smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Nope," he said. "I'm not sure, but I think I have a pretty good idea of were they would go."  
  
"Were?" said Troi, curious.  
  
"Vastergotland," said Harry.  
  
"Where's that?" said Troi. "Never heard of that country."  
  
"It's not a country, it's a region of a country," said Harry. "I could be wrong on the region, though, but the country's a pretty sure bet."  
  
"Which country?" said Troi.  
  
  
  
The door in one of the VIP quarters opened. It would serve as Lynn's and Wesley's home during their time as husband and wife. Wesley was carrying Lynn over the threshold.  
  
"Wow, this room looks great...!" said Lynn, looking around.  
  
"Yeah, it's nice, huh?" said Wesley.  
  
"You can put me down now, Wesley," said Lynn. Wesley was beginning to have some difficulties carrying her.  
  
"No *puff* way...!" he said. "I'm gonna *puff* carry you to the *puff* bed...!"  
  
"Oh..." said Lynn, smiling. "Didn't know you were that eager, Mr Crusher..." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Wesley gave a chuckle.  
  
"It's not *puff* that, Mrs Crusher..." he said. He reached the bed and dropped her on it abruptly. "Didn't know how to put you down properly, that's all..."  
  
"Shame, I was rather hoping that I was right..." said Lynn.  
  
"You're not to wro-" said Wesley, but stopped himself when he noticed a card on a table in the main room.  
  
"Open it," said Lynn. Wesley went over to it.  
  
"What is it?" said Wesley.  
  
"Our holo-honey moon," said Lynn, smiling. Wesley opened the card.  
  
"Sweden?" said Wesley.  
  
"Uhuh," said Lynn, grinning.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but wouldn't it be good to go some place, you know..." said Wesley. "...um... warmer?" Lynn looked angrily at him.  
  
"Sweden is warm!" she said. "We're not going to be there in the winter, but in the summer, when the average temperature is more than enough for a good vacation. Plus there's often much sun in the summer."  
  
"Okay..." said Wesley, still having his doubts. He continued reading. "Vastergotland? Where in Sweden is that?"  
  
"In the western part of the country," said Lynn. "Computer, dim the lights." Wesley didn't notice the last part, nor the lights becoming darker. "The nature there's lovely in the summer. And it's pronounced west- er-yaet-land."  
  
"Westeryaetland..." said Wesley, tasting the name. Lynn began taking of her dress. "It's because of the dots over the letters that it sounds that way, huh?" (A/N: couldn't write it properly with English letters)  
  
"Yeah, that's right," said Lynn, taking of more of her clothes, Wesley still not noticing. Now Wesley began taking his clothes of too. He started with his shoes, and then went on to his dress uniform tunic. He took of his communicator and rank pip (since he was only a Ensign, he only had one). Then he took of the tunic and went over to the wardrobe to put it in along with his shoes. He opened the door and was temporally blinded by the wardrobe light. Now he noticed that the rest of the room was darker. He took of his pants and hanged them in with the rest of his clothes, and then put his shoes on the floor. Then he turned around towards Lynn, still with his underwear on, though.  
  
"Hey, Lynn, why is it so..." he said, but stopped himself when he saw that Lynn stood leaned against the wall next to the opening into the bedroom, naked. "..dark in here... Never mind..." He smiled.  
  
"Come on now, Mr Crusher..." said Lynn, smiling.  
  
"Yes, Mrs Crusher..." said Wesley. "One last thing, though: Computer, look the door." A beep confirmed that the door had been locked. Wesley and Lynn both smiled again and went into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"I wonder how what they're doing..." said Hermione. She and Ron had moved into Hermione's and Lynn's quarters now. Now the two lay in their bed.  
  
"I on the other hand, think it's pretty obvious..." said Ron. "It's their wedding night, what would they be doing?"  
  
"I don't mean it like that, but more like..." said Hermione. "...like how do they feel? They're husband and wife now..." She smiled. "And here we are, supposed to be the experienced couple."  
  
"Well, I can't tell you how they feel," said Ron. "But since their married each other, they can't feel all that bad. I mean, they wouldn't have married otherwise."  
  
"Yeah... still wonder how it feels though..." said Hermione.  
  
"Um... like, being married?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. Ron was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"You're not like, giving me a hint here or something?" said Ron.  
  
"What?" said Hermione.  
  
"Um... well... about marriage and stuff," said Ron.  
  
"What?! No! God, no! I'm not!" said Hermione, surprised. "I was just thinking, Ron!"  
  
"Oh, thank heavens!" said Ron. "Scared me a bit there...!"  
  
"Really? Why is that?" said Hermione, pretending to be angry. "The thought of marrying me scares you, Ronald Weasley?"  
  
"Wha- No, no, it doesn't!" he said. "I just... I mean... We're still in school! I couldn't possible support you, or anything!"  
  
"Nothing else?" said Hermione. Ron was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"Nothing that comes to mind," he said, and smiled.  
  
"Good," said Hermione, and smiled also. "But I'll think we'll wait with marriage until we've graduated and have a stabile economy."  
  
"Agreed," said Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Phew! Long chapter! Next will be much shorter, since I really got to write more stuff now....!  
  
Commander Walsh sure seems to make a lot of toasts, huh? ^_~ Though, he wasn't alone in this chapter.  
  
The Seinfeld thing is just one of those fun references that I threw in, since he once joked about the same thing Ron said in this chapter about "best man".  
  
The thing about a honeymoon in Sweden may not sound all that romantic, but just you wait and see. Guess I'm a bit biased though, since I love my country... in the summer at least... Nah, snow is fun too : )  
  
  
  
Now, I went to see Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets this evening (the 22nd is the opening night in Sweden), hereby follows my review:  
  
OH MY GOD! IT ROCKS! IT F*****G ROCKS! This movie was LIGHT-YEARS better than the first! So much detail so...  
  
Okay, I'll start from the beginning. First of all, all of the kids have grown tremendously as actors (except Seamus, but he's not important!). The details they managed to keep in the movie was great. The things they added in the movie was also great, like the chase after the snitch and away from the bludger in the ditch, during the Quidditch match. When I saw that I thought about "Well, George Lucas, you've been officially outdone!".  
  
  
  
SPOILERS!  
  
  
  
But the thing they added in the movie that I appreciated most was the hints about Ron and Hermione. It proves that us fanfic writers haven't been all that wrong : )  
  
And why had Draco been so keen to tell his father about Hermione? Can't be JUST because he wants to point out the mudbloods... ^_~  
  
Plus there's a wee bit of a hint to Harry/Ginny in there... It's not much, but it's there...  
  
  
  
END SPOILERS!  
  
  
  
There was so many things for us fanfic writers to feast on, to develop further.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart. Kenneth Branagh OWNS this part. He's brilliant in it, being delightfully perfect as the insufferable fraud of a teacher. I LOVE the moment between him and Ron after the memory charm has backfired.  
  
Lucius Malfoy. Jason Isaacs plays him as he should be played, as a complete creep. You really get how truly EVIL he is!  
  
Hermione, Hermione, Hermione! Emma Watson is soooo great and charming in this movie! She really a lot more personal than in the book. How come the boys aren't already falling in love with her?  
  
Ron. Rupert Grint's role has got fewer lines than in the book, yes, but makes up for it with the pure comic talent. As Ron would say "Bloody brilliant!"  
  
Harry. David Radcliffe is really much better as Harry this time round, and has a bit more attitude too. Though, at first his eyes seemed to green at last, but then changed back to blue. *sigh* when will they keep a colour throughout a whole movie?  
  
I did say Hermione was great, right?  
  
Ginny. Bonnie Wright had ONE line in the last movie. To say the truth, she doesn't have all that many in this one either, but she's still great. The moment in the Burrow when she comes down to the breakfast table is excellent ^_^  
  
Draco. Tom Felton is till the same old Draco, but a bit more of that Draco we remember from the books. Plus some new great stuff (Draco the kleptomaniac, for one).  
  
Are you really sure I said Hermione was great? Oh, did it twice already... Well, she deserves it.  
  
Dobby. Don't you come down on Toby Jones voicing of this character, since Dobby should be like this. And he sure as h*** ain't no Jar Jar (thank God), and is really well CG:d.  
  
Ah yes, the CGI and special effects. Almost flawless! I am notorious for noticing flaws in CGI, but I noticed only ONE shot that looked slightly fake. The Quidditch match was fast and beautiful, the spiders were creepy, and the basilisk was even creepier...  
  
Oh, I almost forgot, Shirley Henderson's Moaning Myrtle. I had my doubts when they decided on an actor in her 30s for the role, but she does it wonderfully. You really think she's that self-pitying little dead teenage girl.  
  
The Burrow. Why, oh why didn't they spend more time there?! I loved the set and the exterior of the house, being better than I had imagined. Love that clock.  
  
Percy's morning hair. Priceless.  
  
The scares (and the little violence). There were quite a few of them this time around. How they managed to get a PG rating is beyond me. Though I don't mind, more grown up Harry Potter I say!  
  
As a closing statement I want to say that the movie is absolutely brilliant. It really hits spot on, presenting the version of Harry Potter that at least I, and I think others, imagined when reading the books. 9 out of 10 at least, I have to see it again to judge it further. It is already on my favourite list of pure entertainment movies, beating Star Wars Episode II as this years ride as of yet. Undying classic and THE adventure movie for, if not mine then at least, my little brothers generation. I you haven't seen it yet (shame on you!) then go see it!  
  
My only sad feeling about this move is that the next movie Chris Columbus won't be the director, but Alfonso Cuaron (who I know nothing about). It's a bit sad since Columbus had finally hit his stride, directing the film of his career, and since Prisoner of Azkaban is my favourite book, I really want to see it done well. It will probably turn out fine, though.  
  
And with that I end my review.  
  
  
  
Review comments:  
  
Coolone007 - Thanks, always appreciate you opinions. Cool thing with the Spock quote }: ) About the happy ending, I promise I'll do the best I can.  
  
Dizzy2381 - Thank you, It's nice that you like the story. Judging from you review you've only read the first chapter when I write this, so you when you read this, you know things have become more complex since the start.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS. Hermione rocks. DS. 


	16. A honeymoon and a dinner

A/N: The sixteenth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Time for relaxing.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
16. A honeymoon and a dinner  
  
  
  
Wesley rolled over in the bed. He lay his arm over at Lynn's side. He felt only the bed sheets. He opened his eyes and saw that her side of the bed was empty. The room he was largely made out of wood, with a fireplace in the far corner of the room. There was large glass walls towards the outside. He got up and walked out.  
  
Outside was a large wooden terrace. The whole house was positioned up on one a high ridge. Down below the mountain mist lay, covering the forests and green fields. The terrain consisted of green fields and forests, with high ridges sticking up creating canyons below. The ridges further away seemed to have lighter colours because of the mist. And at the horizon a pink glow was seen, the sun not yet having risen. The mist and the few clouds closest to the horizon was coloured pink by the light. The temperature was a rather nice 20 degrees Celsius (about 68 degrees Fahrenheit). Lynn was sitting in a wooden chair, wearing her dark red dressing gown.  
  
"I gotta hand it to you, this is a nice program," said Wesley, smiling. Lynn turned her head towards him. "Hi."  
  
"Hi there," she said, smiling. "Just woke up?"  
  
"Yeah," said Wesley. "How long have you been out here?"  
  
"About ten minutes," said Lynn. Wesley walked up to her.  
  
"Wanted to watch the sun come up?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," said Lynn. Wesley pulled over a chair so that it stood next to Lynn's.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" he said.  
  
"Not at all," said Lynn. Wesley sat down. He yawned. "What time is it?"  
  
"About 4 a.m.," said Lynn.  
  
"4 a.m.?!" said Wesley.  
  
"Perhaps earlier," said Lynn.  
  
"And you got up this early?" said Wesley.  
  
"Well, I had to so that I could see the sunrise," said Lynn. "In the summer the sun isn't down for very long in Sweden. Plus we can go back to bed in a while."  
  
"Yeah, well, how long of..." he said, interrupting himself when a golden crescent shape became barely visible above the horizon. "...a while... That's the sun, right?"  
  
"Yeah," said Lynn, smiling. "You're gonna love this." Now a bit more was seen of the sun, and the mist and clouds close to the horizon now had a golden colour. After a few minutes it had risen further, bathing Lynn, Wesley, the house, and all of the landscape in golden light. A few minutes more and the sun had risen a bit above the horizon.  
  
"Wow... that was kinda great..." said Wesley, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Lynn. "Ready to go back to bed?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but right now I'm feeling much to..." said Wesley. "...awake to go to bed." He smiled.  
  
"What kind of awake?" said Lynn.  
  
"Weeeelllll..." said Wesley.  
  
"Oh, that kind..." said Lynn, smiling.. "Well, I suppose I am a bit awaken now. I need something to use my energy on..."  
  
"Good," said Wesley, and gave her a peck on the cheek. He got up and went in.  
  
"But I'm having an awful lot of energy right now though, Mr Crusher..." she said to herself, smiling. She got up and walked in.  
  
  
  
"But the wedding was just a few nights ago!" said Ron. "They can't have a party this early!" He, Hermione and Harry were on their way to they holodeck. Lynn and Wesley had invited them there.  
  
"Since when do you object to parties?" said Harry.  
  
"It's not a party, it's a dinner," said Hermione. "A dinner is much calmer than a party."  
  
"I know that!" said Ron. "Just thought it was a party..."  
  
"Jeez, why don't you two get married also to get it over with...?" said Harry.  
  
  
  
"They'll be here soon!" said Lynn, a slightly stressful tone in her voice. "Hurry up!" She and Wesley was doing a table out on the terrace.  
  
"Calm down, they're not due for a few minutes yet," said Wesley. "We still have time."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, you're right..." said Lynn. Now everything was set on the table. "Fine. Done. How do I look?"  
  
"You do know that I can't give anything than a biased answer to that, right?" said Wesley, smiling.  
  
"Why do you think I'm asking?" said Lynn, smiling also. A doorbell was heard from inside the house, unlike the usual "door-beep" aboard the ship it sounded like an old style mechanic doorbell, thus confusing Wesley.  
  
"Huh? What was that?" he said.  
  
"The doorbell," said Lynn.  
  
"The doorbell?" said Wesley. "But shouldn't it sound like 'di-bi-do-doop' or something?"  
  
"No, I programmed it to sound like that," said Lynn. The doorbell sounded again. "Are you gonna get that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah!" said Wesley. He walked into the house and opened the door.  
  
"Hello!" said Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hi!" said Wesley. "Come on in." Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped in.  
  
"Busy?" said Hermione. "I took you while to open the door, so-"  
  
"Wesley didn't recognise the sound," said Lynn, walking in from the terrace. "Hi, nice to see you."  
  
"Hi!" said Hermione, and hugged Lynn. "How are you?" They broke the hug.  
  
"Great! Never felt better!" said Lynn. Wesley seemed to grow a bit taller were he stood. "Come on, you gotta see the outside." The two walked outside.  
  
"So, Wes, how you holding out?" said Harry.  
  
"You're feeling horrible, right?" said Ron, an ironic tone in his voice. Wesley chuckled.  
  
"I'm feeling great," he said. "And Lynn selected a nice honey moon location."  
  
"Yeah, speaking of that..." said Harry, looking about the large room. "...this is one hell of a nice place."  
  
"So it's only the two of you living here?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah," said Wesley. "Kinda big, huh?" Ron chuckled.  
  
"It's slightly smaller than a section of the Great Hall at Hogwarts," he said. "And that's a BIG hall!"  
  
"Well, I'm not complaining," said Wesley, smiling. "Come on, they're waiting for us." They walked outside.  
  
"WOAH! This is some view!" said Ron. He looked out over the holographic landscape. "You can see for miles from here!" He looked down over the railing. "It's gotta be like two hundred feet down!"  
  
"Something like that," said Wesley.  
  
"Yeah, great..." said Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong? You look kinda queasy," said Wesley.  
  
"She afraid of heights," said Lynn.  
  
"I'll be fine as long as I stay away from the ledge and you don't talk about it too much..." said Hermione.  
  
"Okay. Come on, let's sit down," said Wesley.  
  
"Yeah, food!" said Ron.  
  
"Ron..." groaned Hermione, clutching her forehead, embarrassed.  
  
"What? I'm hungry!" said Ron.  
  
"As usual then..." said Harry.  
  
"Let's just sit down..." said Hermione.  
  
  
  
They sat and ate, discussed things, and enjoyed their evening as the sun set behind the horizon.  
  
"Strange..." said Hermione, looking up at the sky.  
  
"What is 'strange'?" said Lynn.  
  
"It's just, that time when we went to Sweden, it wasn't dark this early," said Hermione. "And it wasn't dark enough to see the stars."  
  
"Well, I modified the sky a bit," said Lynn. "Always when I've been in Sweden at summer I've thought that it was boring that it was too light to see the stars. So therefore I made the sky go darker once the sun had set. Looks nice though." She looked up too.  
  
"Yeah, it does," said Hermione, smiling. Then a loud "BURP!" was heard, disturbing the moment. "RON!"  
  
"Sorry! Just ate a bit much," he said. Hermione sighed. "Come on, you can't deny that it was good."  
  
"Yeah, the meal was excellent, Lynn," said Harry.  
  
"Yes, really delicious," said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks," said Lynn. "I did the best I could with the holographic kitchen and replicator."  
  
"And you did well," said Wesley. "It was a great meal, honey."  
  
"Thanks," said Lynn, smiling.  
  
  
  
A while later it was time for the trio to leave.  
  
"We had a really nice time," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Ron.  
  
"Yes, it was really nice," said Harry.  
  
"Thanks, see you around then," said Lynn. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" said Hermione, giving first Lynn and then Wesley a hug.  
  
"Bye, thanks for coming," said Wesley.  
  
"Well, Wes, see you later," said Ron, shaking Wesley's hand.  
  
"See you later, Ron," said Wesley.  
  
"Thanks for letting us disturb your honeymoon," said Harry.  
  
"We invited you, didn't we?" said Wesley, smiling. He shook Harry's hand. "See you around, Harry."  
  
"Sure," said Harry. "Bye now, and don't you wear out the bed." Lynn gave him an evil glare. "Relax, just kidding..."  
  
"It's okay," said Lynn. "I'll just..."  
  
"Just what?" said Harry. Lynn gave him a crushing hug.  
  
"...Hug you extremely hard," said Lynn.  
  
"Ow..." said Harry when Lynn had let go.  
  
"And you've only been... well, YOU this evening," said Lynn to Ron, and gave him a hug. "So you get a regular hug."  
  
"Thanks, see you, Lynn," said Ron. Lynn stopped hugging him. "Bye." The trio left the house, and then the holodeck.  
  
  
  
"I am sooo tired..." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, what's the time?" said Harry.  
  
"I haven't dared to look yet..." said Hermione. Now they've reached Harry's quarters. "See you tomorrow, Harry. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Har," said Ron.  
  
"Good night," said Harry and went into his quarters. He yawned, and then began undressing, went to the bathroom, and got into bed. He soon fell asleep. But he didn't sleep undisturbed.  
  
"Help! Help!" he heard a voice calling. "Please don't... Harry, help...! HARRY!" Harry recognised the voice, but he couldn't see anyone. He was running through a long corridor. The voice was calling to him from the far end of it. "Harry, help me!" Then he heard another voice. A shrill and cold one.  
  
"He won't help you," said the voice. "Or rather, he can't. He's powerless against me, you see..." Harry recognised the cold voice. It was Voldemort. Harry ran faster.  
  
"No... you're lying!" said the other voice. Now Harry noticed that it was a girl's voice. "He's defeated you before!"  
  
"Ah yes, he has, but now he is powerless..." said Voldemort.  
  
"You're wrong!" said the other voice.  
  
"Oh no..." thought Harry, finally recognising who the other voice was. "Oh no, it's..."  
  
"No, Ginny Weasley, it is you who is wrong..." said Voldemort. Harry ran even faster, pressing his body to the limit.  
  
"Almost there..." he thought as he was closing in on the end of the corridor.  
  
"He'll rescue me," said Ginny, enormous confidence and courage in her voice. "I know he will."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure he will try," said Voldemort. "But he will not succeed." Harry finally reached the end of the corridor. It ended into a large room where Voldemort was standing in front of chair in which Ginny sat, chained to it. "But there he is now, you're little 'hero'. Then I don't need you anymore." Voldemort turned towards Ginny, and pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kevadra." Green light erupted from the wand, hitting Ginny, who died instantly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Harry screamed. He was about to throw himself at Voldemort to kill him with his bare hands, when he realised he was in his bed on the Enterprise. Cold sweat was running down his forehead, and he was sitting straight up, panting. He relaxed for a moment, and then realised something.  
  
"Wait a second... that never happened!" he thought. "Voldemort never captured Ginny to lure me to him, I've only- Of course..." He got and put on some clothes. He then sat down behind a table with a communications console. He tapped in some information for a call. After about thirty seconds Commander Walsh appeared on the screen, having obviously been sleeping, since his hair was unusually untidy and he had a very tired expression upon his face.  
  
"Yes, this is Walsh..." he mumbled. "Harry?"  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, Commander," said Harry.  
  
"Naw, it's okay, I was getting up soon anyway..." said Walsh politely.  
  
"It's just that I believe we will get in trouble soon," said Harry.  
  
"What makes you say that?" said Walsh. Harry told him about his bad dream. "Not really the kind of dream you want to have, but what does it have to do with us and trouble?"  
  
"I believe the Death Eaters know about me and the others," said Harry.  
  
"Why do you think that?" said Walsh.  
  
"Because my dream never happened..." said Harry. "...But it's rather what I fear the most." Now Walsh seemed to wake up immediately.  
  
"You mean..." he said.  
  
"Yes, Commander," said Harry. "Dementors."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN! I love cliffhangers... ^_^ I thought that I needed to get all the romanticism (or fluff, whichever you prefer) done in this chapter to get on with the action. Don't worry, fluff-fans, there will be more of that in the story. I just feel like I want to write more things that's on another part of the R-rating (i.e. action-scenes).  
  
I wrote this chapter at break neck speed, so pipe down about the length.  
  
I think I got the Fahrenheit degrees right. What did you like the house and environment? The environment is inspired by when I and my family was driving through this landscape just as the sun was coming up. I guess that the view Lynn and Wesley had was about how it would look from their position.  
  
I turned 18 on Sunday! It was about the best birthday I ever had, since I got such a wonderful present. I had been saving money for a home cinema system, and on my birthday my family gave it to me! I still have to pay the larger part of it though, but I don't care! The Moria sequence in LOTR sounded better then ever with this system. Not to talk about the "Star Trek: The Next Generation" episodes on DVD : )  
  
  
  
I forgot to mention some things in my review of the movie last time.  
  
Richard Harris was great as Dumbledore, giving us a memorable performance. He will be missed. R.I.P.  
  
Oh, and Mr and Mrs Weasley were great, wonderfully portrayed!  
  
  
  
WOAH! 5 reviews in as many days! That's a new record for me! Here are the review comments:  
  
Coolone007 - Well, that's what I thought too. I didn't say that it would be a sad ending! But I'm still not saying that it has a happy ending.  
  
Dizzy2381 - Thanks a lot! About the movie, I think I'm gonna beg my sister about letting me go with her and her friends this weekend when they're going to see it, 'cause I wanna se it again! Or I'll go see the new Bond this weekend, and see HP&tCoS again next weekend... Decisions, decisions...  
  
Trekkie47 - Groan... I know, I know. I know that he's named Daniel, not David, but when I wrote the review it was like 2.30 a.m. here in Sweden, so I was a bit tired... Good you like the whole Dark Harry thing. Live long an prosper. *Does Vulcan hand sign* (I just love that phrase and hand sign ^_^)  
  
OrliChica - Glad you like it. Thanks about the info on Metropolis. The reason I asked was since it's was released on Swedish DVD on the 27th, being the first anime EVER to be released on Swedish DVD (at least if you don't count Pokemon). So I'm thinking of buying it when I get enough money. I'm looking forward to LOTR:TTT also, got tickets and everything. And once again, glad you like it so much!  
  
JediHermione - You've got a valid point about Draco, but I just felt that I needed Lynn in this one to make it work. Plus I just love her as a character. Not to fear, though! After this I'm planning to write some fics with Draco as a main character, if not THE main character. Would've been fun to see Draco's reactions to the Enterprise, though : )  
  
  
  
Just one thing though. Why does some review the fic like it's over?! It's not over until I slap a big banner on the fic description that says *COMPLETE!* or *FINISHED!*, or when I name a chapter "The end" or "The last chapter" plus put up a chapter of my closing comments!  
  
Sorry if I overreacted a bit, but I'm sick and at home, desperately needing something to use my energy on!  
  
  
  
  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS. My sister made these great drawings of Hermione and Ron this evening. I'll give you a link to them as soon as possible. DS.  
  
  
  
PS2. I posted a night early if you didn't notice. This will probably never happen again, just so you know. Early posting that is. Posting will happen again. I need to sleep now... DS2. 


	17. An increasing threat

A/N: The seventeenth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Time to be prepared.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
17. An increasing threat  
  
  
  
Walsh was silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Damn it..." he then said. "Okay, it's almost three now. It's too early to alert the Captains now, let's do it first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Commander, I-" Harry began, but Walsh interrupted him.  
  
"If the Death Eaters are approaching, our sensors will detect them," said Walsh. "Besides, it's kinda stupid to go up against the Enterprise, backed up by the Kurosawa. And even if they attack, Red Alert will sound and everyone will wake up. But right now we're both too tired to do anything."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Harry, realising that a few hours wouldn't matter.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go by sickbay to get something to help me sleep," said Walsh. "I suggest you do the same. It's more important for you with the dream and all."  
  
"I'll do that," said Harry. "Good night, sir."  
  
"See you in the morning, Harry," said Walsh. The transmission ended. Harry got up and walked out to the corridor. He went to the nearest turbolift and got in.  
  
"Sickbay," he said. The turbolift started moving. Harry got out when it stopped, walked down the hall to sickbay and walked in.  
  
"Hello? Anyone there?" said a sleepy voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's just me..." said Harry.  
  
"Just who?" said the voice.  
  
"Just... are you trapped or something?" said Harry. Nurse Ogawa walked out of the medical office.  
  
"Oh, it's just you," she said.  
  
"Yeah, just me..." said Harry. "Did I miss something? Did the Borg attack? Just asking since you acted like I was something scary."  
  
"Sorry 'bout that..." said Ogawa. "I was..." She yawned. "...sleeping." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Aren't you on nightshift supposed to stay awake?" he said.  
  
"Look, I'm guessing you came here for a reason," said Ogawa. "What is it?"  
  
"I am, opposed to you, having trouble sleeping," said Harry. "I was wondering if I could get anything to help me sleep. Most preferable something that will keep me from dreaming."  
  
"Sure," said Ogawa. She went over to a desk with some hyposprays. "Bad dreams?"  
  
"Yeah, really bad..." said Harry. Now nurse Ogawa came over with a hypospray and used it on him.  
  
"There, in about ten minutes you'll be sleeping like a baby," she said.  
  
"Great," said Harry. "I gotta get up tomorrow morning though, will I wake up by the alarm?"  
  
"If you wake up by it normally, yes," said Ogawa. "It's not that strong of a sedative."  
  
"Okay, thanks," said Harry. "Good night."  
  
"Good night," said Ogawa. Harry left sickbay. Ogawa yawned and went back into the medical office.  
  
  
  
"RISE AND SHINE, IT'S A GREAT MORNING!" a loud voice exclaimed. Lynn and Wesley immediately snapped their eyes wide open. They looked around the room quickly, looking for the source of the voice. Then Lynn realised what had happened.  
  
"RON!!!!!" she roared.  
  
"Yes, Lynn?" said Ron's voice over the com-system  
  
"Been studying the com-system, I hear?" said Lynn.  
  
"Sure have," said Ron, sounding unbearably smug. "Seriously though, we've been called to an meeting in the observation lounge."  
  
"We?" said Wesley.  
  
"Yeah, you two, the rest of us wizards, all senior officers, Captain Reno and Commander Walsh," said Ron. "And it's in fifteen minutes, so sorry, no time for snogging."  
  
"Funny. See you there," said Lynn. "Lynn out."  
  
"Fifteen minutes isn't a lot of time to get ready..." said Wesley.  
  
"Not if we share the shower..." said Lynn and winked. She jump out of bed and went into the bathroom.  
  
"Everything to save time," said Wesley, grinning. He got up and walked into the bathroom also.  
  
  
  
About sixteen minutes later everyone had arrived in the observation lounge.  
  
"Thank you all for coming," said Walsh. "The reason we have called you all here is because we think that we may be running out of time."  
  
"Why?" said Riker.  
  
"Harry, tell them," said Walsh.  
  
"Yes, Commander," said Harry. He told about his dream (of rather, his nightmare) and about calling Walsh about it.  
  
"But what does these 'dementors' have to do with it?" said Picard after Harry was done. "With the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Dementors are a sort of creature," said Walsh. "When they're in the close proximity of you, they make you mentally relive the most horrible things you've ever experienced. Or what you fear most will happen. The Death Eaters have probably some of the creatures with them."  
  
"So that's what Harry's dream was about, his largest fears," said Troi.  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"You said that this happened when they were close," said Riker. "Doesn't that mean that they're right next to us?"  
  
"Normally, yes," said Harry. "But not in this case."  
  
"I believe that the Death Eaters use some device to amplify the dementors powers," said Walsh.  
  
"But why aren't anyone else affected?" said Dr Crusher.  
  
"The Death Eaters may be able to target Harry specifically," said Walsh.  
  
"Or it can have something to do with my connection with Voldemort," said Harry. "That maybe it makes me more accessible."  
  
"Because of this we will have to be on our guard," said Walsh. "They will probably use the dementors as a weapon against us."  
  
"Doctor Crusher, if we give you information on the dementors, do you think you can make some kind of neural inhibitors for the crew?" said Reno. "To block their powers?"  
  
"I'll work on it," said Dr Crusher. "We could try and make modifications to the shields," said Geordi.  
  
"Make it so," said Picard. "I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get. Have you made any breakthroughs in how to get them back, Commander?"  
  
"I came up with something just this morning, Captain," said Walsh.  
  
"Let's hear," said Picard.  
  
"Well, we've been confused why they appeared in the middle of space, on the Enterprise," said Walsh. "But then I came with this." He got up, went over to a panel, and tapped in some information. A schematic of the galaxy appeared. "They apparated from earth, which is here, but they appeared here." He pointed to two circles on the screen. "That didn't seem to make any sense, since a bit from Earth, right? But then I remembered that as planets circle around a sun, the galaxy circles around it's own center. Over time the Earth have moved along with it's solar system, so therefore they appeared in space."  
  
"And landed here?" said Riker. "That seems like a bit too much of a coincidence."  
  
"Well, you're right," said Walsh. "I remembered hearing something about a failsafe in the time-apparation. So I looked it up again, and it turns out that if you apparate into a area not hospitable for humans, as the vacuum of space, then the destination would be automatically altered to the nearest place possible for survival. Luckily it was the Enterprise."  
  
"So, there's more of a chance that you will get us back now, right?" said Ron.  
  
"Yes, but we have to move the Enterprise to the exact co-ordinates it were when you arrived," said Walsh. "Well, that's all, I guess."  
  
"We better get to work," said Picard. "Doctor, you start on those inhibitors, Mr LaForge, see what you can do with the shields.  
  
"Aye, sir," said LaForge.  
  
"Mr Riker, set a course for towards were we picked up our guests," said Picard.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Riker.  
  
"Good. Dismissed," said Picard. Everyone got up and walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
Twelve hours went by. Dr Crusher had developed the inhibitors and were administering them to the crews of the Enterprise and the Kurosawa.  
  
"So, these will keep us from becoming affected by they dementors?" said Ron when he was getting a hypospray by Dr Crusher.  
  
"Yes and no," she said. "They'll keep the long range effects away, but if they beam aboard and you're close to one of them, I can't promise anything."  
  
"Guess it'll have to do," said Ron. "But they'll probably won't get here, since the Captains are gonna see to that, right?"  
  
"I sure hope so..." said Dr Crusher.  
  
"They'll probably won't get over here..." said Ron. He started walking towards the exit, but then turned around towards Dr Crusher. "Besides, they're fixing the shields."  
  
  
  
"Modifications to the shielding have been completed, Captain," said Geordi's voice over the com-system.  
  
"Good work, Mr LaForge," said Picard. "Continue with helping Commander Walsh."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Geordi. "LaForge out." Picard looked at Reno, who was sitting across the table.  
  
"Guess we're all set then," said Reno. "Except for one thing though..."  
  
"What?" said Picard.  
  
"There's one thing that should've been said about the dementors," said Reno. "They have more powers besides than which we have mentioned."  
  
"Such as?" said Picard, feeling that whatever it was, it was bound to be bad news.  
  
"Their most terrible weapon is something referred to as a 'dementors kiss', said Reno. "Though it's not nearly as healthy as a normal kiss... They perform it by revealing their 'mouth' and positioning it above the victims mouth. And then they suck out your soul, your consciousness. The victim becomes nothing but a shell. Only living in body, but not in the mind." The two were silent for a few seconds.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" said Picard, breaking the silence.  
  
"This attack is only used when the dementors believe they have the upper hand," said Reno. "Therefore, it will only be used when we're absolutely defenceless, as their last, crushing blow to us. I'm hoping it won't come to that, but I don't think we should take any chances."  
  
"Then let's see to it that we don't have too," said Picard.  
  
"Captain, the long-range sensors are detecting some ships approaching," said Riker.  
  
"Some, number one?" said Picard.  
  
"They're too far way to get any proper readings," said Riker. "And they're probably jamming us." Picard walked out onto the bridge, followed by Reno.  
  
"Mr Worf, what's they're heading?" said Picard.  
  
"They're heading straight for us," said Worf.  
  
"Time of arrival, Mr Data?" said Picard.  
  
"One hour, thirty-six minutes and fifty-nine seconds, sir," said Data.  
  
"Mr Worf, try to get more information about how many ships there is," said Picard.  
  
"Aye, sir," said Picard.  
  
A while later Harry and the others were called to the bridge. They stepped out of the turbolift just in time to hear Worf speak.  
  
"The ships are coming into visual range now, Captain," he said.  
  
"On screen," said Picard. An image appeared upon the viewscreen, with something in the middle. "Magnify." The image zoomed in, showing three black and dark green ships. "How large are they, Mr Worf?"  
  
"Nine hundred meters in length each," said Worf.  
  
"It's them," said Harry. Everyone on the bridge looked towards him. "The Death Eaters."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: YAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!! The Death Eaters are here! RUN FOR IT!!!! Well, maybe not that extreme, but you get the point. Next chapter there will be action, that much I promise you.  
  
Another chapter written at break neck speed too. I gotta put of more time for this...  
  
The thing with the galaxy moving is true. About the time-apparation failsafe, I did invent the thing, so therefore it is plausible.  
  
On Sunday I saw the new Bond and Minority Report on DVD. The new Bond was cool. Lots of good action, great Bond girls (Halle!), some inventive ideas and one h*** of an action ride! Minority Report was even better. This is like the best non-Star Trek sci-fi since Blade Runner. It's so smart, well- made, well-acted and has one great DTS track on the DVD (two words: sonic weapon)! And it's kinda fun since they talk (and sing!) Swedish in some scenes. Plus Max von Sydow and Peter Stormare, both great Swedish actors, are in it. See this movie now!  
  
  
  
Review comments:  
  
Coolone007 - I hope you understood the dream now, if not let me know and I'll try and explain it further.  
  
En Kusin :-) - For those of you who don't read Swedish, this reviewer is my cousin. Still can't believe he actually reads my fanfics... Basically he says that he thinks I'm a kicking writer (he does say that, really) and that he's looking forward to the continuation. Hoppas jag inte gör dig besviken, kusin! (The last part was in Swedish)  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth - Why thank you! It's always nice knowing that more people are enjoying the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Emher 


	18. FIGHT!

A/N: The eighteenth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Time to fight!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
18. FIGHT!  
  
  
  
The ships on the screen were coming closer.  
  
"Captain, they've raised shields," said Worf. "But they have not armed their weapons..."  
  
"Red alert," said Picard. The red alert alarm sounded and the panels on the walls began flashing red. "Just in case. Hail them."  
  
"They are responding," said Worf.  
  
"On screen," said Picard. An image of a dark bridge appeared. In the middle there sat a man in a large chair, obviously the Captain of the ship. He was long, pale, and had a superior look upon his face. He reminded Harry of Lucius Malfoy. Picard decided to talk with him. "I am Captain Jea-"  
  
"Jean-Luc Picard of the starship Enterprise..." said the other Captain in a cool voice. "Your reputation precedes you, Captain." He got up from the chair. "I am Sigel. And I have come here since you have something of interest to us. Or rather someone..." He looked behind Picard. "There he is now. Mr Potter."  
  
"I will not let you have him," said Picard. Sigel shrugged.  
  
"That's alright, killing him will do," he said.  
  
"We will defend ourselves," said Picard. "Our ships are both heavily armed, and yours are unarmed. You don't have much of a change." Sigel chuckled.  
  
"Look at the 'great' muggle Captain..." he said. "So sure of yourself. All isn't visible." He turned to a man at a console. "Fire on lowest setting." The Enterprise was hit with something.  
  
"Status report?" said Picard.  
  
"Shields down to 89 percent," said Worf.  
  
"We have been hit, but with something that has a different energy signature than phasers," said Data.  
  
"Phasers..." said Sigel and scoffed. "Such crude and detectable weapons... Surrender Harry Potter now, 'Captain' and you will have a quick death."  
  
"We will never surrender," said Picard. "I will not let anyone on this ship be victim to your threats!" Sigel was silent for a second or two.  
  
"You're wrong..." he then said. "...I'm not making threats. Die slow, Picard." The channel closed.  
  
"Captain, the Kurosawa is hailing us," said Worf.  
  
"On screen," said Picard. Captain Reno and Commander Walsh appeared on the screen.  
  
"Picard, we saw what happened," said Reno. "It looked like you were hit by a green beam."  
  
"Yes, it seems that it's some kind of other weapon than phasers," said Picard.  
  
"That's right, it's a modified version of a spell referred to as 'the unforgivable curse'," said Walsh.  
  
"It's used by the Death Eaters to kill people," said Reno. "They must have somehow modified the-"  
  
"Captain, the ships are moving into attack formation!" said the Kurosawa's tactical officer.  
  
"Damn it!" said Reno. "Good luck, Captain."  
  
"The same to you," said Picard. "Close the channel." The viewscreen changed to a view of the three Death Eater ships closing in on them. Picard turned to Harry and the others. "Return to your quarters. Be prepared for anything."  
  
"Yes, Sir," said Harry. He and the others went into the turbolift.  
  
  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Ron. He and the others were on their way to their quarters.  
  
"I'm going to get my sword," said Harry.  
  
"Okay, but what should we others do?" said Lynn.  
  
"Try to get hold of phasers, or use your wands," said Harry.  
  
"Do we have to kill them if the board the ship...?" said Hermione.  
  
"Not necessarily, you could use stunning spells and stun-setting on the phasers," said Harry. "I only know that I'm not planning to just prod them with the sword..."  
  
"Okay..." said Ron. Now they had reached their quarters. Harry went in to get his sword. The others stood in the door. "Wes, you know where there's an armoury?"  
  
"Yeah," said Wesley.  
  
"Good," said Ron.  
  
"You're not actually thinking of killing them?" said Hermione.  
  
"I'm planning to do whatever I need," said Ron. "But I'm hoping that it don't involves killing..." Now Harry was ready, his sword sheathed and attached to a belt around his waist.  
  
"Let's go to the armoury," said Harry. They went out of the room and down the corridor.  
  
  
  
"Why haven't they attacked yet?" said Riker.  
  
"I don't know..." said Picard. "Maybe they're..." Now a green beam was forming in between the three ships, concentrating at the center. "What th-" A thick, green beam erupted from the center ship, slamming into the Enterprise. The ship shook heavily, the people on the bridge barely able to stand up.  
  
"Shields are down to 32 percent!" said Worf.  
  
"Mr Worf, are you able to determine the source of the beam?" said Picard.  
  
"Yes, Sir," said Worf.  
  
"Target it, and fire on my command," said Picard. "And hail the Kurosawa."  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that?" said Ron. He and the others was just outside the armory.  
  
"They must've begun the attack," said Hermione. They went into the armory. "Wait a sec, can we take the phasers from here?"  
  
"Yeah, since I'm acting Ensign and we're under attack, there's no rules standing in our way," said Wesley. He grabbed a hand phaser from a rack, and took a phaser rifle with a belt, strapping it onto his back. Lynn looked at him with a strange look. "Just to be on the safe side."  
  
"I'll take one of those, they look good..." said Ron, and grabbed a phaser rifle. Harry, Lynn and Hermione took a hand phaser each.  
  
"Alright, you know how to use these?" said Wesley.  
  
"This controls the setting, and here's the sight and the trigger," said Lynn, pointing to each one thing in order. "The higher the setting, the more energy you will use."  
  
"And if you use the highest setting, aim well, since that will vaporise the target," said Wesley. "We don't want any holes in the ship."  
  
"Okay," said Ron.  
  
"Understood," said Hermione.  
  
"Let's go," said Harry. They went out of the armory.  
  
  
  
"They're coming about again," said Worf.  
  
"What for my command," said Picard.  
  
"Aye, Sir," said Worf.  
  
"Understood, Sir," said the Kurosawa's tactic officer over the open com channel. The Death Eaters ships were closing in. The green beam was forming again.  
  
"Wait... Now!" said Picard just as the beam was about to fire. Phasers beams from the Enterprise and the Kurosawa hit the left ship. Still, the green beam erupted from the middle ship and hit the Enterprise. The lighting went dim, and the bridge was only lighted by the viewscreen and spark showers from exploding plasma conduits. "Status report?!"  
  
"Shields are down!" said Worf. "Minor damage to the hull."  
  
"And the enemy ship?" sad Picard, looking towards the viewscreen. Half a second later he realised that an answer wasn't needed, as the Death Eater ship exploded. "Never mind." He saw that a shockwave from the explosion was closing. "Brace for impact!" A mere second or two after he had spoken the words, the Enterprise was hit by the shockwave. This was the worst of all the hits yet, sending everyone flying. Picard tried to hold on to his chair, but flew across the room and hit his head on the wall, rendering him unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God..." said Commander Walsh. He had just seen the Enterprise being hit by the shockwave. Almost all lights on the ships were of, including the warpnacelles and the deflector dish. At some places there were holes in the hull, and inside of the emergency force fields you could see fires. "The Federations greatest ship..."  
  
"It's not over yet," said Captain Reno. "Lieutenant, prepare to fire all even numbered phasers and photon torpedo tubes."  
  
"Aye, Sir," said the tactics officers.  
  
"Let's show them how to fight," said Reno.  
  
"Yes, Sir," said Walsh, and showed a light smile.  
  
"Ensign, begin attack pattern delta," said Reno.  
  
"Aye, Captain," said the Ensign at the helm. The Kurosawa moved into attack position.  
  
"Lieutenant... fire..." said Reno.  
  
  
  
"Ow... my head..." said Lynn. She lay on the floor of a corridor.  
  
"Lynn? Lynn, are you okay?" said Wesley, a touch of panic in his voice. Lynn sat up against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..." she said. "Just have to relax for a bit..." She looked around. To one side of the corridor there was some kind of gas leak, clouding their sight.  
  
"It's okay, the gas isn't toxic," said Wesley. "Okay, can you try and stand up? The Death Eaters might transport over here any second no-" They heard the familiar sound of a transporter from the other side of the gas. Hermione pulled out a tricorder and scanned through the gas, the sound of the gas leak overpowering the sound of the tricorder.  
  
"Three human life signs..." Hermione whispered to Harry. He nodded and signed to the others that they should get back. He soundlessly drew his sword. The he jumped through the gas.  
  
"What the...?" Lynn and the other heard from the other side of the gas. Then they heard some slicing sounds, the sound of someone wheezing, and something falling to the ground.  
  
"I'll show you!" said a voice. An angry cry was heard, but it was interrupted by a loud slicing sound, and then the thud of something bouncing down onto the floor. It was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"Harry? You alright?" said Ron. They heard some beeping sounds. The gas leak stopped, and Harry appeared, standing beside a wall console.  
  
"I'm just peachy, Ron," he said. Now the others saw that three people, or what was left of them, in dark clothing lay on the floor. Now Hermione saw something lying on the floor about six feet away from them, and gasped.  
  
"Is that what I think it is...?" said Ron, sounding rather disturbed.  
  
"You mean the head?" said Harry, sheathing his sword.  
  
"Yes, the head," said Ron quickly.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that. But it was him or me..." said Harry. He kneeled down and went through the clothes, picking out what seemed like a communicator. Then he stood up. "Let's move on."  
  
  
  
"Muggles..." said Sigel, sitting in his chair, looking on the viewscreen. The other of the Death Eater ships were engaged in combat with the Kurosawa. "Sigel to transporter room two."  
  
"Transporter room two here," answered a man over the com.  
  
"Prepare fifty men to board the Enterprise," said Sigel. "Beam over twenty- five at first, and then the other twenty-five together with me."  
  
"You, Sir?" said the man.  
  
"Yes, me," said Sigel. "I'll be there in five minutes."  
  
  
  
A plasma conduit exploded on the Kurosawa's bridge after a hit.  
  
"Shields down to 59 percent!" said the tactical officer.  
  
"Damn it!" said Walsh. "They're one step ahead of us all the time!"  
  
"It's almost like..." said Reno, but he became silent. He looked at Walsh, who nodded. "Go to engineering and help them out, Mr Walsh."  
  
"Yes, Sir, said Walsh. He got up and made his way through the room towards the turbolift. He walked by the science officers console, and glanced quickly at it. The science officer held some kind of device in his hand. Walsh continued towards the turbolift. He stepped into it. "Engineering." He then quickly, but soundlessly stepped out of the turbolift just before the doors closed. Now he could clearly see, looking around the corner, that the science officer did indeed have something in his hand, which he was tapping frenetically. Walsh calmly walked up behind him. "What's that, Mr Hart?" Mr Hart, being the science officer, started.  
  
"C- Commander! Thought you went to engineering?!" he said, a bit pale.  
  
"Change of plans," said Walsh. "What's that in your hand?"  
  
"Oh, um... nothing..." said Hart, paling even more and with a stroke of panic.  
  
"Do I have to order you to see it?" said Walsh, smiling. Hart calmed down, and then chuckled.  
  
"No, of course not, Commander," he said. Then he threw the object towards Walsh, and then pulling out something. Walsh saw what it was. A Wand. He sprained himself to throw himself out of the way. "AVADA KEVADRA!" Walsh just avoided the green beam of light erupting from the wand. The beam hit the wall. Walsh landed on the floor, rolling, and pulled out his phaser. He saw that Hart was raising his wand again. "AVADA-" Hart didn't get any further, since Walsh had fired his phaser a him. And the experience of suddenly getting your leg shot of at the knee is quite a surprise, hence Hart didn't say anything for a second or two. But then screamed in pain. "YOU SHOT MY LEG OF, YOU CRAZY BASTARD!!!"  
  
"Actually I think the phaser was set on 'cut'," said Walsh. He pulled up Hart from the floor. "And don't you call me 'bastard', you damn Death Eater!"  
  
"Good work, Mike," said Reno.  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said Walsh. "You two." He looked at two Ensigns. "Take him to the brig after they've patched him up in sickbay."  
  
"Yes, Sir," said one of the Ensigns.  
  
  
  
"Sir, we lost contact with Hart in the middle of a transmission," said one of the Death Eaters to Sigel.  
  
"Damn..." he said. "No time to waste, you have the bridge, I'm beaming over to the Enterprise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: The title pretty much says it all, huh?  
  
Action is soooo much easier to write than the ordinary storyline! Well, at least Trek action is. Hence, they violence in this chapter was upgraded a notch.  
  
Harry got a throwback to Dark Harry in this chapter. At least he's using his skills, right?  
  
The evil undercover Death Eaters science officer Hart is of course named after Ian Hart, who played Quirrel in "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" (Sorceror's Stone to you US residents).  
  
  
  
WHOAH! 7 reviews since last time! That's a new record. Review comments:  
  
Coolone007 - o_O You did what...? Of course I don't mind... it's just... wow... not that there's that big a change that he'll read it, but still... Would be cool if he read it ^_^ About updating soon, on this fic I have update regularly since the start, and will keep doing so until the end of it.  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth - Enough action in this chapter for you? And there's still more to come! About the shower, I really can't judge on that, since I'm a guy. But I guess it's like the female equivalent of showering with Troi. At least I feel it like that :) Though in this fic I'd rather take Hermione, since she's my favourite character ^_^ Ron would kill me though...  
  
Lauren - Good to hear you like the story. You're review was submitted to chapter one, so when you read this you will already know that your suggestion has already been taken care of. Only you only suggested for someone to go out with him, whilst I took t to the next level so to speak : ) More Wil Wheaton connections. Once again, nice you liked the story, and I hope to hear again from you!  
  
- Hm... no name entered... Ah well, hope the chapter stilled some of your thirst, and woke the thirst for more! : )  
  
U1 (johan-duvetvem@swipnet.se) - Still my cousin, changed his name though. Basically his nagging about bits and pieces that I spelled wrong. It's okay though, since it's like his hobby : )  
  
HP fan 4 eva - Nice to hear you like the fic. If you browse through my reviews, you'll se that your at least not alone about liking both HP and Star Trek. About seeing the new Star Trek movie, it's gonna be a while, since I live in Sweden and the film won't open until the end of March here! _ And I SOOOOO want to see it!!!!  
  
Tiger Girl - For me wizards in Starfleet was a natural thing, since they just can't all stay out of Starfleet. And HP is created so that it really could exist in the same universe as Star Trek. About the Death Eater's ships reminding you of the Romulans, you're not all that wrong. My original plan was that they had stolen Warbirds from the Romulans, or maybe perhaps that they had been so devious to have had an alliance an then broken it, stealing the ships in the process. Don't look guilty! I it love when people share their ideas. Nice to hear you appreciated my review of your story, and I'm glad you liked mine : )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
  
  
PS. You may have noticed all the smileys and stuff in my review comments. This is because I'm in love *^_^* I've been grinning like an idiot most of the time since Wednesday afternoon. Seriously, I haven't smiled this much since... I don't if I've ever smiled this much! Joy, joy! Everything is good! The only thing that is slightly weird is that the girl I'm in love with is VERY much like Hermione, both in appearance and in studying habits! Is this a sign of that "Life imitating art, imitating life, imitating art" thing...? Anyway, gonna be insufferably happy right now! C ya! DS. 


	19. The Battle of the Enterprise

A/N: The eighteenth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Time to fight!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
19. The Battle of the Enterprise  
  
  
  
Harry and the others were outside Ten Forward. The door was halfway open. Harry quickly looked around the corner. He saw that Guinan was hiding behind the bar, a phaser rifle in hand. On the other side of the room there stood four Death Eaters. When they weren't looking their way, Harry and the others quickly sneaked into Ten Forward and behind the bar.  
  
"What are you doing here?" whispered Guinan.  
  
"We're the cavalry," whispered Ron jokingly.  
  
"Well, at least your weaponry suits it..." whispered Guinan. "How many are there?"  
  
"Four," whispered Harry. "And we're six, so we should be able to-" The sound of a transporter was heard.  
  
"Were are we?" said a cool voice.  
  
"Sigel," whispered Harry. "He's beamed over."  
  
"Ten Forward, Sir," said a Death Eater. "The ships bar."  
  
"Fine. The thirteen of you, follow me to the bridge," said Sigel.  
  
"Thirteen?!" whispered Ron. Now they saw the backs of Sigel and his men as they left the room through the door Harry and the others had just went through. "How many are left?" Harry quickly looked around the bar.  
  
"About twelve," he whispered.  
  
"Oh, great, only twice as many as us...!" whispered Ron.  
  
"Calm down," whispered Harry. "Okay, on three I jump put and start shooting. You cover me."  
  
"How?" whispered Hermione.  
  
"By standing behind the bar and shooting at them," whispered Harry. "That way I'll be able to get closer to them. Just don't hit me... Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Okay, one... two... three!" Harry jumped out from behind the bar, firing his phaser and sending 'Stupefy' spells with his wand simultaneously. He hit three Death Eaters before they knew what had happened. Now Guinan, Wesley, Ron, Lynn and Hermione jumped up from behind the bar and started firing, confusing the Death Eaters. Harry leapt behind a bulkhead, blocking himself from the Death Eater's view. The others ducked behind the bar after the Death Eaters had nearly hit Wesley.  
  
"That was close!" said Wesley.  
  
"How many did you get?" said Ron.  
  
"One, maybe two. You?" said Wesley.  
  
"One for sure," said Ron. "Lynn? Hermione?"  
  
"No, not one," said Hermione.  
  
"Me neither," said Lynn.  
  
"I got three," said Guinan.  
  
"Okay, I think Harry got three, so there's only about four or five left," said Wesley. "Okay... now!" The all stood up again, firing. They managed to hit one more. Harry jumped out from behind his hiding place, sword drawn. This caused a Death Eaters to look his way, getting hit by a phaser shot fired by Lynn. "Hold your fire!" The group stopped firing, letting Harry deal with the rest. He fired his phaser on one of the three, and quickly disposed of the remaining two by giving them a deep cut across the bow each.  
  
"Nice sword handling," said Guinan.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry.  
  
"Come on, we gotta stop those other Death Eaters from getting to the bridge," said Wesley. The group left the room.  
  
  
  
"The enemy ships shields are down, Captain," said the Kurosawa tactical officer.  
  
"Hail them," said Reno.  
  
"No response, Sir," said the tactical officer. "Wait a second... Sir, they're coming straight at us!"  
  
"They're trying to ram us!" said Walsh.  
  
"Maximum power to forward shields!" said Reno. "Divert energy to phaser!"  
  
"Forward shields at maximum, phaser arrays are fully charged," said the tactical officer. The Death Eater ship was now direct in front of them, getting closer and closer.  
  
"Fire all phasers and forward torpedo launchers!" said Reno.  
  
"Aye, sir, firing phasers and torpedoes," said the tactical officer. There was a blaze of phaser beams and torpedoes from the Kurosawa, hitting the Death Eater ship with devastating effect. Within seconds the ship exploded, spreading debris around, the Kurosawa going right through the explosion.  
  
"Status report!" said Reno once they had cleared the explosion.  
  
"Shields are holding," said the tactical officer.  
  
"Good. Let's go after that last ship..." said Reno.  
  
  
  
The group consisting of Harry, Wesley, Ron, Lynn, Hermione and Guinan was walking through the corridors on deck seven. They had been forced to crawl through some of the jefferies tubes since the turbolift was down. Once they were about to crawl up to deck six the path was blocked, so the group got out at deck seven, searching for another entrance to the jefferies tubes.  
  
"Wonder if they have reached the bridge..." said Lynn.  
  
"Let us hope they hav-" said Wesley, interrupting himself when they walked around a corner only to find five Death Eaters standing there. Both groups were a bit surprised at first. But then everyone quickly raised their weapons and fired. The Death Eaters fell to the ground, dead. "That was close..." A groan was heard. They looked down. Hermione lay on the floor, clutching her arm.  
  
"Hermione!" said Ron, panic in his voice. He crouched down beside her. "Herm, what happened?!"  
  
"I got hit by one of the Death Eaters spells..." said Hermione.  
  
"But they shot only killing spells... How can you still be alive?" said Lynn. "I saw the spell hit on of our phaser beams on the way..." said Hermione. "That must've weakened it..."  
  
"Somebody has to stay with her, she can't go on like this," said Harry.  
  
"I'll stay," said Ron. "We'll hide in one of the rooms around here."  
  
"Okay," said Harry.  
  
"Here, take this," said Wesley and gave Ron his hand phaser. "In case the energy runs out in one of the others."  
  
"But you'll only have the rifle then," said Ron.  
  
"I'll manage," said Wesley. "Just stay around here an then get her to sickbay as soon as the power comes on again."  
  
"Right, see you all later," said Ron. The other left. Hermione groaned. "I gotta get you to somewhere safe..." He looked around. He saw a door that looked like someone's quarters. "Come on, you gotta stand up."  
  
"I can't... I'm to tired..." said Hermione. She looked to be drifting off.  
  
"No, no, no, no! You can't fall asleep!" said Ron. "If you do that you might die! Come on now, stand up."  
  
"I can't..." said Hermione.  
  
"Okay..." said Ron. He grabbed Hermione and carried over his shoulders. "Didn't... realise.. you were... *huff* so heavy...!"  
  
"Hey...!" said Hermione. "Are you implying that I'm fat...?" A weak smile showed on her face. Ron chuckled.  
  
"No, ma'am," he said. Now they reached the door. Ron put Hermione down, and then pried the doors open with his hands. Then he lift up Hermione again and carried her into the room. He looked around and saw a bed in another part of the room. He went over and put Hermione on it.  
  
"I have to sleep..." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh no, you don't," said Ron. He went over and closed the doors. "Can't you think to keep yourself occupied? Like... judging by the rooms structure or something, can you tell who's it is?"  
  
"Your such a pain in the ass sometimes..." said Hermione.  
  
"That I am," said Ron. "Come on now, show me those wits of yours!" He sat down on the bed beside her.  
  
"Alright... se anyone pictures or anything? Books?" said Hermione.  
  
"Um... Nope," said Ron, looking around the room. "Wait, here's something... A PADD and a book. The book is called Moby Dick. Sounds like a really nice guy, that Mr Dick..."  
  
"Moby Dick is whale. What does the PADD say?" said Hermione. Ron eyes went wide.  
  
"Um... I think I know which quarters we're in..." said Ron.  
  
"What does the PADD say, Ron?" said Hermione. Ron showed it to her. On it there was a text transcript of Captain Jean-Luc Picard's log. "Oh. I think he'll be fine with it, since this is an emergency..."  
  
"As long as you don't get to healthy, and we start using the bed to much..." said Ron, smiling.  
  
"Ha ha, very fun, Ron Weasley..." said Hermione, showing a light smile.  
  
  
  
Picard opened his eyes. Above him stood Riker and Troi with concerned looks upon their faces.  
  
"Captain, are you alright?" said Troi.  
  
"I'm fine, counsellor..." said Picard. He sat up, and groaned. "A slight headache, though..." Riker helped him up. "Status report, number one?"  
  
"We've lost warp-drive, shields, weapons, sensors, com-systems..." said Riker. "Plus we've got multiple hull breaches, all sealed by the emergency force fields. There's no way of telling if Death Eaters have beamed aboard."  
  
"Let's count on it," said Picard. "Mr Worf, take your security teams and go through the decks."  
  
"Aye, Sir," said Worf and left the bridge. Now the viewscreen started again.  
  
"Good, Geordi seem to have got some of the power back," said Riker. The viewscreen showed them the Kurosawa engaged in battle with the remaining Death Eater ship. They also saw debris of the other ships floating around in space. "Captain Reno seems to handling the situation well."  
  
  
  
Worf opened a hatch down onto deck four. He jumped down out of it just as Harry and the others came around a corner. Lynn screamed, startled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you!" said Worf, seeing who it was who screamed.  
  
"It's okay..." said Lynn, calming down a bit. "Just thought you were one of the Death Eaters..."  
  
"The Death Eaters have beamed over?" said Worf.  
  
"Yes," said Wesley. "And there are quite a few of them. At least eight."  
  
"Probably more, like twenty or forty..." said Harry. "Don't think they'll try and take over the ship with anything less than fifty..."  
  
"But you said twenty or forty?" said Worf.  
  
"Yeah, we've got about twenty-one so far," said Harry.  
  
"You have killed twenty-one enemy's?" said Worf, in awe.  
  
"It was a joint effort," said Wesley. "Harry got about nine or ten himself."  
  
"Really?" said Worf. "How did yo-"  
  
"Lieutenant Worf, I'd love to exchange war stories later on," said Harry, interrupting Worf. "But right now we better get a move on."  
  
"Certainly," said Worf. "Did you hear anything about were they were headed?"  
  
"The bridge," said Wesley.  
  
  
  
"Captain, can you hear me?" said Geordi's voice of the com-system. Picard tapped his com badge.  
  
"I hear you, Mr LaForge," said Picard. "Status report?"  
  
"I've got transporters and the com-system online, but I'm having trouble with the main power," said Geordi. "Give me about fifteen minutes."  
  
"How about internal sensors?" said Picard.  
  
"Not functioning, it'll take a few more minutes," said Geordi.  
  
"Understood. Picard out," said Picard and tapped his com badge.  
  
  
  
Ron sat on the bed beside Hermione, thinking of what he were going to do. Hermione was only getting worse, her arm pale and cold. The sickbay was on the deck below, but he couldn't drop Hermione down from one of the hatches.  
  
"What am I going to do...?" he thought.  
  
"Ron...?" said Hermione, sounding very weak.  
  
"Yes, Herm?" said Ron.  
  
"Remember that time you... you came over to my house...?" said Hermione. Ron smiled and took her hand.  
  
"She's so cold..." he thought.  
  
"Which time do you mean?" he said, even though he knew which time.  
  
"I gotta get her to talk, to keep her awake..." he thought.  
  
"The first time..." said Hermione. "When you'd heard I was going away... Away to Bulgaria... And you rushed over to my house... Begging me to stay... And then you told me that you... you..."  
  
"That I love you," said Ron, smiling. "Yeah, I remember."  
  
"Remember what happened next...?" said Hermione.  
  
"We kissed," said Ron. "Our first kiss."  
  
"Yes..." said Hermione. "And after that I told you something... I told you that... I love you..."  
  
"I remember that the most," said Ron.  
  
"I still mean that... I love you..." said Hermione.  
  
"I know," said Ron.  
  
"I just wanted you know that..." said Hermione. " I wouldn't have doubted a second if you asked me to marry you... Good bye, Ron..." She closed her eyes, and exhaled. Ron's eyes went wide. Hermione's arm suddenly felt heavy. In fact the whole of Hermione felt heavy, like a rag doll, all limp and no strength in her.  
  
"Hermione?!" called Ron. He checked her pulse. There was none. "No... NO! NO! NO! DON'T DIE!" Tears were beginning to stream from his eyes. He began doing CPR. "Please don't be dead...! Please..." He kept doing the CPR for about two minutes. Still there was no sign of life from Hermione. After another two minutes Ron gave up. He stopped trying to revive her. He just sat on the bed beside her lifeless body, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Picard to Worf," said Picard.  
  
"Worf here," said Worf's voice over the com-system.  
  
"Report," said Picard.  
  
"The Death Eaters have indeed beamed onboard," said Worf. "They ar- Ready phasers!" Phaser fire, and people shouting something was heard over the com.  
  
"Mr Worf!" said Picard. "What's happening?"  
  
"Potter to Picard!" said Harry's voice.  
  
"What's happening, Mr Potter?" said Picard.  
  
"It's the Death Eaters, Captain!" said Harry. "We've engaged in battle with them, trying to stop them!"  
  
"Were are you?" said Picard.  
  
"Deck two!" said Harry. "Captain, They're heading to the bridge! Potter out!"  
  
"Alright, everyone arm themselves," said Picard. Riker tapped a console, opening a wall compartment containing hand phasers and phaser rifles. A second later the back right door (A/N: Captain's right, not audiences) was blown open. In a few seconds the fight had begun.  
  
  
  
Ron looked at Hermione's body.  
  
"She look like she's asleep..." he thought. "In a sense that's true..." He stroked her face with the back of his hand. "She even colder now..." He retracted his hand. In doing so he happened to touch Hermione's com badge. Instead of the 'non-functioning' sound it made the usual com badge sound. Ron quickly tapped his com badge.  
  
"Weasley to transporter room 3!" he said.  
  
"O'Brien here," answered O'Brien's voice over the com-system.  
  
"Two to beam directly to sickbay!" said Ron.  
  
"Understood," said O'Brien.  
  
"Energise!" said Ron. Next thing he knew he and Hermione were in sickbay. Dr Crusher rushed over to them.  
  
"What happened?" she said.  
  
"She was hit by one of the Death Eaters killing spells, but it went through a phaser beam, so she didn't die right away, " said Ron. "And about ten minutes ago she stopped breathing, and she's got no pulse!"  
  
"Let's move her," said Dr Crusher. They carried Hermione to the operating table. Dr Crusher started to try and start her heart again. Ron didn't pay any attention to what she was doing. He only looked at the lifeless Hermione. Dr Crusher tried for a minute or so to try and get Hermione back to life.  
  
"It's too late..." thought Ron, tears trickling down his cheeks. He had given up all hope. But then suddenly, something happened.  
  
"We got a pulse!" said Dr Crusher.  
  
"She's gonna be okay?!" said Ron, his heart jumping a feet or two.  
  
"I can't tell yet," said Dr Crusher. She worked for a minute or so. "There." She turned to Ron. "She's stabile at least. What ever they shot at her it was almost diminished by the phaser beam it passed through. Most of her injuries are of from the phaser energy the spell took with it from the phaser beam."  
  
"Good to know that you can weaken the damn thing..." said Hermione, sounding very tired. Ron immediately showed a huge grin and leaned down towards her. He put a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Hi there..." he said.  
  
"Hi..." said Hermione and, with great effort, raised her hand and put on it against his cheek.  
  
"You scared us there for a minute," said Dr Crusher. Ron only nodded.  
  
"Well, don't blame me..." said Hermione. "Blame those guys with the bad manors and without any respect for other people's will..."  
  
"That's a good sign..." said Ron, smiling. "When you start talking like that, like the good old Hermione you have to be well." He took her hand which she held against his cheek, kissed it lightly, and then put it down upon her chest, his hand still holding hers.  
  
"I'll get you a chair, " said Dr Crusher. Ron didn't take his eyes from Hermione, almost as if he were afraid she'd disappear if he looked away. Dr Crusher came over with a chair. "There. Better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Ron. Dr Crusher walked away, leaving them alone. Ron gently caressed the one of Hermione's hand which he was holding. He felt so incredibly, indescribably happy that she was alright.  
  
  
  
The battle with the Death Eaters in the corridors was still on. Only a few of the Death Eaters have been taken out by Harry and the others. A killing spell barely missed Wesley's head.  
  
"Holy sh- That was close!" he exclaimed. Worf ducked in around the intersection corner which was the groups cover.  
  
"Worf to Lieutenant Tornquist," he said, tapping his com badge. "Where are you? We need those reinforcements!" Suddenly a barrage of phaser fire filled the corridor in which the Death Eaters stood. Several loud thuds were heard. Worf carefully looked out into the corridor. The Death Eater's bodies all lay on the floor. Worf looked towards the other side of the corridor, to the left of the intersection, opposite the Death Eaters. There stood Lieutenant Tornquist and with fifteen others of the security crew.  
  
"Sorry that we're late, Sir. Had a little trouble on the way," said Tornquist. Worf, Harry and the others got out from their cover.  
  
"Good job," said Worf. "Now let's get going. The Death Eaters may have reached the bridge by now."  
  
  
  
The crew on the bridge were holding their own against the Death Eaters. Sigel stood a bit away from the open door into the bridge, seeing how his troops were not having any luck.  
  
"They're only muggles!" he exclaimed, irritated. "Surely someone have a spell to take care of them all!"  
  
"Sir, I believe I may have one," said one of the Death Eaters.  
  
"Well then, use it!" said Sigel. The other Death Eater stood a bit from the door, and aimed his wand into the room.  
  
"Lumos Solem!" he exclaimed, and a bright ray of light burst into the bridge. Everyone on the dark bridge (A/N: Remember the power loss?) except Data was temporary blinded by the bright beam. Some Death Eaters rushed in and grabbed hold of the bridge officers, but some of them quickly got shot by Data. A Death Eater ran over to a console and tapped it quickly before Data could stop him. Suddenly a transporter beam caught Data and he was beamed away from the bridge.  
  
"Area secure, Sir!" called one of the Death Eaters. Sigel stepped in.  
  
"Excellent," he said, surveying the scene. He turned to the Death Eaters who had used the 'Lumos Solem' spell. "You. Smart thing to blind them. But with 'take care of them all' I meant kill." Sigel lifted his wand. "Crucio." The Death Eater immidiattly began twitching in pain. Sigel didn't stop the spell until the man had passed out. "Take him and the other officers away. Leave Picard to me."  
  
  
  
"What is that?" said Walsh, and pointed to something on the viewscreen.  
  
"Magnify," said Reno. The image zoomed in and showed Data, floating around in space. "Beam him here, immediately!" A second or so later Data appeared before them on the bridge. "Mr Data, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, since I am not organic I could endure the hostile environment of space," said Data.  
  
"But how did you get out there?" said Walsh.  
  
"One of the Death Eaters managed to beam form the ship once they had entered onto the bridge," said Data.  
  
"The Death Eaters have taken the Enterprise's bridge?" said Reno.  
  
"Yes, Sir," said Data.  
  
  
  
Picard sight was blurred. He heard someone walk around.  
  
"The great Jean-Luc Picard... Captain of the federations greatest ship..." said someone. Picard recognised the voice.  
  
"Sigel..." he said. Now Picard was getting more of his vision back. He saw someone stand about nine feet from him.  
  
"What is it with you muggles?" said Sigel. "You think you're so superior, masters of the universe and all."  
  
"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing about you Death Eaters..." said Picard.  
  
"You will die slowly... I'll see to that," said Sigel. He moved closer. "I've lost a lot of men. You'll want to be dead soon."  
  
"We still have two ships, and you only one," said Picard. "The odds are not in your favour." Now Picard could clearly see Sigel standing before him. A slicing sound, followed by some phaser shots were heard. Sigel looked quickly to the door at the other end of the bridge, a nervous look upon his face.  
  
"Very well, I'll kill you now," said Sigel, and raised his wand. Now Picard could see that Harry stood in the door, sword drawn. He quickly surveyed the scene and raised his sword with one hand. "Avada Kev- AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Harry had thrown his sword across the bridge, and the sword had pierced Sigel's right leg. Sigel looked around at Harry. Then he quickly grabbed hold of the sword, pulled it out of his own leg and threw it on the floor, and then quickly tapped something on his clothes. Sigel was beamed away. Picard stood up as Worf entered the Bridge along with Tornquist and some security officers.  
  
"Mr Worf, do we have phasers?" said Picard, not wasting any time. Worf looked at the tactical console quickly.  
  
"Yes, Sir," he said. "And the Death Eater ship doesn't have shields."  
  
"Target their deflector," said Picard.  
  
  
  
"Get us out of here, NOW!" Sigel bellowed as he limped onto the Death Eater bridge. "Get us into Warp! Any heading!"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" said the Death Eater at the helm.  
  
  
  
"Sir, they're powering up Warp engines!" said Worf.  
  
"Fire, Mr Worf!" said Picard. Worf fired the phasers, destroying the Death Eater's ships deflector. A second later the Death Eater ship accelerated, but instead of going into warp it exploded.  
  
"What happened?" said Harry.  
  
"They did they mistake of going into Warp with a disabled deflector," said Picard. "Without it you tare up the ship if you hit the slightest particle in Warp. And the fact that there's debris from the other ships out there didn't exactly help them."  
  
"Sir, the Kurosawa is hailing us," said Worf.  
  
"On screen," said Picard. Captain Reno, Commander Walsh and Data appeared on the screen. "Mr Data, good to se that you're safe."  
  
"Likewise, Captain," said Data.  
  
"Nice trick with the last ship, Sir," said Walsh, smiling. "How is everybody over there?"  
  
"We don't know yet, internal sensors are offline," said Picard.  
  
"We'll send some teams over to help you," said Reno.  
  
"Thank you," said Picard. "Picard out." He turned to Worf. "Did you see Commander Riker?"  
  
"Yes, we saved them from the Death Eaters," said Worf. "They went to sickbay to tend to the wounded."  
  
"Good," said Picard.  
  
"Well, Captain," said Harry. "It was one hell of a fight..."  
  
"To say the least!" said Picard. "How are your friends?"  
  
"Okay. Hermione got hit, but she was alive when we left her and Ron," said Harry.  
  
"I suggest you go and check on them," said Picard.  
  
"I'll do that," said Harry, and started walking out of the room.  
  
"Harry," said Picard. Harry looked at Picard. "Thanks." Harry nodded and smiled.  
  
"You fought well," said Worf to Harry. "Like a Klingon warrior."  
  
"Thanks, Worf," said Harry, smiled again, and went into the turbolift.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Long chapter!  
  
About Hermione's near passing, I think it's the first time I ever had such a close call in one of my fics. A while there I actually considered killing her, but I realised that I couldn't do it. I just the character to much.  
  
Lieutenant Tornquist is named after my cousin, Johan Törnkvist (stavning?). It's there because I needed a name, and I don't think my cousin would mind.  
  
I saw the The Two Towers the other day. It'll take too much time for me to explain how much I liked it, so just go see the damn thing! (Gollum was great by the way)  
  
  
  
5 reviews since last time. Review comments:  
  
Coolone007 - Cool that you wrote THAT Wesley got some but Riker didn't :) Plus, it's very true in relation to the fic!  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth - I don't know if I managed to write at a better pace this time around... The head they were talking about was one of the Death Eater heads (you know the ones Harry killed).  
  
U1 (johan-duvetvem@swipnet.se) - The cousin again. Okej med namnet på security officern? Anyway, he says that he could really see a stuttering Quirrel-esque type saying "n-n-nnnno of course not commander". Har du sett Två Tornen än?  
  
CiA - Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
  
  
PS. Remember me telling you about me falling in love last week? Well, I'm still in love, even more now perhaps. Today we had the last day before the Christmas holidays. There was this big show in the auditorium, and I saw her sitting some rows away from me. When the show was over everyone got up and right then, she looked back at me, looking straight into my eyes. Maybe I'm overreacting, but right then, for a split second, it seemed like... like... I don't know, but something good at least. And once again, I've been grinning like an idiot ever since.  
  
Hm... what if she reads this... Nah, she doesn't even know I write fanfics, besides, what are the odds that she would start reading THIS story? They're not big anyway. DS. 


	20. Aftermath

A/N: The twentieth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic (I wrote the wrong number here last time, sorry 'bout that...).  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
20. Aftermath  
  
  
  
Wesley and Lynn entered sickbay. Riker and Troi were helping Dr Crusher with some patients. Ron sat beside Hermione's bed. Lynn and Wesley and went over to them.  
  
"Hi there!" said Lynn once they had reached the bed. "Feeling better?" Now Harry entered the room and went over to them.  
  
"Pretty good, I guess..." said Hermione, sounding tired. "At least considering the circumstances..."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Lynn.  
  
"She, um... died," said Ron.  
  
"What?" said Lynn, eyes wide. "But you're alive now, how could-"  
  
"You have your husbands mother to thank for that," said Ron. "As soon as I realised that communications and transporters were back online I saw to it that we got beamed here. Dr Crusher then began reviving her."  
  
"And successfully, as you see..." said Hermione.  
  
"So... how was death like?" said Harry. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Your suggesting I tell you, ruining the surprise...? Never...!" she said, a light smile on her face.  
  
"That sounds like the Hermione I know," said Harry, smiling. Riker came over to them.  
  
"We could use your help with getting the wounded to sickbay," he said.  
  
"Sure," said Harry.  
  
"Absolutely," said Lynn  
  
"Yeah," said Wesley. He looked at Ron. "You coming too?"  
  
"No, Dr Crusher and Troi will need some help here," said Ron.  
  
"Okay," said Wesley and left together with Lynn, Harry and Riker.  
  
  
  
Worf was in the brig with Tornquist and some of the security officers. In the cells twenty-seven Death Eaters were detained.  
  
"Guard them until the forcefields come back online," said Worf quietly to one of the security officers. A seconds later the forcefields kicked in, humming quickly. The Death Eaters were surprised to see that they weren't already on. "Never mind."  
  
"You two," said Tornquist and pointed to two of the security officers. "Stay here and guard them. The rest of you come with us."  
  
"Yes, Sir," said the security officers. Worf, Tornquist and all but two of the security officers left the room.  
  
  
  
"Can anyone hear me?!" called a voice from behind a collapsed bulkhead. "We're in here!" O'Brien quickly turned towards the voice.  
  
"Keiko?! Is that you?!" he called.  
  
"Miles! Yes, it's me!" answered Keiko Ishikawa's voice (A/N: Remember, she's not married yet...). "I and five others are trapped in here!"  
  
"Wait a sec!" said O'Brien. "Commander, over here!" Walsh, who had beamed over to help, came over to him. "There are some people trapped behind this bulkhead. I need your help lifting it."  
  
"Sure we can lift it? It looks pretty heavy," said Walsh.  
  
"Well, we at least gotta try!" said O'Brien.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Walsh. They grabbed hold of the bulkhead, trying to lift it. But it was useless, the bulkhead was to heavy. "Damn it! It gotta weigh at least a ton!"  
  
"We need more people," said O'Brien.  
  
"Wait a sec, let me try something," said Walsh. "Move away from the bulkhead." O'Brien stepped back. Walsh stepped back also, took out something from somewhere in his uniform. It looked like a smooth stick.  
  
"What is that?" asked O'Brien.  
  
"It's my wand," said Walsh. "I'm a wizard like Mr Potter and the others, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," said O'Brien.  
  
"Okay, I haven't done this in a long time. But here goes..." said Walsh. He cleared his throat. "Wingardium Leviosa!" as he said he did a swishing motion with his wand, ending with a flick. The bulkhead now started to float a few inches above the floor. Walsh moved his wand away towards a open spot on the floor, and the bulkhead followed his motion slowly. Then Walsh lowered his wand, the bulkhead landing with a thud on the floor. He looked toward the opening in which the bulkhead had been a few moments before. There stood Keiko and a few others, a bit dirty, and with wide eyes. Walsh looked toward O'Brien whose eyes were quite wide too. "Think of it as an miniature voice-activated version of a tractor beam."  
  
"Sorry, Sir, it's just like, well..." said O'Brien.  
  
"...Magic. And right you are, it is magic," said Walsh. He looked towards Keiko and the others. "Do you have any wounded?"  
  
"Yes," said Keiko.  
  
"Well, let's get them to sickbay then," said Walsh. "Come on, chief." They started helping the people out of the room. Walsh had to beam to sickbay with one who was the most wounded. The last two left was O'Brien and Keiko. Suddenly she gave him quick peck on the cheek. O'Brien smiled.  
  
"What was that for?" he said.  
  
"For helping us out," said Keiko, smiling.  
  
"All I did was hear you," said O'Brien.  
  
"Someone has to do that too," said Keiko. O'Brien chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said. They stood quiet for a few seconds. Keiko was just about to say something to break the embarrassing silence when... "I better go look if there's more people trapped..."  
  
"Okay..." said Keiko. "So, um... guess I'll see you later then..."  
  
"Yeah," said O'Brien. "Um... bye."  
  
"Bye," said Keiko. O'Brien started walking, but tripped after a few feet on the bulkhead Walsh had lifted away. Keiko giggled. "Oh my, are you all right?" she said with a grin upon her face. O'Brien got up quickly.  
  
"Yes. Perfectly fine," he said, embarrassed. He straightened his uniform nervously. "Well, as said, I'll see you later. Good bye."  
  
"Bye, again, Miles," said Keiko, smiling. O'Brien walked away, and this time he didn't trip.  
  
  
  
"Reg, do you have that conduit fixed yet?" said Geordi. He was in engineering, lying under a console trying to fix it.  
  
"In a few seconds... there..." said Barclay as the lighting returned to normal.  
  
"Great!" said Geordi, and tapped then tapped his com badge. "LaForge to Picard."  
  
"Picard here," answered Picard's voice. "I assume life support is back to normal?"  
  
"Yes, Sir," sad Geordi. "We should have complete recovery of all systems, including warp-power in..." He looked at Barclay.  
  
"Two and a half hours," he said. A second later a plasma conduit on the other side of the room exploded. "Um... better make it three hours..."  
  
"Okay. Three hours, Captain," said Geordi.  
  
"Understood," said Picard. "Picard out." Reno exited the turbolift on the bridge and walked up to Picard. "Captain."  
  
"Jean-Luc," said Reno. "How bad is it?"  
  
"Thirty-five dead so far, many wounded," said Picard. "The ship is pretty beaten up. We have to repair it at a starbase. Mostly hull damage."  
  
"Can you go to warp safely?" said Reno.  
  
"Yes, in about three hours," said Picard. "But we can't keep it up for long, we have to get to a starbase within the next week."  
  
"Starbase 16 is only five days away, and in our direction. We can stop there," said Reno. "How long will the repairs take?"  
  
"I can't say for sure, but a few days," said Picard. "It would be best if you went ahead with our guests. To get them home quicker."  
  
"Normally I would agree, but with the recent events we better play it safe," said Reno. "We will escort you all the way."'  
  
"Thank you," said Picard.  
  
  
  
"Ron, can you help me here?!" said Dr Crusher. She was trying to hold down a patient with some plasma burns. Ron came over. "Hold him down while I treat him." The patient was screaming in pain. He twisted so much that Dr Crusher couldn't use the skin regenerator properly. "Alyssa, get me that hypospray!" Nurse Ogawa gave her one of the hyposprays, and Dr Crusher injected the patient with it, who calmed fell asleep almost immediately. "Thanks for the help, Ron."  
  
"Any time," said Ron. He walked away from the bed, and looked at the scene. Patients lay everywhere and Riker, Troi, Walsh and Ogawa where walking around tending to them. For the last hour Ron had helped them. And he could with all certainty say that it was hard work. He wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. Now he saw that Hermione sat up. He walked over to her. "You should be lying down."  
  
"I shouldn't be taking up the bed..." said Hermione. She tried to stand on the floor beside the bed, but she was still to weak and almost fell, Ron catching her before she hit the floor. He put her back on the bed.  
  
"Take it easy, okay?" he said. "People just don't come back from the dead unmarked. You have to get some rest."  
  
"I just feel so damn useless...!" said Hermione. "Just lying around! I hate it!"  
  
"Well, hate on, you're gonna be here for the day at least," said Ron.  
  
"I'm... just to used to being useful, not useless..." said Hermione.  
  
"Hey, you've been useful since you were eleven," said Ron. "You deserve a break." Hermione showed a weak smile.  
  
"Why do you have to be so damn cute?" she said.  
  
"It's genetic," said Ron, smiling.  
  
"Really?" said Hermione.  
  
"Give me another reason how Percy got a girlfriend!" said Ron, chuckling.  
  
"Well, you got me there..." said Hermione.  
  
"Ron, I could use your help here," said Troi.  
  
"Go on," said Hermione. "I'll lie around here a while longer." Ron went over to help Troi. Hermione looked up into the ceiling. Then she sighed. "God, this ship needs a new paint job. Especially the ceilings..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm such a bad person for not updating until now, but I'm really busy! I have to write script for a movie, film it, cut it, and send it, all before the fifteenth! The things I do to be a director... Anyway, that's why the chapter is so short.  
  
How did you like the whole thing with Keiko and Miles? Hope you liked it, since I'm rather fond of it myself.  
  
The thing with Walsh using his powers to get Keiko and the others out was something I came up with as a I was writing it.  
  
And what did you think of Ron the medic?  
  
  
  
12 reviews since last time, 7 of them supplied by C1ofUnkown. Review comments:  
  
Coolone007 - No, I did not get the idea from Enterprise. I've only seen the pilot for the show on a VHS I bought when I was in England. The series doesn't start until the spring here in Sweden. Good thing I managed to scare you, since it was meant that way. But I doubt I'll ever do that to Hermione again. I love her too much ^_^  
  
Rogue1615 - Well, to be honest, the lack of magic have been because I'm a much bigger Trekker than I am HP-fan, but I got some more magic into this chapter. Glad you like the story.  
  
Nikora - Thank you, I'm happy you're enjoying the story.  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth - Good thing I sacred you too (mohahaha!) and that you liked the pace better this time around. I know! I'm so happy for me! And at the same time I'm terrified since I actually have to tell her once school starts... Steel thyself, Emher...  
  
CiA - As said, little more magic in this chapter.  
  
C1ofUnknown (reviewed in chapter numbers) - 12 - Did I say it twice? You're probably right. I usually only have time to write this late at night (right now it's 2.53 a.m.), hence the spelling errors.  
  
13 - I sure will finish the story. It'll take a few chapters more, but I'll do it. You thought she was gonna tell him that? I actually never considered that. Partially since I think it's overdone, and partially because the hadn't known each other that long.  
  
14 - I promise I'll read it when I have the time (I really will!).  
  
16 - About asking someone whose native language is English so they can correct some of my grammatical errors, well, I'm the one who is best an English around here. My alternative is to send it to my teacher, but I don't think she'll appreciate it...  
  
17 - Too bad you couldn't find any food. Good that you read my fic though :D  
  
18 - Thanks, I guess I was more awake than I am now when I wrote that chapter *yawns*  
  
19 - In many ways, it was the climax. But the story still goes on. As said, "it's not over until the fat lady sings!" Gonna have trouble finding a fat lady in Star Trek though... Of course you're right, but as you said, no story then! I considered them talking about that, but dismissing is as "too high a risk", but instead I myself dismissed it. And God yes, you're right... I HAVE to tell her, or I'm gonna explode! I've promised myself that I'm gonna tell as soon as schools starts.  
  
  
  
  
  
A very sleepy Emher  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS. I seriously got to tell her.... DS. 


	21. On the way

A/N: The twenty-first chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
21. On the way  
  
  
  
"Captain's Log, Stardate 43747.2," said Picard, recording his log. "We have repaired the ship to our ability after our battle with the Death Eaters, and are on route to starbase 16. There we will repair the ship and take some much needed shore leave before resuming our mission to get the wizards back home to their own time."  
  
  
  
"You sure it's okay for her to leave?" said Ron, a concerned tone in his voice. He was in sickbay and it was time for Hermione to leave.  
  
"Absolutely sure, no risk at all," said Dr Crusher.  
  
"The risk is if I have to stay..." said Hermione. "I haven't been still this long since I was twelve..."  
  
"Oh, come on! That was several weeks!" said Ron.  
  
"Weeks?" said Dr Crusher, surprised.  
  
"I was petrified," said Hermione. "Ron, can we please go now? No offence to your care, Dr Crusher, but I have get my circulation going..."  
  
"I understand," said Dr Crusher. "Good bye then."  
  
"Good bye," said Hermione.  
  
"Bye, Dr Crusher," said Ron. They left sickbay.  
  
  
  
"You heard that Hermione had been allowed to leave sickbay last night, right?" said Lynn. She and Harry were going to train.  
  
"Yeah, I heard," said Harry. "I'm gonna visit her later on. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"Sure," said Lynn. Now they reached one of the training rooms and went in. "Too bad we can't use the holodeck, but this will have to do." She ran to the middle of the room and then jumped about twelve feet in the air and stepped onto a ledge on the wall.  
  
"Woah..." said Harry. "I knew you worked out, but I didn't know you were like, 'Crouching Lynn' or something..." Lynn smiled.  
  
"Drop your com badge," she said.  
  
"Huh?" said Harry. "Why?"  
  
"Just do it," said Lynn. Harry dropped it and it fell down to the floor, but it seemed to fall too slow. Harry looked up at a grinning Lynn. "I adjusted the environmental controls. The gravity is a bit lower than normal. And it doesn't exactly drain the ships resources."  
  
"Cool," said Harry. He tripped hopping a bit were he stood. He really did feel a lighter than normal. He jumped up towards Lynn, but he didn't really have the same control like she did, and just barely managed to land on the ledge.  
  
"It takes practising," said Lynn.  
  
  
  
A while later Harry had been able to control the low-gravity training.  
  
"Now it's time for some real training," said Lynn. "Martial arts."  
  
"Anything specific?" said Harry.  
  
"No, do as you please," said Lynn. "Personally I'm going with Jeet Kune Do. You?"  
  
"I'll think of something," said Harry. "Rules?"  
  
"No intended serious damage, accidents do happen after all," said Lynn. "No striking at...sensitive zones..."  
  
"In essence no kicking between the legs and such," said Harry.  
  
"Right," said Lynn. "And no ripping of clothes."  
  
"Aww, and I who had sooo been looking forward to just rip that robe of you..." said Harry, jokingly.  
  
"Funny," said Lynn, showing a smile despite indicating she didn't like his joke. "Mind you, Mr Potter, I am a married woman."  
  
"Understood, Mrs Crusher," said Harry.  
  
"Good," said Lynn. "Into positions... GO!" They started fighting. The fight was pretty even for a while, but then Lynn found an opening in Harry's defence and quickly punched him in the chest. He froze for second, and then fell down on the floor, doubled up. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah... What was that?" Harry managed to get out.  
  
"I found and opening in your defence, and I used it," said Lynn.  
  
"But that punch...?" said Harry.  
  
"Just a punch standard to the fighting style," said Lynn.  
  
"Gotta try that style..." said Harry, sitting up. "Seems effective. But then again..." He quickly tripped her, making her fall to the floor. "...so is that."  
  
"Why you..." said Lynn.  
  
"Let's try something more fair," said Harry.  
  
"Like what?" said Lynn.  
  
"Tickling," said Harry.  
  
"Oh no, you are not!" said Lynn, just before Harry began tickling her. Lynn giggled madly. "Tehehehe! Stop it! Tehehe!"  
  
"Why should I?" said Harry. But a second later Lynn managed to brake free, and ran for the door, still giggling madly. "Haha, you cannot run from me!" He got up and ran after her. Lynn ran out the door, only to bump into Wesley.  
  
"Honey!" said Lynn, panting a bit from being tickled so she couldn't breathe. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just walking by," said Wesley. Lynn realised that she was a bit sweaty from the training, and then felt that her training robe had slipped down a bit, not revealing anything, but if it slipped down any more, it would. Wesley too noticed this. "Um...what are you doing?"  
  
"Don't run, we were having so much fun!" said Harry, still not having reached the door, and hence still not having seen Wesley. Lynn's eyes widened as she realised how this could be interpreted. Now Harry reached the door, and came to a dead stop when he saw Wesley. "Oh. Hi, Wes." Wesley noticed that Harry also was sweaty.  
  
"Harry..." Wesley said. Now Harry too realised how he and Lynn looked.  
  
"Um... we were just training..." said Harry.  
  
"Training, huh?" said Wesley, nodding to indicate Lynn's robe.  
  
"Um... I can explain that..." said Harry.  
  
"Wesley..." Lynn began. But before she could get any further, Wesley punched Harry, knocking him out.  
  
  
  
"I still can't believe you did that!" Harry heard Lynn say.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!" said Wesley's voice. "I just-"  
  
"Acted without thinking, that's what!" said Lynn. Harry opened his eyes. He was in sickbay. He saw Lynn and Wesley standing arguing about fifteen feet away. Wesley looked a bit defeated and ashamed.  
  
"Cute, aren't they?" said Dr Crusher's voice. Harry looked to the other side of the bed. There Dr Crusher stood.  
  
"Yeah, really..." said Harry. "What happened?"  
  
"Apparently, Wesley knocked you out," said Dr Crusher.  
  
"Well, don't blame him too much, Dr Crusher," said Harry. "I understand how he could have misinterpreted the situation."  
  
"Yeah, Lynn told me," said Dr Crusher. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I can't remember, is it normal for your head to feel as heavy as a ton of bricks?" said Harry.  
  
"No," said Dr Crusher.  
  
"Then I guess I'm not feeling all to good..." said Harry. Dr Crusher took a hypospray and used it on Harry.  
  
"Better?" she said.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. Now Lynn noticed that Harry was awake.  
  
"Now, behave," she said to Wesley, before they went over to Harry. "Harry, I'm so sorry. Wesley was, sorry, IS an idiot." She shot an evil glare towards Wesley. Harry sat up on the bed.  
  
"Harry, I'm really, really sorry for punching you," said Wesley.  
  
"It's okay, I understand how you could've misinterpreted the situation," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but still..." said Wesley.  
  
"Seriously, I'm fine," said Harry. "Right?" He looked at Dr Crusher.  
  
"Yes, you don't have any serious damage," said Dr Crusher. "You had a minor concussion, but I fixed it before you woke up."  
  
"Well, Wes did hit me kinda hard," said Harry.  
  
"I'm so, very, very sorr-" said Wesley.  
  
"I said it's okay. Could you and Lynn go out for just a second?" said Harry. Wesley and Lynn nodded and left the room. Now Harry looked towards Dr Crusher. "How many know that Wesley punched me?"  
  
"You, I, Wesley and Lynn," said Dr Crusher.  
  
"Do you have to tell the Captain?" said Harry.  
  
"Well..." said Dr Crusher.  
  
"It's just that I don't hold it against Wesley," said Harry. "I don't want him to get in trouble for me and Lynn being silly."  
  
"Well, I guess I could let it slip," said Dr Crusher after a moment. "Since no harm is done."  
  
"Good," said Harry. "So...can I go now?"  
  
"Sure," said Dr Crusher. "Come back if you feel the headache any more."  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that," said Harry, got up and left the room. Outside Lynn and Wesley were waiting. "Come on, let's go see Ron and Hermione."  
  
  
  
Two days later Lynn were dragging Harry, Ron and Hermione through the corridors to Ten Forward.  
  
"What's the big rush?" said Ron.  
  
"You'll see when we get there!" said Lynn. A minute or so later they were in Ten Forward. Lynn puled them over to the windows.  
  
"Okay, we're here. What now?" said Ron.  
  
"Look out the windows!" said Lynn. They all looked out. They were in orbit around a planet. Their eyes went wide when they saw the orbital structure which was revealed over the planet, almost as if they had gone over a hill and it had been hiding behind it, waiting for them. "Starbase 16."  
  
"It's huge!" said Hermione.  
  
"And we're still far away," said Lynn. A minute or so later they much nearer the starbase, beginning to make their way into the docking area.  
  
"Um... who's piloting the ship right now...?" said Ron as the huge doors into the dock opened.  
  
"Wesley," said Lynn.  
  
"Why else do you she dragged us here, but to admire her husbands skills?" said Harry. Lynn gave him an evil glare.  
  
"What I wanted was you to see the starbase!" she said. Now the ship went into the docking area, making everyone return their attention to the view. Inside about ten ships were docked at various locations. All were different sizes and classes. "Look over there! That's an Excelsior class! And there's a Constitution refit, a Ambassador class, a Miranda class and a Nebula class!" She pointed to each one in order.  
  
"How do you know this stuff?" said Ron.  
  
"I ain't a Trekker for nothing..." said Lynn, smiling. Now the Enterprise swung around to dock, turning the front towards the big doors into the dock. "Look, there's the Kurosawa coming in now!" She pointed to the ship which was just going into the dock. They all admired the view for a while. "Come on, it's time to get of this ship."  
  
"Yeah, I'd love seeing the starbase and going down to the planet later," said Hermione.  
  
"Hope they have some fun stuff down there," said Ron.  
  
"Well, you guys go the stuff you want to bring with you, and we'll meet up in the starbase observation room," said Lynn.  
  
"Okay, see you later," said Harry.  
  
  
  
Lynn entered her and Wesley's quarters. She started gathering some things she wanted to bring with her. The door opened and Wesley entered.  
  
"Hi!" said Lynn.  
  
"Hi," said Wesley, and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Captain let you go?" said Lynn, after they'd stopped kissing.  
  
"Yeah," said Wesley. "He getting everyone of the ship as quick as possible. I think he wants to get down to the planet himself."  
  
"To go riding, no doubt," said Lynn. "Come on let's get our things."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Still busy, but I managed to write something this week anyway.  
  
YAY! My first captains log! I think the stardate is somewhat right.  
  
The starbase is in because I LOVE the design on these things. And did you notice that I had all the classes of the former NCC-1701 Enterprise ships in there? The Miranda class is of course because of the Reliant in "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan". The nebula is a nod to Voyager, since Voyager is part of a fleet which main ship is a Nebula class ship (if not THE Nebula). In fact, I think it's the fleet which warps of at the end of "Star Trek: Generations". And from what I hear Nebula class ships has appeared on DS9 also.  
  
I DID actually think of having Harry and Lynn start making out on the training room floor, but realised that this would go against all that the characters stand for (not to mention logic)! In my defence, I was pretty tired when I came up with that.  
  
  
  
4 reviews since last time. Review comments:  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth - Yes, I updated. The thing with Percy I thought would be fun, happy you liked it.  
  
C1ofUnknown - I'm not complaining about you reviewing that way, it's just fun that you're reading the story. About your story, I still haven't read it, but I promise that I will.  
  
Liedral - The answer is because Harry and Hermione had the biggest parts of the original HP characters. At least, that's how it started. I really think the main couple is Lynn and Wesley, but then again Ron and Hermione is in there. So, I guess your right. I'll change it to Ron/Hermione next time I update, just to give everyone a warning period.  
  
U1 - Ze cousin once again. He say that he laughed out loud when he read "Lieutenant Tornquist". But he's cool with it, thinking it's rather fun. Strange, but fun.  
  
  
  
So, for you who didn't read my review comments, I will move the fic to the Ron/Hermione section next time I update.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS. My heart has been torn out, deep-fried and served with sauce and a salad, with red wine to drink. At least that's how it feels. I didn't tell her about me liking her, but that's only because I found out she already had a boyfriend, and had had one for quite some time now. This is like the fourth time this happens to me! To make things worse, she's in one of my classes for the rest of the spring... Hopefully I will have better luck in the future, but I doubt it right now... DS. 


	22. A rather big antiquities storage

A/N: The twenty-second chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. And all other trademarks aren't mine, but just used in the story. Lynn is all mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
22. A rather big antiquities storage  
  
  
  
Ron was standing in starbase 16's observation room. He was looking out into the enormous docking area. Though he had been in the 24th century for some time now, he was still amazed by everything. The Enterprise had seem enormous, but this... this was larger than life. Never had he imagined anything like this. Now the bay doors opened, and he watched as three Starfleet ships entered and docked.  
  
"Impressive, huh?" said Hermione, walking up to him. Ron had went to the observation room before her, since she had lots of more stuff than him.  
  
"Yeah..." said Ron. "I've never seen the Enterprise from the outside like this, though."  
  
"It's a nice ship," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron. "But one thing, though..."  
  
"What?" said Hermione.  
  
"It's just..." said Ron. "After this, Hogwarts will seem so small!"  
  
"You mean the starbase?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, it's huge!" said Ron. "Hogwarts would easily fit out there in docking area! How big is this thing?"  
  
"You know what... I don't know..." said Hermione. "Gotta check that up..."  
  
"I don't know either," said Harry, walking up to them, a pack over his shoulder. "I heard Lynn tell me it's one of the largest starbase's, though. In fact, I think she said that one of the few that's larger is the Earth spacedock."  
  
"But why all the ships?" said Hermione. "Something we missed?"  
  
"Many of the ships are getting repaired," said Wesley, who where walking towards them, holding hands with Lynn. They had a pack each over their shoulders. "This is a popular stop because the crew enjoy taking shore leave on the planet."  
  
"So, this a regular resort?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, guess you can say that," said Wesley.  
  
"Do they have pools?" said Ron.  
  
"Ron, the have whole oceans," said Lynn.  
  
"Good, 'cause I brought my bathing trunks," said Ron.  
  
"Should we get going?" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, we should get to the nearest transporter room," said Lynn.  
  
"Um... transporter room?" said Hermione. "Can't we go by shuttle?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've got transporter phobia!" said Harry.  
  
"I thought you where smart!" said Lynn.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione.  
  
"Look, there's absolutely no danger," said Lynn.  
  
"Yeah, the floo network is more dangerous," said Harry.  
  
"Floo network?" said Wesley.  
  
"Wizard thing," said Ron. "Come on, Herm, you've already been beamed once."  
  
"Yeah, well, then I was dead, so I didn't notice anything," said Hermione. "I just don't like the idea of getting my molecules ripped apart and then put together again. Besides I don't particularly like the floo network that much either."  
  
"I'm sure it will go fine," said Ron. "Come on, let's go." Hermione exhaled heavily.  
  
"Fine. Let's go before I lose my nerve," she said. Ron gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"I knew you'd give in," he said. They started walking.  
  
  
  
The group materialised on the surface. They where on a hilltop, looking out over a sunny beach, the green blue water of the ocean moving in rhythmic waves. To their left there was some kind of tropical trees.  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad..." said Hermione. Harry started looking around.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" he said.  
  
"I don't know, she was on the pad with us," said Ron, looking around.  
  
"What are you talking about, I'm right here!" said Hermione.  
  
"Oh no, you don't think she's...?" said Lynn, putting her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Disappeared in transport...? I hope not..." said Wesley.  
  
"No, I'm right here!" said Hermione. "Oh no, what if I'm invisible...? I knew I shouldn't have trusted that damn transporter! And why did Ron have to be so damn cute as always and talk me into it?!" Ron showed a smile. "What the hell? He's smiling! Probably spotted some lightly dressed beach bi-"  
  
"Your such an easy target for joking with, you now that?" said Ron, looking directly at her. Hermione jaw dropped. She stood still for a moment. Then she growled angrily and threw herself upon Ron, poking him.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she called.  
  
"Ow! I won't, I promise! Ow! Stop poking meEEEEE!" said Ron, as the two started tumbling down the hill, disappearing from the others sight.  
  
"Here we go again..." said Harry. They ran down the hill, following the tumbling Ron and Hermione. Now the two reached the beach, but Hermione was still attacking Ron. They continued to tumble down towards the water. Ron managed to stop the tumble and get up, making a run for it. But Hermione did another leap towards Ron, and the two splashed into the water.  
  
"Maybe that will cool her down..." said Lynn. The three pursuers reached the waterline. Now Ron and Hermione sat up in the water, sputtering. They looked at each other for a moment. And then they started laughing hysterically.  
  
"You know, I think I will stop teasing you a bit," said Ron, after he'd calmed down. Hermione chuckled.  
  
"Good!" she said. They got up out of the water.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" said Lynn.  
  
"What can you do here?" said Ron.  
  
"Just about everything," said Wesley.  
  
"Is there a library?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, they have a big one," said Wesley. "It's got books, music and video info."  
  
"Really?" said Hermione. "Anyone want to join me?"  
  
"Yeah, I can check that out a bit," said Lynn.  
  
"Well then, guess I'll be going with you then," said Wesley.  
  
"Guess we two have to find something to do then," said Harry.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" said Wesley.  
  
"No, libraries aren't my style," said Ron.  
  
"Come on, you'll enjoy it!" said Hermione. "And like Wesley said, it doesn't only have books, I bet you can find something else that's fun."  
  
"Besides, we've got shore leave for a couple of days," said Wesley. "We have time on our hands."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," said Harry. "Come one, Ron."  
  
"Okay then..." said Ron.  
  
  
  
When they got to the library they could see why it was referred to as "big". "Enormous" would've been a better description.  
  
"Woah..." said Ron, looking up at the structures wall as they entered. "Why is it so big?"  
  
"Well, all those books take space," said Wesley. "This library is special since it has many real books, and not the electronic versions. It also has an antique collection of other media types like CDs and DVDs." They went into the building.  
  
"Didn't we watch some of those when we had that movie night at your place, Lynn?" said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, we did," said Lynn. They reached a great hall. It branched of into three sections. "Books, music and video."  
  
"Looks like books are the biggest section!" said Hermione, and giggled madly. "Well, see you guys tonight!" She went towards the book section with hopping, happy steps. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Bet she thinks she's in heaven," he said. "I'll think I'll go to the video section."  
  
"I'll try music," said Ron.  
  
"Video for me," said Lynn.  
  
"Well, video for me too then, I guess," said Wesley.  
  
"Okay, see you guys later then," said Ron. They went to their sections.  
  
  
  
Hermione had been walking around in the library for about half an hour, trying to decide what she wanted to read. She saw a sign that said "Potions".  
  
'That's weird,' she thought. She went over to the section. There were five high, long bookcases full with books. She walked slowly aside the cases, looking at the books. Then she smiled. She remembered Draco Malfoy. 'It's really to bad he didn't come with us, after he'd become so nice and all.' She stopped.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy would've loved this," she said, smiling. "He did have certain sense for Potions after all..."  
  
"Excuse me, did you say Malfoy?" said a voice. Hermione looked around. She couldn't see anyo- No, she saw a pair on eyes looking through from he other side of the bookcase. A pair of grey eyes.  
  
"Yes, I did," said Hermione. "Why?"  
  
"Just asking, since it's my name," said the person on the other side of the bookcase. Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"Could we...?" she said, and pointed for the person to move to the end of the bookcase.  
  
"Sure," said the person. Hermione walked quickly to the nearest end of the bookcase. She and the person reached the end almost simultaneously. If Hermione's jaw had dropped before, it now set a new record in diving. Before her stood what looked like the spitting image of Draco Malfoy, the only difference being that the hair was light brown, plus that he seemed to be a few years older. He also wore a Starfleet uniform.  
  
"Who...who are you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ensign Brent Malfoy," said the person. "And you are...?"  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Hermione, recovering a bit. "Hermione." They shook hands.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Hermione," said Ensign Malfoy. "How is it that you know my name?"  
  
"Well, I, um...knew someone once who was named that," said Hermione.  
  
"Really?" said Ensign Malfoy. "That doesn't surprise me, though. My family is kinda big."  
  
"Are you assigned to the starbase?" said Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm only here temporarily," said Ensign Malfoy. "I'm being transferred to a ship."  
  
"Which one?" said Hermione.  
  
"The Kurosawa," said Ensign Malfoy. Hermione's eyes widened.  
  
"No way! I'm on the Enterprise!" said Hermione. "We're being escorted by the Kurosawa."  
  
"Yeah, I heard you ran into some trouble," said Ensign Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, we were attacked a few days ago," said Hermione.  
  
"Many casualties?" said Ensign Malfoy.  
  
"I heard about forty people..." said Hermione. They were silent for a few seconds. "So, what are you to do on the Kurosawa?" said Hermione, to break the tense silence.  
  
"I'm going to be a pilot for their new fighters," said Ensign Malfoy.  
  
"I didn't know Starfleet had fighters," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, it's only at the testing stages," said Ensign Malfoy. "Starfleet still prefers the larger ships. How about you? You live on the Enterprise?"  
  
"No, I'm only a guest there," said Hermione. "Have been there for about month, though."  
  
"Really?" said Ensign Malfoy. "I've heard it's a nice ship."  
  
"It is," said Hermione. They began walking.  
  
  
  
Lynn was standing at a huge bookcase full of DVDs. Specifically it was full of Sci-Fi movies. Wesley was standing on the other side of the aisle, looking at another huge bookcase.  
  
"All these are movies?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," said Lynn.  
  
"And you sat and watched this?" said Wesley. "Without taking part in the story?"  
  
"Yup, you sure did," said Lynn.  
  
"Wasn't that...well, boring?" said Wesley.  
  
"No, it was really fun," said Lynn, smiling. "You could just watch something with your friends without having to be in it. For example you could just watch a movie about the Second World War, instead of running a holonovel about it."  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" said Wesley.  
  
"For one, you don't have to have nazis breathing down your neck and shooting at you," said Lynn. "Plus, you can't eat snacks while running a holonovel, and you can't make comments on the actors performances."  
  
"That's fun?" said Wesley. They heard a chuckle.  
  
"Wes, my man, you need to be taught," said Harry, walking around the corner, a large DVD box and some DVD cases in his arms. "This is the ultimate in muggle popcorn flicks! The kind of movies just meant to be fun!"  
  
"Ooohhh, what did you find?" said Lynn.  
  
"All of the Bond movies, plus the Indiana Jones movies," said Harry, he put down the movies on a desk. Lynn started going through them. Harry picked up four cases. "These ones though, are probably more like historical documents to you, Wes."  
  
"What is it?" said Wesley.  
  
"Woah, Kelly's Heroes!" exclaimed Lynn. "Oddball's is soooo funny!  
  
"Star Trek II, III, IV and VI," said Harry, ignoring Lynn. "They're about some of the later adventures that Captain Kirk and his crew had. Although, I think they way have dramatised some of the events."  
  
"Great! I've always wanted to find out how it was really like back then," said Wesley. "Now I can watch the movie to get an idea of it."  
  
"But we can't watch all these movies now," said Lynn. "To bad, 'cause they're lot of fun."  
  
"You see, that's the thing about this place," said Wesley. "As they obviously can't let you borrow everything, so the have a special replicator at the entrance so that you can take the things you like with you anyway."  
  
"Great!" said Lynn.  
  
  
  
"AANNND THEY SAAY THAT A HEEEROO CAN SAVE US, I'M NOT GONNA STAAND IN THE WAAAY!!!" sang Ron. He was in a soundproof room (thank God) in the music section, listening to a CD he'd found. The music was pretty loud, so therefore he didn't notice when Harry entered.  
  
"RON!" he called. "RON, IT'S TIME TO GO NOW!" But Ron only didn't hear him, but continued singing along to the music. Harry went over to the console in which the CD was playing, and pressed the stop button.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Ron. "Who turned of the-" He noticed Harry. "Oh, hi there, Har! You gotta listen to this music, it rocks!"  
  
"Of course it rocks, it's rock music," said Harry with a smile, noticing the Nickleback CD case lying next to the console. "Come on, it's time to go."  
  
"But what about the CDs, I've found?" said Ron in a complaining tone.  
  
"Don't worry, there's this special replicator at the entrance," said Harry. "You can take your CDs with you."  
  
"Good!" said Ron. Then he leaned down and took up a large stack of different CDs.  
  
"Jeez, Ron..." said Harry.  
  
"What?" said Ron.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron came walking out of the music section, and went up to Lynn and Wesley standing at the counter with the special replicator. Ron was humming "How You Remind Me", saying a few lines now and then. Harry tapped his communicator.  
  
"Harry to Hermione," he said.  
  
"Hermione here," answered Hermione. "Time to go?"  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. "We're at the entrance."  
  
"Okay, Hermione out," said Hermione. Harry and Ron reached the counter.  
  
"And this is how you remind meee..." said Ron.  
  
"Huh?" said Lynn.  
  
"He found some Nickleback CDs," said Harry. "He was singing 'Hero' when I found him."  
  
"Okay..." said Lynn. "Well, Ron, put the CDs here and well get them copied for you." Ron nodded, continued humming, and lay the CDs upon the desk.  
  
  
  
"Nod your head, black suits coming..." said Ron, having apparently found a Will Smith CD too.  
  
"Ron, that's getting really annoying now..." said Lynn.  
  
"Sorry, just can't sto-" said Ron, but then he suddenly froze, looking at something over at the books sections entrance. The others looked also. Harry's and Lynn's jaws dropped. Coming out from the book section was Hermione and what to them looked like Draco Malfoy, the two of them talking and smiling. Before anyone could react, Ron had already ran across the hall at record speed and grabbed Malfoy by his shirt, holding him up against a wall. And since Ron was rather long, he had no problem in doing so. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, MALFOY??!!!"  
  
"Ron, stop it!" said Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me, I think you got the wro-" said Malfoy, catching his breath from being thrown against the wall.  
  
"Don't you give me that!" said Ron. "You're probably the one who sent us here, or it's some kind of joke!" A moment later Ron let go and slumped down on the floor, doubled up. Hermione had punched him in the chest.  
  
"You just don't listen..." she said through clenched teeth.  
  
"But it's Malfoy...!" Ron managed to say.  
  
"No, it's not!" said Hermione. "Or yes, it is, but it isn't Draco!"  
  
"But he looks just like him," said Harry.  
  
"Except for the hair," said Lynn.  
  
"I think we all could do with a proper introduction," said Malfoy. "I'm Brent Malfoy."  
  
"Wesley Crusher," said Wesley.  
  
"Harry Potter," said Harry. Ron got up of the floor.  
  
"Ron Weasley," he said.  
  
"My idiot of a boyfriend," said Hermione. Ron gave her an angry glare.  
  
"Lynn Crusher," said Lynn.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all," said Malfoy. "And I suppose your full name is Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yes, it is," said Hermione, surprised. "How did you kn-"  
  
"And I suppose that you go to Hogwarts?" said Malfoy, sounding a bit excited. All except Wesley nodded. "Then I think I know who the other Malfoy you knew is. It's Draco Malfoy, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, that's true..." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh my..." said Malfoy, suddenly seeming surprised. "This is a bit odd. To meet your forefathers and all..."  
  
"Huh?" said Ron. "Forefathers?"  
  
"I am a descendant of Draco Malfoy," said Malfoy. "The same Draco Malfoy who went to Hogwarts with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." He looked at each one as he said their names. "But I am also a descendant of Ron and Hermione Weasley."  
  
"Wait a sec, how can you bee so sure that it's us?" said Ron. "That we're you're forefathers."  
  
"I expect you know about the wizard network which exists even now?" said Malfoy. They nodded. "Well, I myself do not have any wizard power, but I have it in my family and therefore I stay in touch with the network. I heard about a group of wizards from the late 20th century, transported here by time-apparation, having ended up aboard the Enterprise." Hermione smiled. "What?"  
  
"Nothing..." said Hermione. "On the other hand, there is something. You said you're a descendant of me and Ron. How?"  
  
"Well, the two of you got married and had children," said Malfoy. "When one of those children, Lily, grew up she married Dominic Malfoy, the son of Draco Malfoy. The generations went on and on in such order, so that the Malfoy family, the Granger family and the Weasley family have been become woven together into one big family."  
  
"So, Ron and I are basically you grandmother and grandfather?" said Hermione. "Well, I guess we're your great, great, great, great, great...you get the point anyway."  
  
"Yes, that's true," said Malfoy. Hermione looked amazed, Ron looked confused and disturbed, and Lynn and Harry looked like they found the whole thing amusing.  
  
"Jeez, related to Malfoy..." said Ron and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Pretty sure this is my longest chapter title yet...  
  
Sorry for not updating for three weeks! I've had a rough time at school, and I hope you can forgive me. Plus I had to give fans of my other fic, "Not all changes are for the worst..." a new chapter, since I hadn't done that since October! So, you reading both fics, new chapter y'all! And those of you reading only this fic, remember how lucky you are in terms of update rate!  
  
The thing about the size of the starbase is really a bit of a Trek size joke. You see, it's never been determined just how big those things are.  
  
The "Wizard thing"-thing is of course a call back on the others always saying "Muggle thing" to Ron.  
  
Hermione thinking she's invisible is inspired by the "Enterprise" episode "Vanishing Point". It's one of the episodes I saw at a Trekker video-day I was at last weekend.  
  
Brent Malfoy is named after Brent Spiner, all ours Data. Draco's son Dominic is named after Dominic Keating, playing Malcolm Reed on Enterprise. Ron and Hermione named their daughter Lily after Harry's mother.  
  
And I really do love "Kelly's Heroes" ^_^  
  
Ron singing "Black suits coming" is in there 'cause he's supposed to be irritating. It's inspired by my little brothe, who saw MIB 2 and then listened to the song on his CD player in the back of the car. He listened to it for 40 miles, singing along all the time... It became especially irritating since he really isn't to good at singing, or at English for that matter... But I do like "Hero" and "How You Remind Me" :)  
  
  
  
4 reviews since last time. Review comments:  
  
C1ofUnknown - Thank you! Seems you quite a problem with your browser... Good luck, anway!  
  
AnnabelleElizabeth - Thank you! Alas, it is soon time. But worry not, I still have a couple of things up my sleeve *COUGH!* Action-scenes! *COUGH!* But the ending will be happy. Does it? Does life go on? Naw, seriously, about the girl....there's been a development in that area...Read the PS to find out more.  
  
U1 - Oh ja, saker kommer hända, kusinen! Just the cousin, thinking th chapter was goond 'n all. Plus he pities me about the girl. Läs det nya PS:et, dude!  
  
CiA - Sorry, but that's the fic. It's partly because I'm not all that good at writing magic stuff. Thanks 'bout the chapter anyway!  
  
  
  
The fic is now moved to the Ron/Hermione section.  
  
  
  
  
  
Emher  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PS.  
  
You know how I told you I was...well, suicidal, miserable and all? Well, the thing is, the way I found out she had a boyfriend was through a friend of mine, who went to my school last year. He was a semi-member of the group that the girl I like is part of. During one of my resent depressed episodes, I asked him if he was really sure, 'cause her boyfriend was supposed to be a member of the same group, but I hadn't seen them together...well, ever, plus that in the directing class we have together I've caught her looking at me sometimes.  
  
Then my friend (whom I'll strangle to death at a later time) told me that about a year ago she did indeed have a boyfriend. Although, the boyfriend had his eyes on another girl too, so there's a pretty big change that they're not together any more. Especially if you also take the reasons stated above into consideration. Then my friend asked me if he should've told me the whole thing earlier. YA THINK?! I mean, he KNEW that I liked her, A LOT! So, there's an increasing change of me and her getting together. The fact that we go to the same directing class for the rest of the school year only increases my chances.  
  
And it's a really good thing too! This is not a crush. If it had been, I'd been over her by now. I'd been over her a few days after I heard she had a boyfriend. I am truly in love with this girl. I'm even doing that thing when you write the name of the person you like over and over again, and I've never done that before. But I just have to, because I can't stand not seeing her. Plus, she's got a really beautiful, five-letter, three-syllable name. I've even started wearing clothes I used to hate because they were a bit uncomfortable so that I look my best for her. Heck, I've never shaved this precise, I've never combed my hair this neatly. I am in love with her.  
  
Sorry about having to drop all of this on you, people, but I don't have a diary so this is the best I've got. Thank you for listening.  
  
DS. 


	23. Shore leave

A/N: The twenty-third chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. And all other trademarks aren't mine, but just used in the story. Lynn is all mine.

23. Shore Leave

It was three days after they'd arrived at Starbase 16. Ron had had some trouble accepting the fact that he and the Malfoy's were now related, but now he was starting to get okay with it and even calling Ensign Malfoy Brent. Right now Ron and Hermione lay on one of the planets many beaches. The temperature was about 35 degrees Celsius (about 95 degrees Fahrenheit), the sky was free of clouds and there was a nice breeze in the air. Hermione wore a full bathing suit and Ron had his bathing trunks on. Despite this they hadn't managed to walk down to the water and take a bath. Ron lay on his side, head supported by his arm which was positioned upon the sand. He was looking at Hermione. Her eyes were closed.

'I wonder if she's asleep?' Ron thought.

"No, I'm awake..." said Hermione, making Ron jump a bit.

"How did y- I just- I didn't say anything!" said Ron.

"I've known you long enough to know when you're looking at me," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I suppose..." said Ron. he looked towards the water. "Shouldn't we go take a bath? We've been here a while." Hermione exhaled.

"I'm too comfortable here," said Hermione. Ron looked back at Hermione. She still had here eyes closed.

"Oh, come on..." said Ron, smiling. "We could go for a swim...and then let the sun dry us..."

"And...?" said Hermione.

"Weeeell..." said Ron. "It is sea water, so that means that there's salt in it... And if we'd take a bath, the water would dry and there would be salt on us..."

"Why would we like that?" said Hermione.

"I kinda like salty things..." said Ron. "So I could...lick the salt of you..." He trailed a finger along her arm. Hermione shivered.

"It IS a public beach, Ron..." said Hermione, shaking some mental images of Ron's suggestion out of her mind.

"We could go to the hotel room..." said Ron. He kissed her. "Come on... Please?" Hermione still had her eyes closed, but she could've sworn that Ron had a puppy faced look. She smiled and opened here eyes.

"Okay, but only on one condition," she said.

"And what would that be, oh fair lady?" said Ron, grinning.

"That I can do the same to you, of course..." said Hermione and winked. She got up and started running down towards the water. Ron got up.

"Never thought of that one..." he said. Then he sat of towards the water after Hermione.

Picard was looking out over the plains before him. There where a few hills here and there, but except for that there wasn't a soul for miles. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the fresh air. Then he spurred the horse he was sitting upon to set of in full gallop. Picard sped across the plain on the Arabian steed, smiling and enjoying the moment to the fullest. It felt good to be all alone, just him, the horse and the plains, away from all the things that had happened lately. Too just enjoy riding, a sense of being free, complete solitude. Suddenly the horse stopped abruptly, whinnying. Picard just barely managed to stay up upon the horse.

"What the devil?" exclaimed Picard to himself.

'What could've made the horse stop like that?' Picard thought. Then he heard a sound, and it was getting louder. He turned around just in time to see a shuttle approaching him and the horse, flying fast and at low altitude. A second later it passed a few meters above Picard and the horse. Picard cursed loudly at whomever the pilots of the shuttlecraft was. 'If I only had my communicator with me. Then I could call the starbase and ask which shuttles are out right now...' The shuttle had all but disappeared from sight now. Picard noticed that the horse had calmed down. He spurred the horse again and rode of.

"Holy shit, that was Captain Picard!" said Lynn, clasping her hands to her mouth. She, Harry, Wesley and Malfoy was on shuttle craft, having just done a low fly-by over Picard and his horse.

"You sure?" said Wesley.

"Yeah, I'd recognise that chrome dome anywhere," said Lynn. Harry chuckled.

"'Chrome dome'. That's a good one," he said.

"Oh my God, what if he reports us?" said Lynn. "Wesley, you and Brent could get into a lot of tr-"

"Calm down, Lynn," said Harry. "We went by so fast he probably couldn't see the name of the shuttle. Plus he wants to be by himself and probably haven't brought his communicator."

"Hope you're right..." said Lynn.

"By the way, nice flying, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Malfoy.

'That felt weird...congratulating Malfoy...' though Harry. 'Why should it feel so weird, really? It's not the same guy. Brent seems kinda cool actually. And DRACO Malfoy hasn't really been all that much a git as before the last year or so... Wasn't such a git, I mean...'

"Wanna take the controls, Harry?" said Malfoy, snapping Harry from his thoughts.

"What?" said Harry.

"If I remember it correctly, you're quite the ace when it comes to flying," said Malfoy.

"Well, that was on a broomstick, not with a shuttle," said Harry.

"Don't worry, we'll start in space. That way you have less things to crash into," said Malfoy, and chuckled. He raised the shuttle's nose, taking it into a sharp ascent. A minute or so later they had left the atmosphere. They could see the starbase in the distance. "Okay, let's get started then."

Ethan Walsh stopped. He took a water canteen from his belt, screwed the top of, and drank a bit. He put back the canteen onto the belt, adjusted his backpack, and continued walking through the pine forest. The weather was rather warm, but a bit windy. Walsh didn't mind though. He just kept on walking upwards a slope, a smile on his face as the wind ruffled his hair. Walsh had always liked walking in pine forests. Even more so in pine forests in mountain areas such as this one. He reached the top of the slope. The bare rock of the mountain was visible here, an area as big as half a football field opening up into a clearing. Walsh walked up to the edge of the cliff and looked out onto the landscape. The whole thing looked a lot like the area in which Lynn's and Wesley holo-honeymoon program took place. Walsh didn't know that, but enjoyed the view all the same. Suddenly he heard something in the wind...something like...

"Shuttle thrusters?" he said to himself. Then he saw something at the lower corner of his eye. He looked down and saw a shuttle passing, pretty close to the ground and in through a narrow part of the canyon. He chuckled. "Some ace out flying."

"OH JESUS H. CHRIST, HAROLD JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!" screamed Lynn quickly. Harry had just the shuttle flown through the narrow canyon near Walsh.

"Ow! Number one: don't scream!" said Harry. Wesley chuckled at the 'Number one' thing. "Number two: don't call me Harold, and number three: since when do you believe in religious things?"

"Since you started flying shuttles with me on it through narrow passages, that's when!" said Lynn quickly.

"Calm down, Lynn!" said Wesley. "We're perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe?! How can you- Aw, screw this!" said Lynn, and tapped her com-badge. "Lynn Walsh to transporter room seven at starbase 16."

"Transporter room seven here," said a voice over the com. "What can I do for ya'?"

"Beam me up," said Lynn.

"Okay, nooo problem," said the voice.

"Wait, Lynn, you-" said Wesley, but interrupted himself when Lynn started dematerialising.

Lynn was walking on a walking path down towards the beach that Ron and Hermione had been on earlier. She was mad about Harry being so stupid, idiotic and…well, just plain simply being a guy. But she was even madder at Wesley, who had been defending Harry. She clenched her fists, her arms along her sides.

'Defending him when he's risking our lives!' she thought. 'I'm so mad I think I'm gonna...' She let out an angry cry, making a few heads turn. Lynn ignored them and continued walking towards the beach. As she reached the beach Wesley suddenly materialised just in front of her, making her almost running into him. 

"AH!" exclaimed Lynn, surprised. Then she remembered that she was mad at him. "Go away!" she started walking past him, but Wesley grabbed her arm.

"Lynn, calm down!" he said. "We were just having some fun."

"Too risk being squashed against a mountainside isn't exactly my idea of fun," snapped Lynn.

"Well, if it helps, I gave them a bit of a scolding before beaming here," said Wesley.

"Really?" said Lynn, softening a bit.

"Really. Can't have them risking my wives life, can I?" said Wesley.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" said Lynn.

"Guess I'm just irresistible," said Wesley.

"That's probably it," said Lynn, smiling. She gave him a kiss. "Come on, let's go see Ron and Hermione. They're supposed to be on this beach somewhere." They went down to the beach. After searching for about ten minutes they draw the conclusion that Ron and Hermione weren't on the beach anymore. "Where could they be?"

"We'll soon find out," said Wesley, and tapped his com-badge. "Crusher to starbase 16"

"Here's the room," said Lynn. She and Wesley were at the hotel the group was staying at.

"Good," said Wesley, and pressed the console on the door. No one answered or opened the door. "Maybe they're not here."

"Let's go in anyway, I have to get a book from Hermione," said Lynn and tapped the console, making the door open. They went in. They started looking around, but didn't find the book. They soon had looked in every room except for the bed room. They opened the door. A moment later, Lynn's and Wesley's eyes went wide at the sight before them.

It was night, at about eight o' clock. Harry and Malfoy were sitting at a bar, drinking and talking.

"I wonder how it went for Wesley?" said Malfoy.

"If I know Lynn correctly... not to well!" said Harry, smiling. Malfoy chuckled. 

"By the way, you handled that shuttle pretty well for someone who hasn't flown one before," said Malfoy. "VERY well, actually."

"I've always been good at flying, it's in my blood," said Harry.

"Yeah, but as you said: broomsticks and shuttles are a bit different..." said Malfoy.

"I dunno...maybe it's some kind of magic instinct," said Harry. A few seconds passed.

"I was wondering..." said Malfoy. "How was my forefather like? Draco Malfoy, I mean." Harry nearly choked on his drink. "Ouch. That bad, huh?"

"Um...yes and no..." said Harry.

"Okay, bring it on," said Malfoy.

"Truth be told...we were arch rivals," said Harry. "Him, having a father who was a Death Eater and himself suspected for the same thing, and me, the one who's named Voldemort's worst enemy. Not exactly the best match for us becoming friends. But in our fifth year...something happened then that changed him..." Harry looked down into his drink.

"What happened?" said Malfoy.

"His father used the Imperius curse on him to get to me. To get me to Voldemort..." said Harry. "It was the only way for them to get me from Hogwarts. Voldemorts attempt at my life didn't go to well that time, and many Death Eaters, including Draco's father, was exposed. His father was so furious that he tried to kill Draco. But he escaped. Instead his father killed his mother. He never was the same after that. It was for the better in a way. He stopped being so snotty, so damn arrogant. We actually had an okay sort of friendship around the time we were transported here."

"You call him your friend?" said Malfoy.

"Yes. I do," said Harry after a moment.

"I don't know about you, but to me that's all that should matter," said Malfoy.

"Yeah, you're right," said Harry, smiling. He raised his glass. "To friends through all times."

"To friends," said Malfoy. They drank a bit out of their glasses. Now Ron and Hermione came up to them, sitting down at the bar next to Harry.

"Hi," said Harry. He saw that they looked a bit...embarrassed?. "Something wrong?"

"Nope," said Ron.

"We're fine," said Hermione.

"Okay..." said Harry. Now Lynn and Wesley came up to the bar, sitting down next to Malfoy. They exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione. Hermione blushed. "What is going on? Have something happened?"

"Well....yes..." said Lynn. "We went to see Ron and Hermione. When we couldn't find on the beach we went to their hotel room."

"At first, we though they weren't there, since we knocked and there wasn't an answer," said Wesley. Ron ordered a drink. "That is until we opened the door to the bedroom..." Harry cringed.

"Thanks for that mental image..." he said. "Can't exactly say that two of my best friends having se-"

"They didn't exactly do that..." said Lynn.

"So, what did they do?" said Harry, almost afraid to know the answer. There was an awkward silence, and no one answered. Lynn, Wesley and Hermione looked down into the bar. "What?"

"Breakfast of champions..." said Ron. He took a sip of his drink.

A few days later everyone we're okay again, feeling slightly less awkward towards each other. The repairs to the Enterprise was complete and it was time for them to leave. Harry and Ron were in the starbase observation room, about to embark onto the ship. They were waiting on Hermione. Lynn and Wesley were already aboard the Enterprise.

"It's been a fun few days," said a sun-tanned Ron.

"Yeah, it has," said a not quite so sun-tanned Harry. Now Hermione and Malfoy came up to them.

"Ready to go?" said Ron.

"Yeah," said the even-more-sun-tanned-than-Ron Hermione.

"I suppose I'll see you sometime over the next few days," said Malfoy.

"Yeah, that would be fun, Brent," said Harry. "Maybe we could try some holodeck program?"

"Sure," said Malfoy.

Suddenly, there was a big explosion outside in the docking area. Everyone were knocked of their feet. Harry and the others managed to get after a few seconds. They looked out into the docking area. A portion of the wall had been blown away, wide open into space.

"Oh my God..." said Hermione.

"Walsh to Malfoy!" called Commander Walsh's voice over the com. Malfoy taped his com-badge.

"Malfoy here," he said.

"We need you back on the ship NOW!" said Walsh. "The Death Eaters are attacking."

"Attacking the starbase?!" said Malfoy. The group started running out towards the docks for the ships. "That's madness!"

"Yeah, well, no one said they were particularly sane..." said Walsh. "Apparently they have a lot of ships."

"How many?" said Malfoy.

"We don't know yet," said Walsh. "We have to assemble our pilots for the fighters. Unfortunately, six of them were in the section of the starbase which blew up. We got the reserves, but they're only five men. Do you know of someone else who can help us?"

"What about Ensign Crusher on the Enterprise?" said Malfoy as the group ran out onto the docking branch which the Enterprise and the Kurosawa were docked at.

"No, Captain Picard needs him to pilot the Enterprise," said Walsh. Malfoy looked at Harry.

"I think I know just the one, Sir," said Malfoy.

"Status report, Mr Worf?" said Picard.

"We are ready to leave the dock," said Worf.

"Everyone aboard?" said Riker.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are still at the starbase, Sir!" said Wesley. Picard and Riker exchanged glances. Riker tapped his com-badge.

"Riker to O'Brien," he said.

"O'Brien here," answered O'Brien's voice.

"Can you get a lock o-" said Riker.

"Ronald Weasley to Captain Picard!" called Ron's voice over the com, interrupting Riker. Picard tapped his com-badge.

"Picard here! Where are you?" he said.

"We're thirty meters from the Enterprise!" said Ron. "It's just me and Hermione though, Harry was needed on the Kurosawa!"

"The Kurosawa?" said Picard.

"Yes, Sir! They needed pilots!" said Ron. "Okay, Sir, we're in. We can disembark."

"Good. Picard out," said Picard and tapped his com-badge. "Mr Data, close all docking ports and loosen all docking clamps!"

"Aye, Sir," said Data, and started tapping his console. "Docking ports closed. Docking clamps released."

"Sir, the starbase doors are not opening," said Worf. "I am receiving a message from the starbase saying that they are indeed inoperable."

"Mr Data, does the section around the explosion have any people in it?" said Picard.

"No, Sir," said Data. "Those sections have been evacuated by the starbase emergency transporters."

"Mr Worf, make that hole wide enough for us to get out of here," said Picard.

"Yes, Sir," said Worf. "Firing phasers."  A barrage of phaser fire erupted form the Enterprise, cutting into the area surrounding the hole. After a few seconds the hole was big enough for the Enterprise to pass through.

"Mr Worf, open a channel to the other Starfleet ships in the dock," said Picard.

"Channel open," said Worf.

"This is Captain Picard of the Enterprise," said Picard. "As you have noticed we have made us a new door. I suggest we move out and join the fight."

"All ships are acknowledging," said Worf, a smile on his face.

"Very well," said Picard, also showing a slight smile. "Now, take us out, Mr Crusher. As quickly as possible."

"Aye, Sir," said Wesley. The Enterprise started moving, followed by the other Starfleet ships in the dock.

A/N: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the crew of the Space Shuttle Columbia, whom tragically lost their lives on February 1st. These men and women served in NASA and knew the risks, just like the men and women in Starfleet.

On other chapter notes, the title is taken from the TOS episode "Shore Leave"

Sorry again for the long updating time. I think I will have to set my new update rate to two weeks apart. So check for the next chapter on Friday the 7th of March. I'll try to get a chapter up before then.

The "Breakfast of champions" thing is maybe a bit to much of a sex-loaded joke, but it's fun, so I kept it in.

And I FINALLY saw Star Trek: Nemesis! I gotta' tell ya': I loved it. It's not as good as First Contact, but just below that one. It had some really good action, some good character interaction, and a really good score. Looking forward to the DVD!

By the way, here's a great quote I found: "You can't go through life trying to avoid getting a broken heart, if you do, it'll break from loneliness anyway" - Bashir to Odo, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine "A Simple Investigation".

2 reviews since last time. Review comments:

U1 – Hm... My cousin does have valid point in his review... He points out that Picard didn't know about them being entertainment, yet there is a library with DVD's of Star Trek... Well, my explanation to this is that so for I've only confirmed that they have the TOS movies (and perhaps the episodes), and perhaps Picard missed that part of History...? All right, I fouled up. My bad.

CiA – Aye, it is. Be aware that it isn't finished yet, though  ;)

Y'all come back now, ya' hear!

Emher

PS (now named "Emher's love problems").

I gave her a rose today. I was supposed to give her it on Valentine's day, but our class was cancelled so I didn't meet her. So I tried to keep the rose alive over the weekend, but then gave up and bought a new one which I gave her. At least her reaction confirms that she probably doesn't have a boyfriend, so there's still hope (GO ME!!!). 

I messed up on one thing, though. When she asked (surprised and flattered I might add) why I gave her flowers, I didn't know what to say. Well, I knew what I wanted to say, but it was to early (i.e. me answering her "Why? 'Cause I love you!". Didn't do that though). So I said: "People deserve to get flowers...". She seemed satisfied with the answer (mind you, she already was flattered), and since I'd stuttered a bit I guess it was better than no answer. But now I really would like to go back in time to change it to "You deserve to get flowers...". Note the "You". Not "People", "You". Would that have worked better? Aw, nuts, I did it anyway! Time will tell what will become of us two...

Oh, yeah, another thing. I got my hair cut and now I sort of look like Tom Paris in Voyager. With glasses, though...

DS ("Emher's love problems" is to be continued...).


	24. The Final Stand

A/N: The twenty-fourth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. As said by one of my most faithful reviewers, coolone007: "Once more into the breech!"

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. And all other trademarks aren't mine, but just used in the story. Lynn is all mine.

24. The Final Stand

"Okay, so what're the controls?" said Harry, he and Malfoy having just entered into one of the small fighter ships on the Kurosawa.

"The controls for flying are the same, but you also have the controls," said Malfoy. "I'll have the computer target for you, all you have to do is steer the ship towards the target. Here are the phaser trigger and here are the photon torpedo trigger." He pointed to two buttons. "It would be best not to confuse them. You don't have too many of the photons, so you'll have to use them wisely. All other things you can use by voice control. Got it?"

"Got it," said Harry.

"Good," said Malfoy. "When we launch you follow us out, and try not to run into anyone."

"Funny," said Harry sarcastically.

"See you later then," said Malfoy, and left. Harry tapped a console and closed the shuttle. He sat down into the pilot's seat. Then he looked around a bit.

"And of course there's no seatbelts in the shuttle..." he said. He saw a sign on a panel. "Starfleet Fighter Craft Van Fanel. Nice to meet you, Van." Harry now saw that the other fighters powered up, so he did the same. As soon as the shuttles move out he did the same. He saw that they now had left the starbase. Phasers and photon torpedoes were flying in-between ships, having been fired from the small group of Starfleet ships and from the starbase's own phaser arrays and torpedo launchers. Harry now noticed the Death Eater ships. His jaw dropped. "Computer, how many enemy vessels are out there?"

"Forty-one ships in total," said the computer voice.

"Mr Worf, open a channel to the fleet," said Picard.

"Channel open," said Worf.

"This is Captain Picard," said Picard. "Co-ordinate your fire according to our tactical station. Follow those directives unless you may hit one of our own."

"All ships are acknowledging, Sir," said Worf.

"Close the channel," said Picard. Worf tapped his console. "Now, Mr Worf, fire at will. Choose weapons at your discretion."

"Aye, Sir," said Worf. "Targeting. Firing phasers." The other ships in the small fleet replied and fired upon one of the Death Eater ships, which a second later exploded. A concentrated barrage of phaser fire from the starbase finished of two other ships. A group of Death eater ships destroyed one of the smaller Starfleet ships.

Harry received a set of target co-ordinates on a panel. He flew in formation with the others at great speed, criss-crossing between ships. The group made a run on a ship, crippling it. One of the fighters were destroyed. Harry saw two Death Eater ships firing upon one of the Starfleet vessels.

'Excelsior class," he thought. The Starfleet ship disabled the ships, aided by the starbase. He got orders for another strafing run on ship. He and the group performed their orders with excellent results, hitting another ship in the process. Although the Death Eater ship got a firing opportunity and destroyed two fighters.

"Ohshitnotgoodimsofuckednooow!!!" exclaimed Harry as the shockwave from the fighters getting destroyed knocked him of course, pummelling him towards another of the Death Eater ships. If he didn't to anything he was going to be crushed against the shields any seconds now. Suddenly some phaser shots were fired. A second later the fighter impacted with the hull of the Death Eater ship. Harry was knocked out of his chair.

"Harry?" said Malfoy's voice over the com. "You okay in there?" Harry got up in the chair again, a little shaken.

"I'm okay," he said. He looked up and out through the window. He saw that he somehow had punched the front section of the ship into the Death Eater bridge, and a very surprise Death Eater Captain was looking at him from his chair. "For the moment."

"Yeah, I you've mad a new entrance to their bridge!" said Malfoy. "At least we know these ships can take a pounding!"

"You think I can get out of here?" said Harry.

"Sure, just hit reverse thrustors," said Malfoy. "Your ship is intact, so you should make it."

"And if I don't?" said Harry, grimly.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you," said Malfoy. "Come on, its the best chance you've got." Harry saw that the Death Eaters were drawing out their wands to fire at him.

"It's my only change it seems..." said Harry, and hit the reverse thrustors button. The ship's hull groaned and the ship didn't move. The Death Eaters raised they're wands. Then the small fighter ship popped out of the Death Eater bridge like a champagne cork out of a bottle. Although, Harry decided not to leave them empty-handed, and pressed the fire button for the photons. The torpedo hit the bridge and the bridge itself exploded.

"Great shot Harry, that's another one down!" said Malfoy.

Another Starfleet ships exploded. Commander Walsh watched this happen on the Kurosawa's viewscreen, a grim expression upon his face. This was one of the things he could never get used to, the loss of lives. One ship harboured hundreds of people, and still they could all be dead faster than you can say 'Warp Core Breach'. With this rate the Death Eaters would overtake them soon. But now he had an idea.

"Captain, suggest we make an alteration to Captain Picard's plan," said Walsh, suddenly.

"Being?" said Reno.

"That we divide the fleet into two, us leading the second group," said Walsh. "Since we are the strongest ship next to the Enterprise, we are the logical leader."

"You sound almost Vulcan, Mr Walsh," said Reno, a light smile on his face. "But I do believe you are right. Open a channel to the Enterprise."

"Harry, they're dividing the fleet into two," said Malfoy. "I think they'll try to surround them." 

"Good, we're getting killed out here!" said Harry as a Death Eater ship exploded.

"I think that's what made them change tactics," said Malfoy.

Two more Death Eater ships we're destroyed.

"Sir, we're being completely surrounded by the muggles!" said a Death Eater on the Death Eater Command ship.

"Use the Dementors," said the Commanding officer. "That's what they're for."

"Five more Death Eater ships reported destroyed," said Worf.

"Good," said Picard.

"Seems like we might not be in such a hopeless fight anyway," said Riker. Suddenly Troi screamed and looked terrified. "Deanna what is it?" Three Death Eater ships burst into flames on the viewscreen.

"I-I don't know!" she said. "I suddenly started almost...relieving the most horrible moments of my life..." She looked at Riker. "And what I fear will happen..."

"The Dementors," said Riker after a moments silence. "The Death Eaters must've begun using they're powers again."

"Yes, and you were probably affected first because of your empathic powers, counsellor," said Picard. "We'll probably start experiencing the same thing soon ourselves." He was quiet for a second. "Mr Worf, open a channel to the fleet."

"Great, just what we need, eh, Harry?" said Malfoy over the com after Picard had given the whole fleet a brief explanation about the dementors. But Harry didn't answer. He was trying his best to steer his ship when having visions in his mind of Ginny getting killed by Voldemort. "Harry, you okay?" 

"No..." answered Harry at last. "They've started affecting me..."

"The dementors?" said Malfoy.

"Yeah..." said Harry. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer..." Another Death Eater ship exploded.

"Stick in there, Harry, it's almost over," said Malfoy after moment. "We've won soon."

"Status report?!" yelled a Captain on one of the starships in the fleet. His Tacticl officer coughed.

"Multiple hull breaches on decks three through eleven," he then answered. "Weapons and shields are gone." An alarm sounded. "Sir, we've got intruders!" Suddenly everyone on the bridge started clutching their heads. They knew what was happening the dementors was on the ship and had begun affecting them. Images of the ship with his family on it exploding, destroyed by Cardassians, went throught the Captain's mind. This had happened during the war with the Cardassians, and the Captain did not wish to go trough it all again.

"C-computer...activate self destruct..." said the Captain, fighting against the images in his mind.

"Captain, we are being hailed," said Worf just after two Starfleet ships and another Death Eater ships had been destroyed.

"On screen," said Picard. An image of a Starfleet ships battle ravaged bridge appeared. On it were some unconscious Starfleet officers, the ships Captain, and what only could be- "Dementors..."

"Picard..." said the ships Captain. "The ship is over-run with Death Eaters... I've j-just activated self destruct... I suggest you get out of reach for the explosion..." He showed a weak smile. Then a dementor grabbed him. It took of its hood, revealing the horrible mouth. Then it performed the dementors kiss on the Captain.

"Mr Worf, close the channel..." said Picard. The transmission was closed. "Give orders to the fleet to get out of reach." The fleet move out of range just before the ship exploded, taking three Death Eater ships with it. "Rest in peace, Captain."

"Captain..." said Troi.

"Counsellor?" said Picard.

"I think that a lot of the dementors we're on that ship," said Troi. "I can't sense they're presence as strongly as before."

"Good," said Picard. "Now, let's end this fight."

Harry had also sensed that the load of the dementors powers was lighter now. He straightened up a bit in his seat, able to take part in the battle again. Now he saw that one of the other fighters were in trouble, pinned between two Death Eaters ships. Harry accelerated, phasers firing at the Death Eater ships. The fighter in trouble helped and together they disabled one of the ships.

"Nice having you back, Harry!" said Malfoy's voice over the com. "Thanks for saving me!"

"Is that you?" said Harry. "I just saw that a fighter was in trouble."

"I still appreciate it, though," said Malfoy. "Uh-oh..." Four Death Eater ships were closing in around them.

"Got any ideas?" said Harry.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" said Malfoy. "Um...okay! On my mark, accelerate and go through that hole between the two closest ships."

"Oh, you man then extremely narrow pass between the two nearest ship?" said Harry.

"Yeah. Don't like the odds?" said Malfoy.

"Hey, as long as I don't have bludgers chasing after me, I'm just peachy," said Harry.

"Okay then... Ready?" said Malfoy.

"Yeah," said Harry. Malfoy fired a torpedo at the disable Death Eater ship.

"MARK!" he called out. The two small fighters accelerated and just barely made it through between the two Death Eater ships. A second after the torpedo had hit the disabled Death Eater ship it erupted into a huge explosion.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Reno called out after seeing the huge explosion. The Kurosawa turned, managing to evade fragments from the explosion. A Death Eater ship attempted to do the same, but hit a Starfleet ship, both ships exploding.

"What the hell was that?" said Walsh.

"What the hell was that?!" said Harry after he and Malfoy had just escaped the explosion. "THAT was no ordinary torpedo!"

"Yes, it was," said Malfoy. "I just modified it a bit before firing it right into the ships warp core."

"Nice," said Harry. He checked his sensors. "VERY NICE! You got seven of them!"

"That means there are only about...ten of them left!" said Malfoy. "Shall we?"

"We shall indeed..." said Harry. They went into the fight again.

"Mr Worf open a channel to the Death Eaters," said Picard.

"No response," said Worf.

"Very well, transmit the following message on all channels," said Picard. "You have been outnumbered and overrun. Please, let us stop this before there is any more needless bloodshed." Picard looked at Worf. After a few seconds Worf shook his head. "Damn."

"Sir! Once of the Death Eater ships are on a collision course towards us!" Worf called out.

"Mr Crusher, evasive manoeuvres!" Picard called out as the ship was coming closer.

Harry saw what was happening. He broke formation with Malfoy and the other fighters and steered towards the Enterprise. Two Death eater ships exploded near the fighter group.

"Harry! What are you doing?!" said Malfoy over the com.

"I gotta stop that ship from hitting the Enterprise," said Harry decidedly.

"What shi- Oh, shit!" said Malfoy. He broke formation also, speeding after Harry.

"Sir, a ship is on a collision course with the Enterprise!" said the Kurosawa's tactical officer.

"Fire at that ship, NOW!" said Reno.

"Yes, Sir!" said the tactical officer, tapping his console quickly.

Picard watched as the  Death Eater ship came closer and closer.

'We can't outrun the damn thing...' he thought as a barrage of phaser fire erupted from the starbase, fired at the Death Eater ship. But still the ship was coming towards the Enterprise. 'So this is how it ends...'

"Sir, I am detecting a fighter craft approaching from our stern!" said Worf.

"Harry..." said Troi quietly.

Harry came in behind the Enterprise. He had a clear field of fire towards the Death Eater ship. He started firing. As he came closer he started fired the torpedoes also. He noticed that Malfoy was helping him out a bit. When Harry was in front of the Enterprise, Malfoy broke of. He called out something over the com-system, but Harry didn't listen. He emptied his torpedoe magazine and drained his phaser power. The Death Eater ship exploded. Harry grinned. Then the shockwave hit the him, and everything went black.

A/N: Hey, I got a chapter up BEFORE the 7th of March! The reason to this is because I really feel like ending this story soon, or else it will become like chocolate: to much aint good!

And for those of you keeping count, the started out with 17 Starfleet ships and 41 Death Eater ships.

6 reviews since last time. Review comments:

coolone007 – Hope you like the action in this chapter!

Arinya – Chapter 1: Thank you! I was like you once, thinking Voyager was better... Seriously, I don't blame you. It's a matter of personal taste. I actually thought he wasn't as severe since they all acted very maturely. Chapter 8: Me too!!! I'm a bit puzzled by the wonderful-statement though...

Athene – Chapter 3: Thank you! The whole of/off thing is mostly me being lazy... A few questions? I count two ^_^ "Did Lynn recognise the crew because they looked mostly like the characters in Star Trek, or do they look exactly like Patrick Stewart.ect?" Now that's not all that bad of a question actually, I never explained that. Yes, I've always thought that they look exactly like they do in the show. Partly because I haven't imagined them any other way :D Actually, I prefer to keep the story too myself, but I can send you a document with ideas I have for fics and you could tell me what you think. Chapter 7: I answered this by mail too you, but I'll answer again for those reading this on the web. It's set in the late third season of TNG. Chapter 15: Yup, it earned a pg-13 alright. Oh, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione! I can't get over how good she was! If she hadn't disappeared from the movie due to becoming petrified they would've been forced to call it "Hermione Granger and the Chamber of Secrets" ^_~ And Ron really was brilliant too. And the eyes...*groan* don't get me started! If they could keep Data's eyes yellow for seven years, they can keep Harry's green throughout a movie! :l   I really do hope also that they don't mess PoA up! I'm very much looking forward to that movie! No, you didn't mention it, but I kind got it anyway. Thank you, anyway!

I'll see you next time!

Emher

PS (now named "Emher's love problems").

I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, I can't stand it, **_I CAN'T STAND IT!!!!!_ **

Right now I have spring break (it's really called sports break), and that means I can't go to school. Fine, I thought, I get back to school on Monday. ***BZZZT*** Wrong answer! As it turns out we have the Monday after the break off too! That means I wont have directing class until next Friday! And the girl I like (read love) goes in the directing class! And I'm coming apart at the seams now already from not being able too see her! And the fact that I imagined how she would look in one of those TOS women's uniforms didn't exactly help it...(she would look **GREAT by the way!) I gotta go take a cold shower...**

Once again, sorry for writing all this here, but as said **I don't have a diary!**

DS ("Emher's love problems" is to be continued...).


	25. Back on track

A/N: The twenty-fifth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated for almost a month!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. And all other trademarks aren't mine, but just used in the story. Lynn is all mine.

25. Back on track

Something soft. Something made out cloth... a blanket? Yes, that's what it was, a blanket. He lay on a blanket. A warm breeze was blowing. Though he did not open his eyes, he felt that the sun was still up. But since one side of his face felt colder, the sun was probably setting. Therefore it had to be evening. Or perhaps it was morning. He wasn't quite sure, but he didn't really care. He felt sleepy. 

Suddenly he felt a arm upon his chest. But he did not open his eyes. Somehow he knew who it was. He moved his arm to touch the other arm. He felt the arm. Then moved his hand along the arm down to the hand, studying the fingers through his touch. The fingers were very slim, the fingernails on them short but well cared for. He turned his head to the right, feeling the warmth of the sun on his whole face now. Now he opened his eyes. He saw that the sky was a wonderful orange colour, becoming pink farther from the setting sun. He saw a lake. Some trees around the lake. But most of all he saw the person who lay next to him. It was girl with brown eyes and with red hair that almost seemed to glow in the orange light, a smile upon her delicate face.

"Hi..." said Harry and smiled. He held her hand.

"Hi..." said Ginny. "I miss you."

"What are you talking about, I'm right here?" said Harry, a frown upon his face.

"No. You're not," said Ginny. She let go of his hand and sat up. Harry thought for moment, and then remembered. He sat up also.

"So it wasn't a dream then," said Harry. "I really went to the future. Got to meet Captain Picard, Commander Riker, Wesley, Geordi, Commander Walsh, Data, Worf, Counsellor, Dr Crusher and Guinan. Fought to protect the Enterprise. Attended Lynn's wedding..." Ginny nodded. "So I'm not really here." Ginny nodded again. He was silent for a moment. "Don't tell me, I'm really dead, and you're Q disguised as Ginny?" Ginny laughed.

"No, silly!" she said. "I'm Ginny!"

"But how can you be her? I'm still in the future," said Harry.

"I'm as you remember me," said Ginny. "Remember that we had a picnic here the night after I'd finished my OWLs?" Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I remember," he said. "You looked exactly like that that evening." A moments silence. "I miss you. It's been so hard without you."

"I know," said Ginny.

"You do?" said Harry. "I thought you said that you were my memory of her?"

"I am. But you knew me better than any person in the whole world, Harry," said Ginny. "You knew me even better than I knew myself. Therefore you know what I would say to what you said."

"Everything?" said Harry, a smile on his face.

"Not everything," said Ginny, smiling also. "Some things are just too personal." They were silent for while, looking at each other.

"So, where am I know?" said Harry, breaking the silence. "Last thing I remember I had destroyed that Death Eater ship. The shockwave from the explosion hit me, and I blacked out."

"I don't know," said Ginny. "I only know the things you know up to this point. I don't know anything about the things you're not living through. And I don't know any of the things that Ginny has lived through since you left either." A moments silence.

"So I could be dead?" said Harry. Ginny shook her head.

"No," she said. "If you had died I would say: 'Sorry, Har, you're dead and I'm an angel disguised as your girlfriend!'" Harry chuckled.

"Well, dead or not, the 'angel'-thing isn't that far from the truth," said Harry. Ginny smiled and they kissed. He looked at her face after they had finished kissing, and they both smiled again. 

Suddenly she started to fade. It looked like Ginny and everything around them where blown away like dust in a hard breeze. Then Harry felt like he was falling head first, down a long shaft. He saw a light at the bottom. The light came closer faster than he had thought and suddenly he slammed into the bottom. He screamed, convinced that his body had just been crushed at the bottom and that he was now dead. But instead he found that he was sitting right up on a bed in sickbay, panting.

"Are you alright?" said Dr Crusher. He looked around sickbay, and then back at Dr Crusher who was standing on the right side of the bed.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." said Harry after a few seconds silence. He clutched his forehead. "Just some bad dreams." Dr Crusher tapped her com-badge.

"Crusher to Troi," she said.

"Troi here," answered Troi's voice.

"Harry's awake now," said Dr Crusher.

"I'm on my way. Troi out," said Troi.

"She wanted to know when I woke up, right?" said Harry.

"Yes, she was worried about you," said Dr Crusher. "We all were. You almost died." A loud snore was heard. Harry looked down to his left. Ron was sitting there, leaned against the wall, sleeping. Harry and Dr Crusher smiled. "He insisted on staying until you woke up."

"What time is it?" said Harry.

"About twenty over eight in the morning," said Dr Crusher.

"Which day?" said Harry.

"The battle was yesterday," said Dr Crusher.

"How did it go?" Harry said.

"We defeated the Death Eaters, but lost seven ships and a number of fighters in the process," said Dr Crusher. "We beamed you here after your fighter was badly damaged when it got hit with that shockwave, from the Death Eater ship exploding. You've become quite the hero, since you saved the Enterprise." Harry chuckled.

"Great, just what I need: more fans..." he said. Now Troi entered sickbay, followed by Hermione, Lynn, Wesley and Malfoy. "Hi." Hermione ran up and hugged him hard.

"Thank God you're not dead!" she said.

"Yeah, I kinda like that fact myself..." said Harry, a smile on his face. "Didn't know you missed me that much."

"You're my best friend, silly!" said Hermione, and hugged a bit harder before breaking the hug.

"Nice to see that you alive and kicking," said Lynn, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, but I haven't kicked anybody," said Harry.

"That's my job," said Hermione, and kicked Ron lightly. "Get up, sleepyhead!" Ron's woke up and raised his head quickly, accidentally slamming it into the wall.

"Ow...!" said Ron, rubbing his head. "What is it?"

"Harry's awake," said Hermione.

"He is?!" said Ron and stood up quickly. He saw Harry and grinned. "Bloody hell, you're alive!" Then Ron hugged Harry, patting him hard on the back. "Great to still have you with us!"

"Thanks, but would you mind not patting me on the back...?" said Harry, cringing in pain.

"What? Oh, sorry!" said Ron and broke the hug. "Got so happy that I forgot that you were injured."

"It's okay," said Harry. He looked at Wesley, Troi and Malfoy. "Hello, Ensigns, counsellor, how are you?"

"Fine, but how are you feeling?" said Troi.

"I'm okay," said Harry. Troi looked like she didn't quite believe him. "How's it going with the rest of the fighter group, Brent?"

"We took some casualties, but we're okay," said Malfoy. "That's quite some stunt you pulled yesterday. You've become quite a celebrity."

"Yeah, so I've heard..." said Harry. He looked at Wesley. "I suppose you helped spread the rumour? You did have a front row seat and all."

"I might have had something to do with it," said Wesley, a slight smile on his face. Harry looked at Troi, whom looked concerned.

"Guys, could you leave me and the counsellor alone? I'll see you all later," said Harry.

"Okay," said Ron, and left with the others.  
"I'll be over here if you need me," said Dr Crusher and walked away. Troi sat down next to Harry upon the bed.

"You sensed it, huh?" said Harry. "That I'm not feeling to good." Troi nodded.

"It will pass," she said. "You almost died. That's something that gives you a lot of emotional distress. It's also why you may have some strange dreams."

"Yes," said Harry. "I dreamt I was falling down a long shaft. When I slammed into the bottom I was convinced that I was dead, but instead I woke up here."

"That's a very common type of dream when you feel as if you don't have control of your life," said Troi. "And since you where on the border between life and death, this makes sense."

"I dreamt something else..." said Harry. "I dreamt about Ginny..." Harry explained the dream for Troi, what Ginny had said.

"So, you were aware of what happened to you?" said Troi after Harry was done. Harry nodded.

"Strange, huh?" said Harry.

"Yes, but not unheard of," said Troi. "It sometimes happens as a sort of last resort for the mind to keep the body alive, to preserve itself. Though I have to admit that I've rarely heard about it amongst humans."

"It's just...it was so real..." said Harry looking down into the floor. "I really do miss her..." A tear ran down his cheek. Troi put her arm around him.

"Harry..." she said.

"I'm alright..." he said, and wiped of the tear. He looked back at Troi. "How long until we can get back home? How long until we're in the right place?"

"Commander Walsh is finishing his research. And it will take three days until we are at the right co-ordinates," said Troi.

"Good," said Harry and let out a exasperated sigh. "I don't know how much longer I can take it."

"Hang in there," said Troi.

"I am," said Harry.

"Good," said Troi. "I have to go know. Are you gonna be alright?" Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I just need some rest," he said. Troi got up of the bed. "See you later, Counsellor."

"See you later, Harry. Try to get some rest," said Troi.

"I will," said Harry. Troi smiled and left the room. Harry lay down on the bed.

The door beeped in Picard's ready room. Picard was reading a PADD. It was the casualty report from the battle.

'So much loss of life... This mission has been our most devastating yet...' thought Picard. The door beeped once again, snapping Picard form his thoughts.

"Come," he said. The door opened and Commander Walsh entered. Picard looked up at him. "Ah, Commander. What is it?"

"I thought you'd like to know that I've finished my research," said Walsh.

"And?" said Picard.

"It's going to be risky," said Walsh. "But I can do it. They'll get home safely."

"Good. That's all that matter," said Picard.

'Otherwise, what has this mission been about?' he thought.

"Was there something else?" said Picard.

"Yes. I thought that you'd like to know Mr Potter has woken up," said Walsh.

"How's he feeling?" said Picard.

"I'm going to see him, but I hear he's alright," said Walsh.

"Well, I'm not going to keep you any more then," said Picard.

"Yes, Sir," said Walsh and left the room.

Picard entered sickbay by the door nearest Doctor Crusher's office. She was sitting at her desk, looking over and typing on some PADDs. Dr Crusher looked up, almost as if she sensed his presence.

"Jean-Luc," she said. "What is it?"

"Is Mr Potter well enough to take visits?" said Picard.

"Yeah, go right ahead," said Dr Crusher. Picard walked over to Harry's bed. Harry was sitting on it, looking down into the blanket he had.

'He doesn't look to great...' thought Picard.

"Harry?" said Picard. Harry snapped out of his trance. He looked at Picard.

"Captain," he said. "Glad to see you're okay."

"Likewise," said Picard. "Are you feeling alright?" Harry sighed.

"Considering the circumstances, yeah," he said. "I just need to get some rest." A few seconds silence. "How did the battle go? All I heard is that we won, and that I've become a hero. Again." Harry sounded very tired at the last part.

"We got our share of casualties," said Picard. "We managed to capture some of the Death Eaters. They're being interrogated. With any luck, we'll have most of the Death Eater organisation uncovered soon."

"That's good..." said Harry. "Good that they finally will get what they deserve..."

"You sound very pleased when you say that," said Picard. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you enjoyed killing them before."

"What?!" said Harry.

"Can you deny it?" said Picard. "The first time they attacked us, did you ever think twice about the people you killed?"

"B-but I didn't use any unforgivable curses!" said Harry.

"But you killed," said Picard. "You ran that sword through them. You shoot them with a phaser. And I'm afraid that you enjoyed it."

"So what?" said Harry. "So what if I did enjoy it?"

"If you enjoy killing, then you're nothing better then them!" said Picard.

"They took EVERYTHING from me! EVERYTHING!" said Harry. "They killed my parent's, they killed Ginny-"

"You don't know that," said Picard. "You don't know if they killed her. Counsellor Troi told me you never checked up on it."

"I know they did," said Harry. "After I was killed I know that the remaining Death Eaters found her and killed her. If she wasn't dead already."

"So that justifies murder?" said Picard.

"It was in self defence!" said Harry. "THEY attacked US!"

"Yes, they did," said Picard. He was silent for a moment. "But that doesn't justify you enjoying to kill them. Can you say truthfully that 'Yes, it does!'. Can you?"

"No..." said Harry. "No I can't..." Suddenly he chuckled. "So much for the 'The Great Harry Potter'. Isn't it funny? All my life I've wanted to get away from the 'hero'-image, and when I become the opposite of a hero, a man who on some level enjoys killing people, getting in touch with my dark side, I deny it." They were silent for a few seconds.

"Harry, from what I've heard of your past, 'Hero' might not be the appropriate thing to call you," said Picard, breaking the silence. "At least not for the thing you got the stamp of a hero from. You were merely were a baby, protected by something you couldn't control."

"So you're saying I'm a bad man?" said Harry, looking down into the blanket. "A bad Human being?"

"What I'm saying is this," said Picard. "Yesterday I saw a seventeen year old boy doing something damn foolish, something that showed that he didn't take ANY concern to the consequences! But you know what else I saw when you steered that small fighter towards that big Death Eater ship with all your weapons firing? I saw determination, concern for other people's lives. And heroism." Harry looked up. "When you did that, you were a real hero. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for us. And if the story's about you are any bit true, you have done it before. When you kept Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's stone, when you fought off that Basilisk and saved Ginny Weasley. When you saved your wrongfully accused Godfather. All those were things made out of concern for others. So I say: No Harry, you're not a bad person. You're just had a bit of down-turn. And I believe you've just picked yourself up. Now get some rest. I'll be expecting to see you up and out of bed soon."

"Yes, Sir," said Harry, a slight smile on his face.

"Good," said Picard, and smiled. He went towards the door.

"Captain?" said Harry. Picard stopped and looked back on him. "Thanks." Picard nodded and left the room. Harry lay down upon the bed, and closed his eyes. A short while later he was asleep.

"Tea, Earl Grey, Hot," said a voice. Hermione woke up immediately. She sat up in her bed, looking around and holding her sheet to conceal herself. She saw a cup materialise in the replicator. A person was standing front of it.

"Who's there?" said Hermione. The person turned around, and it was- "Ron?!"

"Who else?" said Ron, his voice a bit deeper than usual. Hermione let go of the sheet and chuckled.

"Nothing..." she said. "What's with your voice?"

"I think I've got a cold..." said Ron. "That or I'm allergic to some of the aliens on this ship..." He coughed.

"Why just not go to sickbay and get something for it?" said Hermione.

"Hey, I'm English, and for an Englishman there's nothing better than cup of tea..." said Ron. He took a sip of his tea. Hermione chuckled.

"Never thought you were such a tea person," she said.

"I'm not," said Ron. "But it's good for colds." He took another sip. "How about you and your coffee?"

"So? I drink coffee," said Hermione as Ron took a big swig of the tea.

"You drink a lot of coffee," he said, sounding a bit better.

"I drink it to stay up when I'm studying!" said Hermione.

"Yeah, as I said: you drink a lot of coffee," said Ron.

"I-" began Hermione, but stopped herself. Then she nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Probably should cut back on the coffee a bit."

"Success: she listens to me," said Ron. Hermione pouted at him. Ron just smiled and drank up the rest of his tea. Hermione yawned.

"What time is it?" she said.

"About half past two," said Ron. He but back the cup into the replicator. "Recycle." The cup dematerialised. He got back into bed. Hermione put her arms around him. "Careful, I might be contagious."

"Are you talking about the cold or you plain and simply?" said Hermione, smiling.

"Both I guess," sad Ron, smiling also.

"Well, then I'll just have to take the risk," said Hermione and kissed him.

"You now I've been thinking..." said Ron after they'd finished kissing. "We go back in a few days time. A lot has happened on this trip and I was thinking..." He looked down.

"Ron? Any particular reason your looking at my breasts? Besides the obvious reason..." said Hermione when Ron had been silent for a few seconds. He looked up again.

"Sorry I was just thinking..." he said. "It's just that with Lynn and Wesley getting married and all I...I, um...thought that, um... Aw, bloody hell!" He jumped up out of the bed and went over to the wardrobe and opened it.

"Ron, what is it?" said Hermione, sitting up. Ron started rummaging through his clothes, throwing them out on the floor. "Ron! What are you doing?!"

"Just hang on a sec, I'm just go-" said Ron, stopping when he found something. He turned towards Hermione, who was looking at the mess on the floor. "Hermione..."

"Look at this mess!" said Hermione, and got up. She started picking up all the clothes.

"Hermione..." said Ron.

"Yes Ron, what is it?" said Hermione, picking up a sock.

"Hermione could please sto-" said Ron.

"Hold on, there's only one shirt left..." said Hermione. She picked up the shirt, and turned towards Ron. "Now, what did you want to ta-" She saw that Ron was kneeling in front of her. "Ron? What are you doing?" She saw that he had a little box in his hand. She dropped the clothes, realising what the little box was. The clothes, however, fell over Ron, a shirt perfectly covering his head.

"Okay...not quite how I imagined this moment..." said Ron under the shirt. He removed the shirt. "Now, Hermione..." he opened the box to reveal a ring. "...Will you marr-"

"Yes, yes, oh God yes, I will!" said Hermione and threw herself upon Ron, hugging and kissing him.

"HE WHAT?!" said Harry, choking on his butterbeer that he was having in Ten Forward.

"I asked her to marry me," said Ron. Harry was silent for a moment.

"Is there an epidemic outbreak of people proposing on this ship that I have somehow missed?" he then said. He looked at Hermione and continued before they could respond. "And you said...?"

"Yes, of course," said Hermione. "What else should I have said?"

"So you're getting married in a day or two then?" said Harry.

"No," said Hermione.

"But...I don't understand..." said Harry. "You're engaged, why not get married?"

"Since both our families are back in our time we've decided to wait," said Ron.

"For how long?" said Harry.

"I dunno...ten years okay for you, hon?" said Hermione, looking at Ron.

"I was thinking like five, but I'm flexible," said Ron.

"Wait a sec: YEARS?" said Harry.

"Harry, just because you get engaged it doesn't mean you need to get married as soon as possible," said Hermione. "We could stay engaged for twenty years if you'd like." Harry was silent for a few seconds. Then his face broke into a grin.

"Yeah, you're right," said Harry. "I'm happy for you guys! Congrats, Hermione!" He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks," said Hermione, smiling.

"So you're totally okay with it then?" said Ron.

"Well...not totally okay..." said Harry. He took a sip of his butterbeer.

"How come?" said Hermione.

"Well, with you getting engaged and Lynn and Wesley getting married, I'm in quite a fix..." said Harry. He took another sip of his butterbeer. "Now the first thing Ginny will want do to when I get home is for us to get engaged too..."

A/N: **GOMENASAI!!!** (Yes, Love Hina fans, that's me doing my best imitation of Keitarou...) I'm so terribly, really, utterly, sorry that I haven't updated until know! I've had so much do in school that I haven't had the time to write! And sadly, it's going to get much better. You'll just have to take comfort in the fact that it's only two-three chapter left now (I haven't decided exactly on how many yet...).

Now, about the chapter: Yes, Ron and Hermione got engaged. Hand up you people who didn't see it coming....yeah, that's what I thought.

The psychological thing about Harry and Ginny I do not know if it's true, and can happen. I don even know if it happens often. Perhaps its common among humans. I just don't know.

The scene between Harry and Picard was originally between Harry and Walsh, but halfway through I thought to myself: "Hey. This is Picard dialogue!" So I ordered my brain to "Make it so" and changed it. Personally I think it's a nice conclusion to the whole Dark Harry thing in this story. What do you think?

6 reviews since last time. Review comments:

coolone007 – I responded to you on this with an E-mail, but let me say it again. The ending will be as I have always imagined it to be. There has been no major changes.

C1ofUnknown – Nice to see you back reviewing! **Chapter 22: Yes, the transporter thing ****IS meant to be ironic! My favourite of the episodes youmentioned is the one where Picard, Guinan, Ro and Keiko become children. The episode is called "Rascals". One thing I like about it is when child-Picard insists on seeing his "father"! "I want my father! Now, now, now!" And when Picard moves his hand to the top of his head after he's been turned back to normal, that's just priceless! : D The episode with the cloned Riker is also a great one. ****Chapter 23: Thank you! About the girl, I try my best...!**

I'll see you next time!

Emher

PS (now named "Emher's love problems").

Nothing new here actually. Except that I have to keep myself from staring at her on every class we have together. It was worst the other week when she wore a green shirt. She looks **FANTASTIC** in green!

Anyway, I'm getting a bit stressed since I graduate in little more than two months, so I'm on a time limit here to get to know her better!

DS ("Emher's love problems" is to be continued...).


	26. Of bludgers and Veritechs

A/N: The twenty-sixth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated for almost a month!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. And all other trademarks aren't mine, but just used in the story. Lynn is all mine.

26. Of bludgers and Veritechs

"BLUDGER INBOUND!!!" called Harry from his broom. He, Ron, Wesley, Lynn and Malfoy were on the holodeck playing a game of Quidditch against Riker, Walsh, Geordi, Data, Worf and Troi. Harry was of course seeker, Lynn and Wesley were beaters, Ron the keeper, and Malfoy was one of the chasers. Riker and Walsh were two of the chasers, Geordi and Data the beaters, Worf the keeper and Troi the seeker. Their teams were completed with some holographic players. In the holographic stands sat amongst others Hermione, Picard, Dr Crusher, Reno, Guinan, O'Brien and Keiko.

"I got it!" called Wesley, and smacked another bludger towards it, reflecting it's course towards Worf. Worf saw the bludger coming, and didn't quite know what do to. For a second or so he seemed determined to stare it down, but avoided it at the last second. Unfortunately it went into one of the hoops.

"Another ten points for the junior team!" announced Hermione. "The standings are 40-30 for the juniors." Worf swore quietly in Klingon. "Still it is a surprisingly even game between the junior and the seniors."

"Will must get a real complex out being called 'senior'," said Dr Crusher to Picard, a light smile on her face. Picard couldn't help but grin.

"I'm still not sure how this sport works," said Keiko.

"Well, you see it's like this..." said O'Brien launching into an explanation of the sport.  Now suddenly Troi dived. Harry followed. When they had almost reached the field Troi pulled up and Harry did the same, just barely scraping the ground.

"It's looks like Troi just pulled a Wonky feint on Potter!" announced Hermione.

"WRONSKY FEINT!!!" bellowed Ron from his broom.

"Sorry honey..." said Hermione. Some people in the stands laughed. Malfoy and the holographic junior chasers made a offence towards the seniors goals. "Malfoys going for a score..." Suddenly Malfoy just dropped the quaffle. Riker and Walsh didn't have a clue what happened, and just looked down. One of the juniors holographic chasers caught the quaffle and flew under Riker and Walsh. They turned around just in time to see the quaffle be thrown back to Malfoy, who took all his strength an hurled it toward one of the hoops. But Worf managed to stop it. Although, a second later his efforts were in vain as one of the juniors holographic chasers caught it and threw it into another hoop. Worf growled in anger. Riker however laughed at the maneuver Malfoy and the holograms had pulled.

"Well I'll be..." he said. 

"Death to the opposition!" growled Worf.

"Now that's a bit harsh, Lieutenant," said Walsh. "After all, it's just a game!"

They continued on playing a while, keeping it pretty even. The seniors where surprisingly good. Soon the score was 70-50 for the juniors. Harry watched as Lynn and Wesley shot beat the bludgers in between them and Geordi and Data, who immediately shot them back towards Lynn and Wesley. The whole thing resemble a Tennis game more than a Tennis game. Harry laughed. Suddenly he heard familiar sound, a faint flutter of wings. He looked to his right. The snitch was about 20 feet away from him. He sat of towards it. The snitch immediately started flying away at great speed, but Harry pursued it. Troi saw this and sat of toward the snitch too. They were approaching it from opposite sides, and it was just a question of catching it first. They passed each other quickly, both reaching for the snitch, feeling that they were both so close that their fingers touched. When they had passed each other the looked towards their hands. Troi found that her hand was empty.

"Harry Potter caught the snitch! The juniors win!" Hermione announced. Harry held up the hand in which he had the snitch. The crowd cheered and clapped. Troi flew up beside Harry.

"I nearly had it," said Troi, smiling.

"I know," said Harry, smiling too. "Good game, nicely played." He reached out a hand towards Troi, who shook it.

"No time for a rematch then?" she said. Harry laughed.

After the team had landed they ended the program. The winning team was congratulated by the crowd and the opposing team. Then they started exiting the holodeck. Harry noticed that Worf stood still. He went up to him.

"You okay, Worf?" said Harry.

"The game was...not a proper use of my talents..." said Worf, seemingly irritated over having lost.

"You would have preferred something a bit more combat-like?" said Harry.

"Yes, I would have," said Worf. "Team sports is not my strongest skill."

"Well, you did good considering that you'd never played the sport before," said Harry. He started walking towards the door, where the last of the crowd had just exited. Suddenly he stopped and turned towards Worf. "You know what, I know something you may like... It's combat, but a bit different than sword fighting."

"What is it exactly?" said Worf, interested.

"Have you ever heard of a Veritech?" said Harry.

"You know where Harry is?" said Lynn.

"Yeah, he called me and said he and Worf were going to do something on the holodeck," said Ron.

"Do what?" said Lynn.

"I dunno," something called 'Veritech combat'," said Ron.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on there, 'Veritech'?" said Lynn.

"Yeah. You know what it is?" said Ron.

"Ever heard of 'Macross'?" said Lynn.

Harry and Worf stood before two Veritechs. Worf had learned that a Veritech was a combat jet plane which could change into two modes, GERWALK, which basically looked like a plane with arms and legs, and Battroid which looked like a giant robot. Right now they were in the Battroid mode, holding a gunpod, the Veritechs main weapon. A gunpod was basically a machine gun, but a damn effective one at such.

"One VF-1J Valkyrie and one VF-1S Valkyrie," said Harry. "What do you think?"

"Impressive design," said Worf, in awe of the giant Veritechs in front of him. "These were combat machines in your time?"

"Technically, no," said Harry. "They're from a Japanese animated TV-show called 'Super Dimensional Fortress Macross'. But the design is really well thought out and realistic, so they would function in real life if someone took the time and money to build them. Which one would you like to operate?" Worf studied the Veritechs, and then nodded to the VF-1S.

"That one," said Worf. "It is a warriors machine."

"Interesting that you chose that one," said Harry. "The first man which that Veritech belonged to was very honourable and proud."

"What happened to him?" said Worf.

"He got hit, but was to proud to say that he was injured," said Harry. "When he finally collapsed it was to late, he had just lost to much blood. He died."

"You make him sound almost Klingon," said Worf. "And I suppose you are right. Considering that it is only natural that I chose that one."

"That and the paint scheme is cool, huh?" said Harry, smiling.

"That too," said Worf. "Shall we go a match?"

"Certainly," said Harry. "I've programmed the computer to explain the controls for you once you're seated in the cockpit."

"Good," said Worf. "I trust that the safety protocols are offline?"

"Yes, I wouldn't want to get in trouble with Dr Crusher," said Harry. "Let's go." They each went to the elevators leading up to the top of the Veritechs and went up. They entered their cockpits. As soon as they were seated the instructions started.

"Whoa...this is one coooool room..." said Ron. He and Wesley was standing on a bridge with consoles and computer screens. The whole thing had a large window looking out into space. 

"What? The bridge of the Enterprise is much cleaner and-" started Wesley.

"This is supposed to be the 21st century, Wes," said Ron. "I expect things to were a bit different."

"Yeah, I guess your right," said Wesley. He walked up to a console in front of the window. "It's a great view though." He looked out, seeing the long ship stretch out in front of him. In the distance in space he could see Saturn. "But...I just don't get it. When did you have time to write this program? It's very detailed."

"Well, there's one thing you should know about Lynn," said Ron and walked up to Wesley. "She's an otaku."

"A what?" said Wesley.

"An anime-nut, a fan of Japanese animation and Manga comics," said Ron. "She managed to get Harry into it somewhat also, but mostly it's her and Hermione. Hermione's not nearly as big of an otaku though. I'm mostly just confused by it all." He looked at his watch. "Where are those girls?"

"Speak of the Devil..." said Hermione, stepping onto the bridge. She was wearing a dark green uniform, with yellow stripes and a light purple neck, and instead of pants she had a white skirt. Lynn entered behind her, wearing the same kind of outfit, except her uniform and skirt were white with dark blue stripes and a yellow neck.

"What are those outfits?" said Ron.

"Mine is the uniform of Misa Hayase, the main heroine of Macross," said Lynn.

"And mine is worn by Claudia LaSalle, Misa's friend," said Hermione.

"Well, you both look....great!" said Wesley honestly. The girls walked up to them.

"Yeah...but I find it disturbing that you look good in green..." said Ron.

"Oh, come on!" said Hermione. "Like I'd join Slytherin...!"

"Well, you have been very friendly with Malfoy..." said Ron. Wesley leaned towards Lynn.

"Which Malfoy are they...?" he said quietly.

"Draco," said Lynn.

"Just checking..." said Wesley. Hermione was about to get angry at Ron for him implicating that she had something going on with Draco, when a beeping sound was heard.

"Beep beep beep, beep beep beep? What is that?" said Ron. Lynn walked over to a console.

"It's from the Prometheus, two Veritechs are about to launch," said Lynn. She saw that Hermione a slightly puzzled look upon her face. "What?"

"Um...Lynn, they never showed detailed close-ups of the consoles on the show..." said Hermione.

"Your point being...?" said Lynn.

"Um...never mind..." said Hermione.

The Veritechs were in position on the Prometheus' deck, ready to be launched.

"Skull One ready for launch," said Worf. His jet launched from the aircraft carrier.

"Vermilion One ready for launch," said Harry. The jet zoomed forwards along the deck and then lifted off. Harry couldn't help but grin at the adrenaline rush he felt.

'I don't care if it's only a simulation, this feels great!' he thought.

"Perhaps a test against enemies first?" said Harry over the com.

"Agreed," said Worf.

"Good," said Harry. "Computer, start set combat test difficulty to-"

"Vermilion One, what do you think you're doing?" said a voice over the com.

"Eh?" said Harry. "Who's that?" An image appeared on the console in front of Harry. It showed Lynn on the bridge of the Macross, a big smile on her face.

"Sorry, Harry. I've always wanted to say that," said Lynn.

"What, give Hikaru Ichijo a scolding?" said Harry.

"Well, yeah..." said Lynn. "Always have wanted to be Misa, I guess." She grinned. Now Wesley popped his head into the screen.

"Hey, Harry," said Wesley. "Who are you talking about?"

"Hey Wes," said Harry. "Hikaru Ichijo is the lead male character of Macross, and Misa Hayase is the main female character. I suppose they've explained what Macross is."

"We've tried," said Hermione, who popped up on another part of Harry's screen in her separate transmission. "It's not easy to get into it, you know."

"Yeah, I suppose it isn't," said Harry. "Well, you ladies look great in those uniforms."

"Hey!" said Ron and Wesley in unison.

"Calm down guys, I'm just giving the ladies a compliment," said Harry.

"Perhaps you and Worf should get on with your little tournament?" said Hermione.

"Good idea," said Harry.

"Well, what do you know," said Lynn. "It would seem as if a force of about...oh, 50 Zentradi pods are in front of you. Happy hunting boys."

"Roger, Gunsight One," said Harry.

A/N: I cannot explain how sorry I am to have kept you waiting for so long for the next chapter. It is unforgivable. My life should rightfully belong to you to do as you wish with. Instead I may just hope that I may be forgive, so that I can complete the story once and for all in a proper fashion.

Much of my delay has been because of school. And it has been because I have been ill. But a large part has been because of my infatuation with a certain girl in my presence. Love do strange things with you, including forgetting where your responsibilities lie. In the end I just came to that point where I realised that it would never work out between us. We are just a bit to different. Hopefully I will have more luck in my upcoming College studies. Although I must say that it was fun while it lasted. The experiences I earned in this six-month endeavour have been worth the time, and it has been the first time I have truly loved a girl. I will use my experiences in my fics, although with different endings than the real thing. So now I can devote my free time to what I love the most, my DS9  and Macross DVD:s, my family and my writing.

The title of the chapter is of course a reference to the book "Of mice and men", eve thought the chapter and the book have very little in common.

This chapter was written as the first part of two chapters which are just meant to be fun and imaginative. The whole Macross thing is in because Macross is a big thing of what I am, it's what I grew up with. And as I have finally had the chance to se the original version of the series I realise just how truly great it is, raking it the third best TV-series ever, and the best Anime sci-fi series ever.

And yes, I admit that I am somewhat of an Otaku. If there's an anime worth seeing, it's a good chance I've seen it. Oh, by the way, see Cowboy Bebop, fantastic series!

The review comments on the last chapter were only by my cousin. He did however point out that I did not explain the name of the shuttle Harry was assigned to in Chapter 24. The name of it, Van Fanel, is that of the main male character in Escaflowne, another fantastic anime series.

And don't worry, the ending of this fic will be well done, not just something cooked up to end the fic. Will they get home? Read on to find out...    ;)


	27. Veritechs in heated battle

A/N: The twenty-seventh chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. Again, I'm sorry that you had to wait. For full details see my ending notes.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. And all other trademarks aren't mine, but just used in the story. Lynn is all mine.

27. Veritechs in heated battle

"Computer, what time is it?" said Dr Crusher. 

"1900 hours," said the computer voice. Dr Crusher sighed. She was in Ten Forward, where a little farewell-party was being organised for Harry and the others. Even though it was over a day left before they would reach the co-ordinates where they could perform the time-apparation, it somehow seemed appropriate to have a party now. Guinan walked up to Dr Crusher.

"Something wrong, doctor?" said Guinan.

"Wesley, Lynn and all the others aren't here yet," said Dr Crusher. "It's only a few minutes left." 

"Doctor, there's plenty of time left," said Guinan.

"It's just that I asked them to be here early..." said Dr Crusher. Guinan looked around the room.

"Don't you see someone else missing?" said Guinan. Dr Crusher looked around the room too.

"Well, the Captain hasn't arrived yet, but that's abo-" she said, but stopped herself. She looked at Guinan. "Worf's not here."

"And Harry's not here yet," said Guinan.

"The Holodeck," said Dr Crusher. "I'll go get them, they've probably lost track of time. I won't be long."

"See you in a few minutes then," said Guinan. Dr Crusher nodded and went out the door. Just outside the door she met Captain Picard.

"Leaving before the party's started, Beverly?" he said.

"I'm going to the holodeck to get Worf and the guests of honor," said Dr Crusher. "They've probably just lost track of time.

"I'll go with you, there's plenty of time before the party," said Picard. 

"Why does everyone else except me think that...?" said Dr Crusher.

They went down the hallway.

On the holodeck both Harry and Worf had performed admirably on the various tests, Harry having a slight edge in the piloting skill testing tests, and Worf being better than Harry in the tests consisting more of combat skills. Lynn was surveying the whole thing intensely.

"Okay the only thing left for you to do is to go head-to-head against each other," said Lynn. "Good luck to the both of you." She switched off the com. Then she giggled madly.

"Um...Lynn? You okay?" said Hermione. Lynn turned around to face the others.

"Okay? This stuff is great!" she said, a huge grin on her face. "I'm actually gonna see two Veritechs going into combat against each other! I've been dreaming about this kind of thing for years!" She turned back towards the console again. Hermione leaned towards Wesley.

"She acts like this sometimes when she's exited about something," she whispered.

"Here they go..." said Ron. Harry and Worf started their duel.

Picard and Dr Crusher reached the holodeck entrance. Picard looked at the display next to the door.

"'Walsh M7'," he said.

"One of Lynn's programs maybe?" said Dr Crusher. Picard nodded. Then he went towards the door. The door slid open and revealed what seemed to be the hull of a spaceship. Picard and Dr Crusher stepped in and onto the hull, the doors closing behind them. The hull was blue in colour and above it was stars.

"Outer space," said Picard. He looked to his left. About a hundred yards away the hull started to rise up like a hill. Atop the "hill" was something that almost looked like a sky scraper with lots of communications antennas, and a large round structure on its port side. "That seems to be the control center."

"I wonder how big this ship can be?" said Dr Crusher. "It seems at least two times as long as the Enterprise."

"Well, we should try and fi-" said Picard, although he did not get any further. The surprise of two fighting, giant robots slamming down no more than 15 yards away from you tends to do that. The robots were entangled for a few seconds, but then one of them, the one which Picard noted had two antennas on its head, managed to get an arm loose and punch the other robot. It was a rather heavy blow and the other robot, which had four antennas on its head, flew of the first robot. The first robot stood up and transformed into something that looked somewhat like a late 20th century military jet plane, except for the fact that it had arms and legs. The plane-robot mix took off and flew away. Now the other robot looked up. Then it stood up, jumped up off the hull, transformed into a jet plane and flew after the plane-robot. Left behind stood the somewhat shocked Captain Picard and Dr Crusher.

"Being in Starfleet I suppose one is to be prepared for anything..." said Dr Crusher after a few seconds silence. "...but I never thought I'd see something like that."

"Likewise..." said Picard. "We better go find young Mrs Crusher."

"What is that?" said Hermione.

"What?" said Lynn.

"That," said Hermione, pointing down on the hull of the Macross. Lynn tapped a few buttons on her console. An image appeared on a viewscreen. It showed Captain Picard and Dr Crusher, walking along on the Macross' hull.

"The Captain," said Lynn.

"And my mom," said Wesley. "What are they doing here?"

"What time is it?" said Lynn.

"Um...I dunno..." said Ron. "A few hours after tea time?"

"Computer, time," said Lynn.

"19 hours, 7 minutes," said the computer voice.

"Of course, the party starts in while!" said Lynn. She looked out the bridge's port window, where the two robots just slammed into the large round structure Picard had seen from a distance earlier. "Those two will be at it for at least a few more minutes..." She paused for a few seconds. "Computer..."

"I wonder how we get into the ship?" said Picard. "There has to be an entrance somewhere, a hatch, an airlock-" Picard stopped himself as both he and Dr Crusher suddenly found themselves inside the ship. More precisely inside a corridor. 

"Lynn must've modified the holodeck so that we would enter the ship," said Dr Crusher. Then she smiled. "Good thing to know that my son married such a smart girl." On a wall about nine feet from them was a door. "Let's try that door." They went up to it, and Dr Crusher pressed a button next to the door. The door slid open. Inside was big room filled with consoles and viewscreens. To the front of it stood Lynn, Wesley, Ron and Hermione.

"Welcome to the bridge of the Macross, Captain Picard and Dr Crusher. Please come in," said Lynn. "But watch out for the-" However Lynn was too late in her warning as Picard had already hit his head on the doorframe. He clutched his hurting head. "-low doorframe... Are you alright?"

"His head is too thick to be seriously hurt by that," said Dr Crusher, smiling as she entered onto the bridge after the hurting Picard. "What's all this anyway?" She looked around the bridge, and then at Lynn.

"Well..." said Lynn.

'He's fast!' thought Harry as he narrowly escaped a few rounds fired from Worf's gunpod. 'I never thought he would be this fast. It's the first time he's ever flown a Veritech.' Worf now suddenly was directly in front of Harry, his Veritech in Battroid mode. He was just raising his gunpod. 

Harry quickly transformed his Veritech into Battroid mode. He boosted towards Worf, manoeuvring his Veritech so that it raised it's leg and kicked Worf's gunpod out of his Veritechs hands. Worf however quickly and grabbed Harry's gunpod and used it almost like a baseball bat, hitting down hard on the left arm of Harry's Veritech. Harry groaned. Then he smiled. 

'Good thing that I enjoy a challenge.' Worf was getting ready for another blow but Harry ducked, and then grabbed hold of the gunpod. He used all of the Veritechs force to swing Worf away. Worf flew quite some distance before he slammed into the side of the bridge tower.

"So, it's that what all this is about," said Dr Crusher.

"And Harry and Worf are having a battle with those 'Veritechs' you spoke of?" said Picard.

"Yes," said Lynn.

"Any idea when they might be finished?" said Dr Crusher. It was now that Worf's Veritech slammed into the side of the bridge tower.

"From the sound of it, not too long," said Hermione. Now everyone looked out the window as they saw Harry's Veritech fly up to where Worf's had disappeared from their view. "Oh dear..."

"What?" said Dr Crusher. About a second later Harry's Veritech came flying backwards, as if being punched.

"That..." said Hermione. Now Worf's Veritech came flying after Harry's. "Here they go... They're gonna end it now."

'Here he comes!' thought Harry mere moments before Worf slammed down on him. They began fighting furiously. Whenever Harry gained an inch, so did Worf. Soon it came down to the point where the two held each other in place, unable to move. Suddenly Worf got his arm loose, raising it to deliver a devastating blow. 'The headlasers!' 

Harry quickly turned the two antennas on the head forward and fired the lasers installed in them. The laser beams hit the arm Worf had raised, cutting it off at the elbow. Worf's Veritech looked at the remaining piece of the arm, seeming surprised at what had just happened. Then the head on his Veritech turned towards Harry. The four antennas on Worf's Veritech lowered, pointing directly at Harry, who acted quickly and turned the Veritechs head to face Worf's. Now it was just a matter of which who managed to fire first. As Harry was pressing down the trigger, he saw four laser beams erupting from the antennas on Worf's Veritech. Then Harry's viewscreens went blank. 

A moment later big red letters saying "Game Over" appeared on all the viewscreens. Harry took off the seatbelts holding him to the seat, and then opened the hatch of the Veritech. He looked outside and saw that the giant machine was lying on its side. He could easily climb down to the Macross' hull from here. He heard the sound of a hatch opening, and looked over to Worf's Veritech. Worf was just peeking out of his hatch. Harry grinned.

"You okay over there Worf?!" he called. Worf looked at him.

"Yes!" said Worf, a grin on his face. Harry and Worf climbed down onto the hull. They went over to each other and shook hands.

"Good match," said Harry.

"It was...interesting," said Worf.

"I was pretty impressed with how you handled it," said Harry.

"So were we," said a voice. Harry and Worf turned towards it. There stood Picard, Dr Crusher, Lynn, Wesley, Ron and Hermione.

"Captain, we were just-" began Worf.

"It's quite all right, Mr Worf," said Picard. "However, I do think that Dr Crusher has something to say to all of you."

"First of all, nice program! Secondly, the party is about to start, so go get ready!"" said Dr Crusher.

"Oh right, the party!" said Hermione.

"We better get going then," said Ron. 

"Computer, end program," said Lynn. The program ended and everyone went out of the holodeck.

A/N: First of all: DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THE FIFTH HARRY POTTER BOOK! I have it, but I haven't had the time to start reading it, so PLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEEE DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT IT! 

Now, back to my fic: Fanboy-ish or what? ^_^ I've had my yearly Macross-crazy whilst writing this chapter. I just love "Super Dimentional Fortress Macross". I love the characters, the mechs, the music and just the whole feel of it.

The name of the holodeck program is a reference to "Macross 7", one of the Macross spin-offs. I really would've liked to made a reference to "Macross Plus" which is a whole lot better and a really ingenious series, but Star Trek holodeck-programs always seem to be called something like "Worf A6", so therefore "Walsh M7".

The Macross is supposed to be 1.210 km long.

About Ron's "...a few hours after tea time?"-line is of course a loving joke with the English. I think the only way of knowing when it's tea time is to actually be English.

I don't think Picard would actually slam his head on the doorframe, but that was a running gag on the early part of the "Macross"-series: whenever Captain Global entered the bridge he would slam his head on the doorframe. Captain Global is however quite tall. I just thought it would be fun if Picard too, being a Captain and all, slammed his head on the doorframe.

I love the headlasers on the Veritechs, and I've always thought it was such a shame they never used them more on the show.

Next time it's on to life more like usual when it's time for the party and the last night in the 24th century for the wizard-team.

Now, I need to explain myself why I haven't updated sooner. To tell the truth I've been busy graduating High School. It's a strange feeling. During my High School time I've matured very much as person, as well as loosened up a bit. I've bought a suit for graduation (yup, no caps and robes here) which feel damned comfortable, but on graduation day it was so hot that I couldn't keep the jacket on the whole time. If I had I would've sweated to death! 

After graduation, which was *clears throat* um, two weeks ago, I've mostly taken it easy and watched the reruns of C.S.I. (I love that show!), finished watching Cowboy Bebop (SEE this series, PRAISE this series, LOVE this series! ^_^), started watching Neon Genesis: Evangelion, and bought two presents for my sister. And on top of all that I've been writing. So here you are, the next chapter will not take as long, I promise.

Now, review comments:

Rogue1615 – Me: Ah, yes, the Veritechs were stroke of genius, don't you think? Oppressed assistant: Of course, Sir. :D Seriously, good you liked it. Hope it was enough of the Veritechs in this chapter for you.

Dizzy2381 – Awww, I can't tell you if they get back! But I can give you hints. How about this, I'm a sucker for ***** endings! ^_~

C1ofUnknown – Three reviews from you ("No more, no less." Hehehe, I love Monty Python! :D ). Here follows my comments per chapter: 

****

24: Yeah, you're right about the sentences. I reread that chapter and saw all the mistakes I made. About Picard, I think got it wrong. The Captain I was referring in this sentence: _"Status report?!" yelled a Captain on one of the starships in the fleet_, was just some Captain on some ship. I just didn't have the energy at that time to come up with a new name for a new Captain. Therefore the whole thing with the Cardassians blowing up the ship with his family on. I thought that it would make a nice addition to have that little story in there. Plus I wanted the Cardies to have some part in the story, since I've becoming this huge Niner because of the DS9 DVD-sets. And about Picard's family you're absolutely right about how many people they were, **but** now about how they died! Only Picard's brother and nephew died in the fire, and I don't think they ever said where it were. I've always assumed that Picard's brother's wife was the one who gave him the news.

****

25: Thank you. Good luck with picking up your cap and gown.

****

26: Thanks!

That's all for now. You people have a great time until next chapter. Until then!

Emher

PS. Yesterday it was Midsummer's Eve. I drank Blueberry/Lime cider, something that is somewhat close to Romulan Ale. On the other I did not drink all to much, since I didn't get a hangover. Go me :) DS.

PS2. OHMIGOD! I just remembered that the fifth Harry Potter book is released on the 21st! I won't get until Monday, but still...! Bet it'll rock and make my fifth-year fic seem like a total hackjob. DS2.

PS3. I wrote the above notes about two weeks ago, just so you know. JUST DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THE FIFTH BOOK! DS3.


	28. Time to go

A/N: The twenty-eightth chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. A lot quikcer than the last update, huh?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. And all other trademarks aren't mine, but just used in the story. Lynn is all mine.

28. Time to go

Ron entered Ten Forward. The room was full of people. Over at the windows Lynn and Wesley were talking to Troi and Geordi. At a table Harry, Riker, Data, Worf and Walsh sat. They seemed to be discussing the battle on the holodeck. Ron went over to the bar to wait for Hermione. Guinan saw him approaching, and by the time he reached the bar she'd poured up a glass of butterbeer.

"Just what I needed," said Ron as he sat down at the bar. Guinan gave him the butterbeer.

"I guessed as much," she said. Ron took a sip of his butterbeer. "Feels good to go back tomorrow right?" 

"You have no idea! It will feel so good to be back," said Ron.

"Oh, that good?" said Guinan.

"Well, it's not like I haven't enjoyed my stay here," said Ron. "I've got engaged and all, so I can't really complain. It's just that...well, this is..."

"...Not home," said Guinan. Ron nodded. "I understand. That's healthy really, to know where you belong."

"Yeah," said Ron. He took another sip of his butterbeer, and was quiet for a few seconds. "There's just one thing I gotta know though. The first time I asked about butterbeer, you already knew about it, right?" Guinan smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. You have to be well connected to know about that stuff though."

"Well, I spent some time on earth a few centuries ago," said Guinan. Ron's eyes widened.

"Centuries?" he said. "Oh yeah, you're an El-Auri, I forgot. Well, that would explain how you've managed to take the time to make connections. Would I know anyone you might've met?"

"Probably," said Guinan, a mystical smile on her face.

"So, Harry, how's it feel to go home again tomorrow?" asked Riker.

"I don't know..." said Harry. "At the same time as it feels good to go home, I sort of... I've got a lot of problems waiting for me back home."

"Are you referring to the Dark Lord Voldemort?" said Data.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"That would of course be something to become anxious about," said Data.

"You have a warriors determination," said Worf. "As long as you use your skills, you will prevail."

"Worf's right, Harry," said Walsh. "Do what you can and I'm sure it will go well." Harry smiled.

"'Don't try to be a great man. Just be a man, and let history make its own judgement.' Something like that, huh?" he said.

"Zefram Cochrane," said Riker, smiling. "Yeah, something like that."

"Could I have everyone's attention?" said Picard, standing in front of the windows. In a few seconds everyone was quiet and looking at Picard. "Thank you. As you all know this party is being held in honor of our guests. Over the last month and a half a lot has happened. We have all become aware of a whole new side of humanity that, even if we won't remember it in a day or so, has made us see that not everything can be explained by science. That there is such a thing as magic. And just on this ship we have gone through some of our hardest challenges yet. But for all the bad times, there as many good times, hopefully more so." He looked at Lynn and Wesley.

"It has been a pleasure to know you all." He looked at the group of people that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lynn and Wesley formed. "You have seen our world, seen the future of mankind. I know that at least I would've loved to see the world you live in. But I know that you will help see to it that the history of your time works out for the best." He looked at Harry at the last part. Harry showed a light smile, and nodded. 

Picard raised his glass. "To our guests, may you have both a safe journey and a happy life before you."

Lynn looked out the window. She was back in hers and Wesley's quarters. The party had ended half an hour ago, and they were just about to go to bed. But Lynn didn't really feel like going to bed. So she just stood there in front of the window, dressed in her nightgown. Of course it was replicated, but she had grown quite fond of it. Now Wesley walked up behind her, embracing her.

"Can't sleep?" he said.

"Not really..." said Lynn. They were quiet for a few seconds. "I'm gonna miss this view. The stars just look...different here."

"Yeah, they do," said Wesley. "But that's really one of the things I miss with Earth. Somehow the stars always looked the most beautiful on a clear night. I really envy you, going back to that great castle I've heard so much about, with that nice surroundings you've described to me."

"Hearing you talk about it, I realise how much I've missed Hogwarts," said Lynn, smiling. "It really is a great place. I love the Enterprise, but I guess Hogwarts will always be special to me. It's only one thing that's missing."

"What's that?" said Wesley. She turned his head to face him.

"You," she said. The smile she'd worn earlier now looked a bit sad. Wesley closed his hand around Lynn's. "I really would've liked you to see Hogwarts."

"I would've loved to see it," said Wesley, showing the same kind of sad smile Lynn wore.

The following morning Picard sat in his ready room, reading the latest sensor reports. He finished them quickly and lay down the PADD on the table.

"Computer, time," he said.

"The time is 9 hours 47 minutes," said the computer voice.

'Soon it's only nine hours left...' thought Picard. The time-apparition was to take place at 1900 hours. And even though Picard wouldn't admit it, even to himself, he was very nervous as to how it all would go. Suddenly the door beeped.

"Come," said Picard. The door opened and Harry entered. "Harry."

"Captain, I hope I'm not disturbing you," said Harry.

"Not at all. Please, sit down," said Picard. The door closed as Harry sat down in the seat in front of Picard's desk. "Now, what brings you here?"

"Well, Captain, the thing is..." said Harry. "First off I want to say that I have the utmost respect for both you and Starfleet, and that I wouldn't dream of braking any of your rules."

"Yes, go on..." said Picard.

"I was wondering if we could take some things from this time back with us," said Harry. "Providing of course that they don't contain any technology or materials that isn't already available on Earth, and that of course includes the packaging we transport it in." He quickly added the last sentence, so that Picard wouldn't start to object right away.

"What sort of things?" said Picard.

"I for one would like to bring back my sword, to keep as a decoration, and my clothes," said Harry. "I suppose the others would also like to bring their clothes."

"Suppose?" said Picard.

"I, um...haven't said anything to them yet," said Harry. Picard was quiet for a few seconds.

"Can you assure that the things brought back contains no contemporary technology or materials?" he the said. "And that you keep them to your selves?"

"Yes, Sir, I'll make sure of that," said Harry. Picard was silent for a moment.

"Fine. You have my permission to do it," he said. "Just make sure to tell Commander Walsh exactly what you bring with you so that he can adjust for the things."

"Yes, absolutely, Sir," said Harry.

"Good," said Picard. "Then I suggest you go and tell your friends about the news." He smiled. Harry smiled also, nodded, got up, and left the room. Picard sat silent for a few seconds.

"Mr Data, could you please report to my ready room," he then said.

"So that's about the only restrictions," said Harry, who was with the others in his quarters. "I'm in the clear since I only replicated my things out of the right materials." 

"Me too," said Hermione.

"I don't really know, you replicated them, Harry..." said Ron.

"It's okay for you too," said Harry.

"Do you think that my wedding ring is okay?" said Lynn.

"Why shouldn't it be?" said Hermione.

"Well, um...technically this diamond..." said Lynn, holding up her golden wedding-ring which had a diamond in it. "...isn't exactly a diamond."

"What is it then?" said Ron.

"It's a special diamond from Risa," said Lynn.

"Does it look or feel that much different from another diamond?" said Harry.

"Well, no, but it is extraordinarily pure," said Lynn.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, we do after all live in the wizard world," said Harry. "I bet there are things that look much more special than an diamond."

"He's right," said Hermione. "There's the Chinese fire-ruby, the Nordic blue-diamond, the-"

"Thank you, Hermione, I think she get the point..." said Harry. "We better start going through our things then. Let's meet back here"

About an hour later they met back in Harry's quarters. Everyone had a small bag of things with them. They wore their Hogwarts clothes once again, but only the shirts with pants, not the robes and the tie. Harry had just packed the display stand and the belt he had for his katana sword, and he held the sheathed katana in his hand. Now his attention turned to Ron's packaging.

"Ron?" said Harry.

"Yeah?" said Ron.

"What is that?" said Harry.

"My stuff," said Ron. His bag was the same size as the others bags, but it was quite noticeably very full. "What?"

"Nothing..." said Harry. "We better go to engineering to leave our stuff to Commander Walsh."

Once in engineering they saw that Walsh, Geordi, Data and Barclay were gathered around what looked to be a large wooden crate. They were looking down into it.

"Okay, now close it," said Walsh.

"Yes, Sir," said Geordi and closed something in the box. Harry looked at Hermione, who shrugged.

"That's the crate for us to take our things back in?" said Harry. The group around the box looked at them.

"Yes, it is," said Walsh.

"We, um...made sure to make it a wooden crate," said Barclay. "You know because of the, um...the..."

"The material was used for crates in your time," said Data. "And therefore it will not rise any suspicions."

"Yes, that's it, the material, that's what I meant!" said Barclay.

"I suppose we just put our things in the crate then?" said Lynn.

"Go right ahead," said Walsh, smiling. They walked up to the crate and started putting their stuff in.

"Whoa, that's quite a bag you got there," said Geordi when Ron put his bag in.

"Do I need to put my sword any special way in the crate or...?" said Harry quickly, to keep Ron from giving Geordi a snappy comeback.

"No, the inside should be stabile during the transport, it should be fine," said Walsh. When everyone was ready Data put on the lid and sealed the crate. Harry noticed that he seemed to avoid showing the inside of the lid to them. "Good, then I'll just re-calculate for this stuff then. See you all tonight."

It was surprising to them how quickly the evening seemed to approach. Harry went roaming the ship two hours before the were to go back. Soon he ended up in Ten Forward. It was rather calm in there. Just a handful of people were in the room. He went up to window to look out at the stars. After he had stood there for about five minutes, staring out into space, Guinan came up to him.

"Enjoying the view while you can?" she said.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Bet you're kinda used to it." He looked at her.

"At least it always changes," said Guinan. "Harry, I would like to ask you a thing."

"Sure," said Harry.

"When you get back to your time, could you do me a favour," said Guinan. "Could you say 'hi' to Albus from me?"

"What?" said Harry, surprised. "Albus? You mean Dumbledore? You knew Dumbledore." Guinan just nodded calmly.

"As I told your friend Ron earlier, I spent some time on Earth a few centuries ago," said Guinan, a light smile on her face. "Hope you have a safe trip back home." She went back to the bar. Harry just stood there for a few seconds. Then he chuckled. He returned to looking out the window, a smile on his face.

The time was 18.30. Lynn was in her quarters. She would soon leave, never to return. She put on her Hogwarts tie, then her robes. Her wand was put back in it's pocket in the robes. Over her stay she had barely used it at all. Now she stood in front of the mirror, looking at herself. Except for the room and her wedding ring she looked exactly like she had when she left Hogwarts. It seemed to be ages ago. Now Wesley walked up behind her.

"It's time to go," he said after a few seconds.

"I know," said Lynn. "I just wish I didn't have to." She turned around to face Wesley. "But I must. And I will. Come on." She started walking towards the door. Wesley grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait..." he said. "There's something I have to do first." He embraced her and gave her a long kiss. She put her arms around him and kissed him back.

"Thanks. I needed that," said Lynn when they finally stopped, the same sad smile she had worn earlier back on her face.

"So did I," said Wesley, also smiling sadly. They went out of the room, Lynn taking one final look at it.

"Computer, lights out," she said.

In engineering Walsh and Geordi were making the final adjustments. Picard, Reno, Riker, Data, Worf, Troi and Malfoy all stood on a row, smiling (except Worf of course), watching as Harry, Lynn, Wesley, Ron and Hermione all entered into the room. Walsh looked at them and smiled.

"Welcome," he said. "We've just finished, ready to send you home at your word."

"Guess this is 'goodbye' then," said Picard. "It's been a pleasure."

"It really has," said Lynn, smiling also. "Thank you all for your hospitality."

"It's been quite an experience," said Hermione, smiling. Ron scoffed.

"Don't you think that's understating it a bit?" he said and smiled.

"Guess you're right..." said Hermione.

"I just want to say that I feel I've grown a bit since I came here," said Harry. "I feel like I've got more hope now then when I came now. And it feels good to know that mankind has a future, both muggles and wizards. But now it's time for us to go home." Wesley went over and joined Picard and the others. "Goodbye everyone."

"Goodbye," said Lynn.

"Good bye," said Hermione.

"Goodbye, it's been great being here," said Ron, smiling.

"Farewell," said Picard, and so did the rest of the crew, including Walsh, Reno and Malfoy.

"Would you step over here then?" said Walsh indicating that they should stand next to the crate they were bringing back with them. Harry and the others went over to stand next to the crate. Picard and the others went over and stood on a row, facing Harry and the others. "Mr Data..." Data stepped over next to Geordi.

"Worf," said Harry, once in position. "Qa'pla!" Worf nodded. "Malfoy, take it easy." Malfoy smiled and nodded. "Counsellor Troi. Thank you." Troi smiled and nodded.

"Wesley," said Lynn, and blew a kiss to him. He caught it and smiled.

"Everyone ready?" said Walsh. Harry, Lynn, Ron and Hermione nodded. "Captain Picard?"

"Mr Walsh...engage," said Picard. Walsh nodded, and then stepped in front of Harry and the others, about nine feet away.

"Geordi...start stage 1," he said.

"Activating containment field," said Geordi. A force field rose around Harry and the others.

"Stage 2," said Walsh, taking out his wand.

"Loading chroniton charge," said Data. A loud humming was heard. Light seemed to come from the floor and ceiling inside the force field. The humming sound was getting louder. They could barely hear Walsh's next order.

"Stage 3!" he called over the noise.

"Activating chroniton charge!" called Data. Now the humming sound rose to almost a deafening level of sound, and no one inside the force field could hear anything which was outside of it. The light which had started glowing from the floor and ceiling earlier now erupted into two pillars of light, meeting in the middle of the force field.

They barely saw that Walsh now waved his wand, screaming something. A thick, blue ray erupted from his wand and, to their surprise, went right through the force field. The light inside the chamber took on the same blue colour. 

Now they could barely see each other, but most of all they saw the blue bright light around them. All they heard was a loud whooshing sound. They felt like they floated. Suddenly the light erupted into a large unbelievably bright flash, and the sound ended with a incredibly loud bag. Then everything became black.

A/N: Dun-dun-dun! What will happen in the next and final chapter? Have they mad it safely home? Have they been sent to the wrong time period? Have I just been totally and utterly tired with the fic and just killed them off? Have they been turned into toads? Have I stopped writing sentences starting with "Have" yet? It remains to be seen...

I included the Zefram Cochran quote from "Star Trek: First Contact" since I really think it's the best of the Star Trek movies, plus it's a great quote.

Hermione's outburst of info is a to me a typical Hermione moment, perfect for her character.

The school uniforms are written with the uniforms from the movies in mind, since I really like the design.

And it is no accident that Picard's final line in this fic is "Engage" ^_^

Ye olde review comments (-"Actually they're quite new." "-Shut up, you're ruining the joke! "-Okay..."):

CiA – Hehe, missed this one last time (Gomen nasai!). Well, the magic training wasn't the focus in this story, neither was Harry's fight with Voldemort. I felt Harry needed some ordinary fighting training to be able to beat him. And also thanks, it's been a while ;^_^

U121 – My cousin again, basically commending me for writing a chapter that let's go of the main plot once in a while. Plus commending me on my fanboy-ism :D

Coolone007 – GAH! DON'T TELL ME! Soon enough for you? I'll see it f I can have the next up by Friday, but I'm not promising anything.

Until next time,

tata, E

PS. And the warning still stands: don't tell me anything about the 5th book! DS.


	29. The End

A/N: The twenty-ninth and final chapter of my HP/ST:TNG crossover-fic. This is it, people. Nothing more after this.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. Star Trek belongs to Paramount Pictures and, of course, Gene Roddenberry (R.I.P.), The Great Bird of the Galaxy. And all other trademarks aren't mine, but just used in the story. Lynn is all mine.

29. The End

Harry felt himself hitting something. He knew that he should probably be feeling pain, but somehow he didn't. As he hit he heard three thuds, followed by a bang. Then he heard what sounded like excited murmuring. Harry now managed to open his eyes. He was lying on his side on something made out of polished wood. Above him he saw the sky.

'Evening,' he thought.

"Harry!" he heard a voice calling. Harry sat up. He saw what he sat on.

'Coffin,' he thought. He looked up at the sight in front of him. 'People. Surprised people. Many surprised people. Many surprised people in black clothes. Castle. People again. Ginny.'

"GINNY!" called Harry, immediately being snapped out of the mind-numb state he had been in. Ginny was running up to him from a large crowd of people. For now Harry didn't care anything more other than the fact that Ginny was running towards him. He got up of the coffin, and started running towards Ginny. He bumped into someone who stood beside the coffin. After what seemed to be an eternity Harry and Ginny reached each other and shared a hard, long hug. Everything Harry felt told him that this was real, and that Ginny really was there with him.

They finally stopped hugging. Ginny's face was drenched in tears, but she was grinning broader than Harry had even seen her do before. Harry was sure he looked about the same to her.

"Hi!" was the only thing Harry could thing of saying.

"Hi!" said Ginny. "Where have you been?"

"The- Um...I'll tell you later... said Harry, again noticing the large crowd. "What's all this?"

"Your memorial service," said Dumbledore, walking up from behind him from the coffins. Harry now noticed that Lynn, Ron and Hermione each sat on a coffin. Their families had ran up to them, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Walsh especially noticeable since they were both crying whilst they scolded Ron and Lynn. Ron and Lynn on the other hand looked like they could've heard nothing better. But now Harry remembered where Dumbledore had walked from.

"Professor Dumbledore, I-" said Harry, but stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand, wearing a big smile.

"No need to apologise, Harry," he said. "I know that at that moment you could not have cared less about bumping into me. Just see to it that it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Sir," said Harry.

"Now I believe someone else wants to welcome you back home," said Dumbledore, looking behind Harry. Harry didn't even have time to turn around before he received a crushing hug.

"Nice to have you back you little bugger!" said Sirius. He let go of Harry.

"Sirius!" said Harry, catching his breath a bit after the hug. "Missed me that much?"

"You bet I have!" said Sirius, ruffling Harry's hair. "It's hard enough when you're away normally."

"It's great to see you too," said Harry. Suddenly a large shadow fell on Harry, who looked up. It was Hagrid, who was absolutely bawling. "Hi Ha-" Hagrid hugged Harry. The crushing hug Sirius had given Harry was nothing in comparison, as Harry felt like all the blood to his legs had been cut off. Now Hagrid let go. Harry barely remained standing.

"Don't yeh ever do tha' again!" said Hagrid. "Firs' we thought yeh'd been captured, and then tha' yeh died!"

"Well..." said Harry, having a bit of a hard time speaking. "I never meant to make you worried."

"It's great te have yeh back anyway!" said Hagrid.

"Were have you been, anyway?" asked Sirius. Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Professor, I think it's best we went up to your office," said Harry.

"So do I," said Dumbledore.

Harry, Lynn, Ron and Hermione were flocked up to Dumbledore's office. Their families wanted to join them, but Dumbledore insisted that he needed to talk to Harry and the others first. They told Dumbledore what had happened. It took them some time to finish their story.

"...and then we ended up back here," said Harry. The room fell silent.

"Most interesting," said Dumbledore after about ten seconds. "It is indeed fortunate that you survived the accidental time-apparation. However it is better that you went through such a thing and lived rather than having remained here and suffered the purpose of the cause."

"What did happen, Professor?" said Hermione. "We seem to remember everything up to a certain point, but just about before the time travel we don't remember anything."

"What do you remember?" said Dumbledore.

"Well...I think we were in Hogsmeade," said Ron.

"That's right," said Dumbledore. "Anything more?"

"No," said Ron. "What did happen?"

"There was an attempt at Harry's life," said Dumbledore after a moment's silence. "The perpetrators, three Death Eaters to be precise, used a complex and extremely lethal spell on you. Apparently the ordinary unforgivable curse was not enough for them. However they did not know about the spells tendency to cause time-apparations. After fleeing the scene it didn't take long before they were caught by aurors."

"At least we have that clear for us," said Harry.

"However, there is one more subject matter at hand," said Dumbledore. He looked at the crate which they had brought with them from the future. It had also been carried up to the Dumbledore's office. "I suppose that in that crate you have things from the future with you?"

"Yes, but everything is made of material that exists now," said Lynn. "But I think there's more in that crate than just our things."

"Any idea what that might be?" said Dumbledore.

"I'm sure it's nothing dangerous, but it's something they wanted to keep secret from us. Whatever it is," said Lynn. A tense silence fell over the room.

"I see but one thing to do," said Dumbledore after a few seconds, breaking the silence.

"What, Professor?" said Harry.

"Open the crate, of course," said Dumbledore, the trademark twinkle in his eyes. "From what you have told of these people I am convinced that whatever is in that crate is of no danger to us." He stood up. The students followed his example and followed him as he walked up to the crate. Dumbledore reached for his wand, pointed at the crate, and muttered something that made the lid on the crate pop right off and land softly next to the crate. They started taking out their things. Dumbledore gave Harry a inquisitive look when he took out his sword.

"It's a Katana, a Japanese sword," said Harry. "I trained with it." Harry knew that Dumbledore sensed that he had done more with his sword than just train. And Dumbledore knew that Harry knew this.

"I trust that you know how to handle it responsibly?" said Dumbledore, looking genuinely concerned.

"I do, Professor," said Harry. He took out his other things and tucked them under his right arm, holding the sheathed Katana in his left hand. Everyone else took out their things also.

"But I wonder were the rest is...?" said Lynn.

"There's something written here," said Harry, pointing to the lid. Dumbledore took up the lid and read the text on the inside of it.

"'Look closely on the bottom of the crate'. I assume they mean the little wooden peg in one of the corners..." said Dumbledore.

"Wooden peg?" said Lynn. Ron looked down into the crate.

"Found it," he said. A little, square, wooden peg was in one of the crates corners. He pushed it and a click was heard as a handle popped up on the middle of the bottom. Ron grabbed hold of the handle and opened the bottom, which also was a lid. Under the lid lay four neatly packaged Starfleet uniforms. Two was red in division-colour, one yellow and one blue. The students all grinned broadly. Upon the uniforms lay a note that said...

"This is to show our gratitude that we were able to have you as our guests. I think you can figure the colour out yourselves. All of you would've made fine Starfleet officers'. Signed Jean-Luc Picard" read Lynn. She gave everyone their uniform. She and Harry got the two red uniforms, Ron the yellow one and Hermione the blue one.

"Lynn...?" said Hermione.

"Yeah?" said Lynn.

"There's something more here..." said Hermione. Under the uniforms lay a large silver plaque with a Starfleet logo at the top, followed by large letters that read 'U.S.S. Enterprise', some rows of the, four columns of names, and at the very bottom it read "...to boldly go where no one has gone before." Next to the plaque lay a framed photograph. It was of Lynn and Wesley on their wedding day. Lynn showed an even wider grin than before.

"What's that big silver plaque?" said Ron.

"That's a replica of the Enterprise's dedication plaque," said Lynn. "It's installed on a starships bridge when the ship is launched." She looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, could I give the plaque to my family for them to take home?" Dumbledore nodded.

"I will see to it that they receive it," he said, smiling. "Now I'm sure that you're families want to see you again. See you tomorrow at breakfast." The students started walking out of the room. But Harry didn't move, indicating to Ron that they should go out before him. They went out and closed the door. "Yes, Harry?"

"There's one thing left," said Harry. "I was asked to say to you that Guinan says 'Hi'." Dumbledore smiled.

"It's nice to hear that she will still be around in three hundred years time," he said. "Thank you, Harry. Now go before young Ms Weasley come busting trough my door."

"Yes, Sir," said Harry, who smiled and left the room.

When they went to bed late that night, their sudden return having been celebrated by the Gryffindors, Harry and Ron felt a bit unaccustomed to their old beds back at Hogwarts. They were undoubtedly as comfortable as ever, perhaps even more so.

"This feels so weird..." said Ron.

"You mean that there's no hum of an engine?" said Harry.

"Yeah..." said Ron. "That and I had got quite used to having Hermione in the bed with me."

"You had what?!" said Dean and Seamus at once, just entering the room.

"Never mind..." said Ron. Dean and Seamus sat down upon their beds.

"No no no no, are you saying that you and Hermione had your own quarters?" said Dean.

"Yeah, Lynn moved to...some other quarters, and then I could move in with Hermione," said Ron

"So, you slept in the same bed?" said Seamus.

"Yes..." said Ron, getting irritated. There was a few seconds silence.

"So...did the two of you like...? You know often, or-" said Seamus

"Give me break..." said Ron, sounding very tired. He closed the curtains on his four-poster bed.

"Harry, where did you say you four went again?" said Dean.

"I didn't say where we went," said Harry, closing the curtains on his four-poster bed also. Dean scoffed.

"Ha ha, very fun, Harry," he said. "Come on, where did you go? Harry? Hello, Harry?"

As the rest of Hogwarts was sound asleep, Lynn lay awake in the Gryffindor girls dormitory, looking at the framed photograph of Wesley and herself. It was standing on her bedside desk. She just lay there looking at it until she fell asleep.

The following morning Harry got up pretty early. He started getting dressed, when he saw his emerald green clothes from the future. Then he decided to wear those instead. It was after all a bit different from the Slytherin green, so no one would accuse him of being a secret supporter of Slytherin. It really didn't matter though, he was just going to use them now in the morning. He grabbed his Katana and went out into the grounds. 

He went to Hagrid's hut and borrowed a few chunks of wood and some sticks of his pile of firewood. He went over to little hilltop about two hundred yards from the lake. The landscape was misty and the sun had risen not all too long ago. He lay down the chunks of wood and the sticks, took out his wand and pointed it to them. Then he muttered a spell that Hermione had taught him once. The spell made the wooden chunks and sticks form into a handful of wooden puppets. He positioned them around him. Then he stood in the middle and prepared to draw his sword.

"Mornin', Harry!" he heard a voice say just as he was about to draw his sword. He took his hand off the sword and turned to the voice's direction. It was Cho Chang.

"Mornin', Cho," said Harry. "What are you doing out here?"

"I like to take morning walks once in a while," said Cho. She looked around at the wooden puppets. "Training?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Hey, could you do me a favour? If I close my eyes, Could you move the puppets around so that I don't see where the are? That way I can adept more at recognising targets."

"Sure. Close your eyes then," said Cho. Harry closed his eyes. Cho took out her wand, and muttered spells to move the puppets.

"So...how's everything with you and Neville?" said Harry. "Last thing I remember from before I left was that the two of you had had a row." It was perfectly normal for Harry to be asking this, since Cho and Neville were a couple. Even though they may seem to be all too different, they actually where quite alike. Except Cho wasn't nearly as clumsy and forgetful as Neville.

"It's fine now," she said, then muttering another spell to move one of the puppets. "We cleared it up pretty quickly. You know, he was pretty shocked when the four of you disappeared. I guess we all were." Another spell. "Done."

"Okay. You better stand back, though," said Harry. Cho stepped back a few yards. Harry opened his eyes. Before Cho really could see what had happened, he had drawn his sword and cut two of the puppets in two with diagonal cuts. He then quickly chopped of the head of one and then the right arm and left leg on another. The remaining puppet he cut an arm off and then speared it. He but back his sword in it's sheath.

"Nice," said Cho. "Looks like you've had a lot of practice."

"Yes," said Harry, a bit of a dark tone in his voice. "Yes, I have." Cho looked concerned.

"Harry, are you alright?" she said. She paused for a moment. "What have you used that sword for really?"

"Two things: training and self defence," he said.

"Who attacked you?" said Cho.

"Death Eaters..." said Harry. Then he seemed to cheer up a bit. "But all that is over now. Just had to hone my skills a bit." He started picking up the remains of the wooden puppets. Cho still looked a bit concerned. Harry had some problems picking up the wood, since it now were in many more pieces than before. He managed to drop a log on his foot, making him hop up and down with the aching foot in the air. Cho smiled.

"Do you want a hand with that?" she said.

"Yeah, thanks..." said Harry, still in pain.

After they had carried the logs back to outside Hagrid's hut, Harry and Cho made their way back up to the school. At the staircases they split up, Cho going to eat and Harry going up to change his clothes and return his sword. He climbed the first set of stairs halfway when he heard a voice.

"Early bird today, Potter?" said the voice. Harry looked up the staircase. At the top Draco Malfoy stood, leaned against a stone pillar. He had a smile on his face, but not the old superior, smug, irritating smile had worn previous to his fifth year. No, this was more of a heartfelt and friendly smile. Harry chuckled at the thought that If he had seen Draco wearing that smile just two years ago he would've expected him to hex him at any moment. Harry smiled.

"How you doing there, Malfoy?" he said.

"Can't complain," said Draco in a normal tone, not using his old drawling form of speech. "Nice clothes by the way. Heard you had quite the trip. Something about time-apparations...?"

"Something like that," said Harry as he was reaching the top of the stairs. Draco eyed his sheathed sword.

"Brought back some souvenirs I see," he said. "A Katana if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yup, that's right," said Harry. He started walking towards Gryffindor tower, Draco following him. "Anything happened while I was away?"

"Yeah. A lot of stuff has happened..." said Draco darkly. "They say my _dear_ _father_ have been used muggles and muggleborns to train his new Death Eaters." Harry clearly heard the intense loathing Draco put into his words when he mentioned his father. 

"Bet he's on his merry way to try in bringing back Voldemort," said Harry equally as dark. "And anything here at school?"

"Well, Snape had a nice little accident in potions, and for the moment he's got hair changing in all colours," said Draco, trying to change the subject to a more cheerful one. "Last time I saw him it was shock pink. There's a pool running which colours it will be today." Harry chuckled.

"He hasn't used a potion to neutralise it?" he said.

"Apparently since it's not that serious, there's no antidote," said Draco. "Even Finite Intancatem won't work. It's gonna wear off on Tuesday, though."

"Okay, so I guess that just leaves one question then," said Harry.

"What?" said Draco.

"What's it cost to be in on the pool?" said Harry, grinning. The next day Harry won the pool on Snape's hair colour of the day, having picked turquoise blue.

The days went by. Soon they were into June, busy with preparing for their end of the year exams. One Saturday afternoon Harry and Ginny where out walking around the lake. From a distance they saw someone standing on the shore. As they came closer they saw that it was Lynn. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. They move closer to her. As they came closer they saw that she was looking out onto the lake, an expression resembling apathy upon her face. They walked up to her. She didn't seem to notice them at all.

"Lynn?" said Harry, and Lynn seemed to snap back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine..." said Lynn.

"You miss him, don't you?" said Ginny. Harry had told Ginny everything about their trip to the future, and Ginny had not to discuss it with anyone else but with either Harry, Lynn, Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, a lot," said Lynn, and sighed heavily. They stood there for a few seconds. Harry wanted to comfort Lynn, but didn't know what to say.

"Harry, begin going back," said Ginny. They exchanged glances.

"Sure," said Harry, having understood exactly what Ginny had meant. He began going up to the castle.

"If I were a grown up, perhaps even a psychologist, I'd tell to you to forget him," said Ginny once Harry was out of earshot.

"You would, huh?" said Lynn, still looking out onto the lake.

"There's just one thing," said Ginny. "It's all just **bullshit**!" Lynn were taken back a bit by this, and moved to face Ginny.

"'Bullshit'?" said Lynn, surprised.

"Uhuh!" said Ginny. "How in the bloody blazes could you forget someone you got married to! You're distraught and heartbroken, you don't feel like there is anything more worth living for and might just lie down and die. Am I right?" Lynn nodded.

"That's how you felt when we disappeared," said Lynn. "When you thought Harry was dead?"

"Yes," said Ginny. She paused for a few moments. "But you know what? You're a lot better of than I was."

"Better of?!" said Lynn.

"You know that he'll be okay, that he'll live on to have a happy life," said Ginny. "I thought my greatest love had died, never to come back. You gotta admit that I have you beat." To Lynn's surprise Ginny was smiling. So Lynn couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, you've got your point across," she said.

"Would that be the point about you should stop sulking and get back to your life?" said Ginny.

"Yes," said Lynn.

"Good," said Ginny. They both grinned.

"Come on, let's get back up to the school, it's dinner soon," said Lynn. They started walking back up the school.

It was a sunny day in London. Lynn Walsh was walking in Hyde Park, seeking refuge from the city. She was wearing a burgundy top and a pair of black shorts, and she was carrying a few bags with with some CDs, DVDs and a few books. Around in the park there were lots of people, but since the park was so big and the people were so spread out in it, Lynn wasn't bothered. The sun on the other hand was bothering her a bit, and she wiped off her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. She spotted a nearby tree, an oak, and went over to it and sat down, leaned against the trunk. Here in the shade it was much cooler. Lynn put down her bags next to her. 

She saw three girls in school uniforms go past her on the path she had just been walking on. The girls were talking about something, giggling now and then. They didn't look to be older than fifteen. Lynn smiled. It seemed like so long ago that she also had been just a little school girl, not having a care in the world except studying.

It had been almost two years since she'd graduated from Hogwarts, and it was around that time that Harry had barely been able to defeat Voldemort once and for all. Amazingly enough Harry had survived. Wizards and muggles was again safe and could walk around in a park without having to worry about being killed.

Lynn closed her eyes. She felt like resting here for while. She heard the people around in the park, children playing, dogs barking and foots walking on the nearby path. She heard someone walk off the path. It seemed that someone was walking toward the tree were she was sitting. Normally she would've opened her eyes, but somehow she felt that it wasn't necessary. She heard that the person sat down at the tree, about three feet from her. No one said anything for a few moments.

"So, how's that dedication plaque look on your living room wall?" said the person who had sat down. Lynn's eyes opened instantly, and she spun around towards the person. Her jaw dropped. Before her sat a grinning Wesley Crusher. He was wearing a T-shirt and some jeans, a pair of trainers on his feet. "Hi!" Lynn closed her mouth. Then opened it again, only to close it once again.

"Wh...wha...what are you doing here?!" she finally managed after about fifteen seconds.

"Sitting with you under a tree in Hyde Park," said Wesley.

"But how did you- When did you-" said Lynn, not really sure what to say.

"It's a long story," said Wesley.

"So you're...you know, real...?" said Lynn. "I mean, I'm not going insane, right?"

"I'm real," said Wesley. "I guess this a bit of shock for y- Woah!" Lynn threw herself upon him, giving him a crushing hug.

"I-I-I've...I-" said Lynn, when she finally broke the hug.

"I've missed you too," said Wesley. Lynn really was at a loss for words. Then she showed a huge grin.

"Hungry?" she said.

"Starving," said Wesley.

"Come on, I know a place that's got great pizzas," said Lynn, and grabbed her bags. They stood up and began walking on the path. "Just one thing."

"Yeah?" said Wesley.

"Are you here to stay?" said Lynn.

"Yes, I'm here to stay," said Wesley.

"Good," said Lynn. "My family's been dying to meet my husband." 

"I've been looking forward to meeting them," said Wesley, grinning. They held hands and walked towards the exit.

****

THE END

A/N: Well, that's it! Before I go in deep on my thoughts about this fic in the next chapter, I'm going to concentrate on this chapter.

The ending scene with Lynn walking in Hyde Park is something I didn't plan all along. The idea came to me a few weeks ago, and at that time they met on a street. Some how it felt appropriate to let them meet in Hyde park instead. I went to London last year with school and on the first day we went to Hyde Park. Even though I was dreadfully tired (drinking a lot of Coca Cola the night before flying = bad) I still got a good impression of the park, thinking it was really nice. Plus this park is HUGE. I mean, we have park's in Stockholm, but nothing that comes close to Hyde Park's size!

And the pizza-place than Lynn mentions is a place I ate at when I was in London called The Deep Pan Pizza Company (or something like that). I swear, to this day I haven't had another pizza that was as good as they were there.

Review comments:

Coolone007 – That's alright. I know the feeling about updating, haven't done it myself with for ages with some of my other fics.

U121 – Oh, these are the sort of review that a fanfic writer lives for! I guess we're sorta biased, since he IS my cousin, but what the hell! He commends me on capturing certain nuances in both the worlds and the characters from Harry Potter and TNG. And he also that you sometimes see some of Dumbledore in Picard. I don't really know about that, I didn't think about it that way when I wrote it, but I suppose that he's right.

C1ofUnknown – Thank you. Hurry up and finish reading it! ^_

This feels so sad, the above are probably the last review comments I will ever write for this fic :(

Now, remember to read my thoughts about the fic, just click over to the next chapter,

Emher

PS. Yes, the warning still stands: don't tell me anything about the 5th book. I have actually started to read it now, though. DS.


End file.
